


A Year of Firsts

by theycallmeBeebo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU-Human, AU-college, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Slow Build, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, frat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theycallmeBeebo/pseuds/theycallmeBeebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshmen year starts off with Stiles and Scott rooming together and moving in different directions.  Scott is excited to be joining a frat and Stiles is usually tagging along.  That starts to change once he meets the VP of Scott's frat (Derek Hale) and doesnt mind going to the parties with Scott anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Move In Day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first FanFic and I always love the Teen Wolf AU ones that are set in college. I would appreciate any feedback.

“Dude it’s hot as balls” Scott says as he pulls his t-shirt off and throws it to the floor. Stiles can't help but notice Scott’s sweaty chest and torso. The sweat dripping down to the Hanes underwear band sticking out of his shorts. Sure, he’s Stiles’ best friend, but Stiles is still human, and Scott has one of the best bodies he has seen. A summer of nothing to do; and Scott has used it to focus on working out and tightening up his already impressive body.

“Dude quit staring at me. You’re getting a chubby.” Scott yells as Stiles swings around to keep from looking at Scott’s shirtless body. The grin on Scott’s face is a mile wide, he loves doing this to Stiles. He’s always giving Stiles hell for his inability to stare at guys subtly. He knows Stiles needs to get laid and constantly horny; so anything he can do to get Stiles “riled up”, as he describes it, is always hysterical.

“Quit flattering yourself Scott. You know you’re not even my type.” A red faced Stiles says as he moves boxes around. He can hear Scott giggling behind him as he tries to adjust the growing tightness in his shorts.

They’ve got everything into the room and just need to unpack it all. Stiles is so excited for freshmen year and starting college. “Scott, I know I’ve said it before but I am so excited. New city, new people. We can be whoever we want.”

“But I like who I am” Scott responds as he unpacks clothes and throws them into the dorm provided chest of drawers.

“Dammit man, you know what I mean. Maybe high school was good for you, you got to have sex with Allison while I had no one but lefty here.” He says holding up his left hand and kisses it. “I would like to have a sex with someone beside just myself while Im still young. Being gay in Beacon Hills doesn’t provide a lot of choices. I mean as much as I love Danny, we knew that wasn’t going to work out.”

“Knew what wasn’t going to work out losers?” says Jackson Whitmore, as his head sticks through the door leading to the bathroom. Scott and Stiles decided to room together freshmen year but never thought their room would have a connecting bathroom that they shared with Jackson and Danny. As much as Stiles tries to escape his high school past, it just wont let him be.

“As much as I try to escape my high school past, there is always an ugly reminder.” Stiles says referring to the boy who is half in the room and half in the bathroom. “Hey Jackson, so you’ve moved in?”

“Look Stilinski, you think I’m happy to be sharing a suite with testicle left and right?” Jackson snarks back. “I’m just killing time til my boy gets here.”

Scott and Stiles were so excited when they got their letters showing that their request to be room mates had been accepted. They didn't know who their suite mates would be until that random Saturday night Stiles had run into to Danny.

**Flashback to earlier in the summer**

Stiles needed some air and to get away from all the things he wasn't going to miss about Beacon Hills and high school. Scott had convinced him to go to Greenburg’s end of summer blow out, a month before college. In usual Scott fashion, he left Stiles 5 minutes after they got there to dance with Allison. He lasted about 2 beers before he had had all the standing in the corner he could stand. 

“Having a good time?” said the voice behind Stiles as he sat on the steps leading down to Greenburg’s pool. Stiles knew the voice, without turning around, and smiled as Danny sat down. He was one of the few people that Stiles liked at Beacon Hills. It wasn't just the gay thing, Danny was a great guy, and his little crush on Danny would always be there.

“Honestly I can’t wait to get to college and away from all this.” Stiles says as Danny sits down beside him. He hands Stiles one of his solo cups of beer. They both sit there staring at the deserted pool and thinking of all the things they wouldn't miss about high school. Danny’s leg brushes against Stiles’ and a smile moves across his face.  
“Don’t wish this away too quickly. Sure it’s simple, but it is pretty easy and fun. Just think, in ten years, we will come back and reminisce about all this.” Danny says as he waves his arm in front of them.

“ For you maybe, but I have no plans to re-visit this. Fake people treating each other terribly.” Stiles laughs to himself. “It’s weird how, to some people, this is the best time of their lives. And to the rest of us, it’s the worst. I used to hate that it wasn't great, but I think it’s worse for them. What do they have to look forward to? Nothing.” Stiles wonders out loud, realizing he has moved into the level of drunkenness where he gets deep and philosophical.

“It wasn't too bad was it? You got a great group of friends- Scott, Allison, Lydia and me.” Danny says trying to lighten the mood.

“Yeah, they are all pretty great. Of course, you didn't really talk to me until I came out.” Stiles responds.

“Well, it is kinda required. It’s in the rule book, right. Gotta support the family.” Danny jokes. Then adds “Actually I have always thought you were great. Odd but great. You know if you didn't waste so much time thinking about how other people think they are better than you, you’d realize that people don’t think of you, or any of us, as much as you do. Just relax and have some fun.” Danny’s hand lands on Stiles arm as he lightly shakes him. Stiles notices that Danny doesn't remove his hand after the joke.

“I just feel like I missed so much of the high school experience. I didn't get the 1st dates. Hell I would settle for the butterflies of just being asked out. I pretended to be in love with Lydia for most of high school. And to be honest, that was a crush that died after 9th grade. One time in the locker room and I knew Lydia wasn't it for me.” Stiles laughed to himself mostly. “I waited til end of Senior year to come out and I guess it cost me a lot. No crazy high school 1st time stories. Hell, I am still waiting for that first kiss.”  
“Wait, you’ve never been kissed Stilinski?” Danny looked shocked.

“I’ve never been kissed by a guy. Well a gay guy. It’s a long, tragically funny story that I don’t need to get into tonight.” Stiles responds.

Danny stares into Stiles eyes and moves toward him. He puts his hand up to Stiles face and holds them there. Danny’s eyes close as he moves in and places his lips to Stiles. Stiles eyes close, mostly out of instinct, and he can’t believe this is his first kiss. It’s Danny, one of the hottest guys at school, by a dimly lit pool. It’s romantic and what Stiles had hoped a first kiss would be. He feels his lips part inviting Danny’s tongue into his mouth. His hands move to Danny’s arms and caress them. He loves how strong Danny feels and the way he takes control. Stiles feels himself fall back and Danny moves over him. The kiss gets deeper as Stiles explores Danny’s mouth and he feels Danny’s body lay over him. This is what he hoped high school would be like, meeting cute, sweet guys and kissing them. Finally Danny pulls back from the kiss but continues to lay against Stiles on the concrete.

“Is that what you were hoping it would be like?” Danny asks, so confident and sure of himself.

“Yeah.” Stiles breathlessly lets slip. “Thank you.”

Danny laughs, “My pleasure. Stiles, don’t be afraid to say what you want. It’s ok to live your life and go for it. I want to help you see that. We are both going to the same school in a month, so anything I can do to make it easier, I’ll gladly do. You know we all want you to be happy. Not just me, but Allison, Lydia and Scott. Scott worries about you so much. He is scared you are not happy and he wants that for you more than anything.”

“You guys talk about me?” Stiles asks timidly.

“Well, when you share a room with McCall during away games, he likes to have heart to hearts into the night. I’ve never seen a straight guy care so much. Well maybe except for me and Jackson.”

“Ugh, I will never see what you see in him. He’s an asshole.”

“Hey. He may be an asshole but no one gets to call him that but me. He has been there for me like no one else. I don’t think I would have survived freshmen year without him. He’s not as strong as he tries to come across. You know we are rooming together in the dorm?”

“Sorry, I know he’s your best friend but I don’t get it. It’s weird, I see how he treats other people like shit but not you. He acts like he just wants you to approve of him.” Stiles questions.

“I really don’t want to talk about my relationship with Jackson while I make out with a hot guy.” Danny responds.

“A hot guy, huh? We can drop it then. Speaking of college, do you know what dorm you got? Scott and I are in Hess Hall. I think we actually got on a co-ed floor, so needless to say, Scott is stoked.”

“Us too. Got the email today. We are in Room 223. Jackson thinks it’s a good sign since his favorite number is 23. I think we might be on a co-ed floor too, not sure.”

“Oh shit. Please don’t tell me we are on the same floor. As much as I think you’re great, I cant deal with Jackson all semester. Hold on, let me check my email.” Stiles says as he sits up and pulls his phone out of his front pocket. He starts to scroll through the emails looking for the one from the University. Danny sits looking over his shoulder. “Dear Mr. Stilinski, please note that you will be in Hess Hall in room 222. Your assigned roommate is listed below.” Stiles reads out loud. “Fuck. Next door. I might have to drop out.” Stiles says as he looks into Danny’s eyes.

“Trust me you’ll survive. Don’t get down, sure you got Jackson but you also got me. And who doesn't need a veteran homo to get you on your way.” Danny wiggles his eyebrows as he looks at Stiles.

“So this kiss is just getting me started, right?” Stiles asks the question they both know the answer to. Sure he has always thought Danny was great but neither of them are wanting to get into a relationship a month before college.

“I wanted your first one to be sweet, and safe I guess. I didn't want it to be like mine. Drunk and with some guy who didn't care about me. There is so much to look forward to this year. Freshman year is going to be so much fun, if you will let it.” Danny tells Stiles.

“I want to believe you. I am going to choose to believe you. Let’s see what this year holds.” Stiles states triumphantly.

** End of Flashback **

Just then, a second head pops through the door. “Meeting the suite mates, huh?” Questions Danny. He then sees the familiar faces and begins to smirk. “Looks like the gangs all here. This should be interesting. By the way, nice body McCall, you’ve been hitting the weights I see.” Scott actually blushes. As much as he likes to torment Stiles with partial nudity, he still gets self-conscious when someone else notices.

“Finally you got here. Damn you are always late. Quit eye fucking that loser. Im starving. Let’s get out of here and grab some food. We got to discuss rush and which houses to hit on Monday.” Jackson says as he pushes Danny back into their room.

Stiles and Scott are left standing there with boxes waiting to be unpacked.


	2. First Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things I have discovered since writing this  
> 1\. It's a lot harder than I thought  
> 2\. I started with Stiles being much like he himself during 1st two seasons. But seeing Dylan lately for his Maze Runner interviews, I think he will become more confident and like he is now.  
> 3\. I didn't realize it was going to be such a slow build up, hope you like it.  
> 4\. I think I like Stiles being in a constant state of horniness and trying to get some
> 
> Let me know if you have any feedback. Thanks

“Stiles! Stiles! Get up. We’ve got to be downstairs in 15 min.” Scott yells as he put on shorts and sits down on his bed. Stiles looks up confused, unsure where he is.

“What?”

“We promised to help Allison and Lydia move their stuff in today. Get moving.” Scott says as he turns around at the sound of the bathroom door closing and locking . “Looks like Jackson or Danny just jumped in the shower. Guess you’re going with that bed head.”

“Im coming. And just for the record you promised, Im just getting dragged along.” Stiles says as he throws off his sheets and sits up. He gets up looking for shorts and a t-shirt to pull on. He trips over some of the unpacked boxes by his bed on the way out.

They make it downstairs and find Allison parking her car. Scott walks up to meet her at the door. “Hey babe, missed you.” he says wrapping her in his arms and proceeds to kiss her. “Welcome to your home for the next year.”

Lydia steps out of the car, pushes her sunglasses down to look at Stiles. “Wow, guessing you’re not feeling too much pressure about your appearance at college Stiles.” Stiles rolls his eyes as she pushes the sunglasses back up. Just then Danny and Jackson come walking to the car.

Stiles points to Jackson “This is why I look like this. I cant get in my own bathroom. I can only imagine the amount of hair product it took to create this.” Jackson completely ignores Stiles, wrapping his arms around Lydia to kiss her. Stiles looks to Danny for confirmation but only gets a shoulder shrug in response. Lydia pushes Jackson away and hands him a box as she heads for the door carrying just her purse.

It takes the guys about 2 hours to get everything up to the girls room. “Ok that should be everything. Thank you guys so much. I dont think we could have gotten it all up here without you, right Lydia?” Allison says as Danny carries in the last box.

“So I’m hungry. Who’s hungry? Pizza. Great, let’s go. Our way of saying thanks” Lydia walks out the room with the rest of them standing there. 

A bewildered Stiles asks “Did she actually ask us or tell us just then?”

Lydia’s head pops back in the room, “Well?”

They all just laugh and follow her out of the dorm through the courtyard. They are able to walk to the pizza restaurant on the strip just off campus in under 10 min. “That’s the problem with this school, everything is so close. I don’t get to drive my Porsche enough places.” Jackson complains.

“Your struggles are heartbreaking Jackson.” Stiles responds as Danny laughs bumping into him as they walk behind the two couples.

After finding a table and ordering, they are left to make small talk until the pie comes out. Lydia looks to Jackson “So what time are we going to the Library tonight?”

“Huh?” is the resounding response from the group as they all look at her confused.

“Lydia, classes don’t start until Thursday, why would we go to the library tonight?” Scott asks.

Lydia gives Scott, and the rest of them, a look that borders on pity. “The Library, as in the bar on the strip that is 18 and up. It’s where everyone goes Freshman and Sophomore year. Apparently it’s easy to get drinks even if you're underage.”

“You’ve been at school for 5 min, how do you already know the hot place to go?” says Stiles as he stares at her with a sense of amazement.

Allison joins in “It’s like a sixth sense. She’s already mapped out everything on campus for us to check out in the next few weeks.” The pizza comes and the conversation dies down for the rest of the time.

Stiles gets back to the room jumping on line to check his email and catch up on some gaming. Scott decides to hang out in Allison’s room to catch up on the two days they went without seeing each other. There is a knock on the door and a flyer slides under it before he can answer. He opens the door to see a tall dark haired guy moving onto the next door holding a stack of papers. The first thing Stiles notices is the guy’s arms in his black tank top. They are the perfect size, not too big but all muscle. Stiles thinks he is going to love college if this is what he gets to see everyday. The guy turns and looks at Stiles, “Oh hey, didn't expect anyone to be in their room. It seems everyone is out socializing. Oh sorry, that sounded bad. I mean- Hi I’m your resident advisor, Matt. You must be either Scott or Stiii... Stiii.... Dammit I practiced learning everyone’s name but I couldn't figure this one out. Scott?” The look on his face seems sincere.

“It’s Stiles. I’m Stiles, just call me Stiles. No one ever gets it right.” Stiles manages to get out, as he reaches out and shakes Matt’s hand. He can feel the strength in Matt’s arm in his handshake. Stiles has to remind himself not to drool but all he can imagine is having those arms around him.

“I was just passing out flyers letting everyone know there is a meeting in my room this evening at 6pm. Not to worry, it will be short, I know you guys are wanting to go out and start meeting co-eds. Or not co-eds, but rather what ever gender you prefer. I support everyone. Geez, does that sound as bad as I think. We had a whole day on tolerance and embracing differences in R.A. training.”

Stiles laughs, “Not too bad. Probably just want to leave it at who ever you fancy. Add a little british slang to it. Makes you seem worldly.” Matt smiles at that. Stiles doesn’t mention that he does prefer a male student body like Matt’s. He thinks, can’t I just drop it in normal conversation and not have to come out as soon as I meet someone.

“I’ll remember that. So my room is 215 just down here, so I will see you at 6?”

“You got it. See you then”. Stiles responds. Matt turns and walks away, and Stiles hopes it’s not that noticeable how much he stares at Matt’s ass. It just looks so tight in those shorts. “Damn, are there any guys at this school who don’t look like models.” He wonders to himself. “Well that puts me in the mood for some alone time before Scott gets back.”

Stiles wakes from his nap as Scott comes in the room, looking just as love struck as he did last year. Stiles wonders when he will start getting kicked out of his room so the couple can be alone. Luckily their floor has a central area with couches, TV and wifi. “Hey Scott we got to go down to the R.A.’s room for dorm orientation at 6, but shouldn’t take too long.” 

They make their way to Matt’s room and notice it’s just the guys on the floor. Stiles realizes that there are non-model guys at school, well definitely on their floor. He thinks ‘Wont have to worry about hooking up with anyone on the floor; and having to see them everyday. Unless Matt has a thing for Freshman.” he smirks to himself.

“Dude what is that look on your face. Are you constipated?” his best friend whispers as the meeting gets started. Stiles elbows him in the side which shuts him up.

Matt starts his speech “Guys, welcome to the University and Hess Hall. I wanted to get everyone together and introduce myself. There is a female R.A on this floor and she is meeting with the ladies to go over the same items. Just a couple of things. There is no alcohol allowed on the floor.” This is met with groans from most of the guys. “Ok, that is the school’s official line. This is how I see it, you’re all adults and it is not my business what you do in your rooms. So all I ask is you use common sense. If you are drinking, keep it in your room or in a plastic cup if taking a ‘roadie’. Also, if you do come back to the dorm drunk, just keep it quiet and there wont be any issues with being written up. It’s a lot of paperwork and I am too lazy or busy, however you see it, to fill it out. Other than that, there are some basic cleanliness rules for the common area. We have numbers posted if you are feeling homesick or troubled. Just remember that I am here and was a Freshman last year; so if you need anything, even if it’s to talk feel, free to knock on my door. Ok I know classes don’t start until Wednesday, so I’ll let you go since I know a lot of you are wanting to go out. Just be safe.” The guys start to leave the room making small talk with Matt and each other.

Scott and Stiles are back in their room when Scott gets a text from Allison letting him know they are meeting at nine to have a drink before heading out. “Sweet dude, we got over 2 hours before we need to meet them. I’m gonna jump in the shower and then some Call of Duty?” Scott asks as he pulls off his shirt and shorts, standing in just his boxer briefs. 

“That sounds good, but please wait til your in the bathroom to remove those for me, ok?” Stiles asks just as his roommate steps into the bathroom throwing his underwear out the door, leaning his head around the door.

“Just cant handle it, can you man.” Scott says closing the door with a big grin. Stiles just rolls his eyes.

Fifteen minutes later Scott is out and ready to go. Stiles starts setting up the game for them but Scott asks “Dude, don’t you want to go ahead and get ready. You know Jackson is going to get in there shortly and you’ll be screwed.”

“Good idea, I can’t go out tonight looking like this just because he needs a good 30 minutes for his hair.” He walks in and throwing off his shirt but before he can reach over and lock the door leading to Danny and Jackson’s room, it opens and Stiles is looking at Danny in nothing but a pair of basketball sorts. They are sitting low on his hips and he can see the beginning of the V shape of his hips. Stiles looks like a deer in headlights as he realizes that Danny is not wearing anything under them. The outline is obvious and he can tell Danny had them on just to get into the bathroom and start showering. “Oh sorry. Um, you can go ahead.” He says walking out before Danny can argue. He stumbles to his bed falling face forward trying to hide the bulge in his pants, he knows Scott wont let him live this down. All Stiles can think is that this is going to be long and frustrating semester if he is going to be seeing this much flesh everyday.

Danny, being the considerate suite mate, showers quickly and unlocks the door, to Stiles and Scott’s room, and knocks. But before he can open the door to mention that he is done, Stiles hears it lock back. Then he hears Jackson, “Thanks man, I’m going to go ahead.” Stiles looks at his phone and realizes it is 8:15 and there is no way Jackson is going to be out of there by 9.

“Dude, I’m screwed. I might as well take a whore bath in the sink rather than wait on him.” Stiles says looking at Scott. 

Forty five minutes later and there is a knock at the connecting door. Stiles opens the door to find Danny standing there looking hot in jeans, that fit everywhere perfectly, and tight v-neck green shirt. 

Danny smiles apologetically. “Sorry about that, guess it took him a littler longer than it should have.”

“Danny, let’s go. I want to get a couple of drinks in me before we leave.” Jackson says as he stands there smirking at Stiles. Stiles wonders if he could sneak in Jackson’s room and throw all his stuff out the window. Would that be something he would get in trouble for? Not by anyone who had ever met Jackson.

Scott puts his arm around Stiles “I can tell Allison that I am going to wait here for you?”  
Stiles answers, “No dont worry about it. Just dont leave without me ok?”

“You got it man. Don’t worry, I’ll have drink ready and waiting for you.” He says as he squeezes Stiles shoulders.

Stiles moves as fast as possible in the shower. He doesn't spend the time he needs on his hair so it ends up just standing up everywhere but what can he do.

“Well I guess you are finally ready? Really took my advice to heart there Stiles; taking so long to get ready” Lydia says as she opens the door.

Stiles throws his hands up walking in and sees Scott with two drinks in his hand. He hands one to Stiles and smiles at him. Stiles can tell that Scott is definitely not on his first drink by the grin on his face and the hug he gives him, even though it has only been 15 minutes since they saw each other.

“Let’s go. We are going to end up waiting in line if we dont get there soon.” says Lydia as Stiles rushes to finish his drink. He gets a brain freeze but doesn't have time to slow down as the girls are grabbing their purses.

In typical Lydia fashion, they get there and are in line behind 2 people which is nothing compared to the number of students that show up 10 min after them and have to get in line.

“I.D.” the bouncer says as he sits on his bar stool blocking the door. Stiles guesses friendly service isn't what this bar is known for. Then again, from the look of the large man, being known for great customer service is not something he has ever strived for.

Each of them gets a large X in black marker on their hand before walking. The place is that perfect kind of full. Plenty of people milling around talking to each other, playing pool or darts, or standing at the bar. But not so full that it becomes a shoving match to get anywhere. “Dude, they aren’t very smart here. They put the X on the under 21 people’s hands, and didn’t do anything for the over 21. Don’t they realize we can just go to the bathroom and rub the marker off our hands?” Scott says, proud of himself for thinking of this.

“Scott,my friend, do you ever think that maybe they do that so that more people can order over priced drinks?” Stiles says grabbing Scott by the shoulders hoping to not to make him feel stupid.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense.” He responds as he licks his thumb starting to rub the X off. Lydia reaches over handing him, and the rest of them, napkins from the bar to use to wipe the marks off. She gives Scott a look that tells him not to embarrass her.

“Let’s drink!” Jackson yells grabbing Danny and heading to the bar. The rest of them are standing there just taking it all in. A couple of drunk people have started creating a make shift dance floor over by some tables. 

“They aren’t going to make it for long based on the way their dancing.” Allison jokes looking at the, too intoxicated for this early, group of dancers.

Danny and Jackson come back carrying a tray with 6 shots and 6 beers. “The drinks are so cheap here. It’s crazy.” Danny says handing out shots. Stiles laughs to himself realizing he wasn't as smart as he thought when he told Scott the bar was trying to sell over-priced drinks to Freshman. Apparently, they have taken the economic philosophy of bulk quantity.

“What is this?” Stiles asks looking wary of the orangish red liquid in the shot glass.

“Buttery nipple. It was the special of the night. The bartender told me I could have them free if I took my shirt off and showed him my ‘ buttery nipples’.” Danny says with a roll of his eyes. “I told him I would just pay for them. But maybe later after I had a few.”

Jackson makes some asinine toast and they toss them back before reaching for the beers. “Okay, as much as I love you guys, I am not spending the next four years with just you five. Come on Allison, let’s mingle and meet some people.” Lydia says grabbing Allison by the hand without giving her a chance to answer. They head off into the crowd.  
“Im not spending the whole night at a sausage party. Danny let’s get out there. Lydia isn't the only one who can flirt. I saw a patio out back when we were at the bar.” Danny follows Jackson as they head in that direction.

“So what do you say- get out there and mingle or do our usual, stand in the corner?” Scott asks surveying the crowd. “There are some cute guys here, we could find you one.”

“Something tells me, Im not going to find the love of my life in a loud bar with a bunch of drunk Freshman out for the first night of college.” Stiles responds.

“Dude, it doesn't have to be the love of your life. It could be the love of your night.” Scott says raising his eyebrows up and down like the cheese-ball he is.

“How about we just play some darts since not all of us got to have multiple drinks in the girls room.” Stiles answers as he walks over to the board and grabs the darts. He hands half to Scott. They are playing for about 10 minutes before two girls, obviously Freshman too, stop and watch them.

Finally one of them gets up the nerve to walk over and says hi. She motions to her girlfriend and asks if they can play a game of 2 on 2. 

“Sure, but just so you know I have a girlfriend.” Scott answers and Stiles can feel his face flushing with embarrassment for his friend.

“Yeah, we asked to play darts not give you hand jobs in the bathroom.” She says sarcastically. 

Stiles steps up and hands the girls one set of darts. “What my friend meant, is can we buy you ladies a couple of beers?”

“That would be great. Don’t worry, I’ll let your girlfriends know you turned down our offers for hand jobs.” Stiles laughs as he heads off for the beers. 

They play a couple of games and then the girls call it quits. “We gotta go. You know have to find those guys with no girlfriends and all.” says the one girl as she walks past Scott smiling. Suddenly Scott jumps and looks at Stiles

“She just grabbed my ass.” He says to Stiles as they turn around. The girls look back giggling and wave. “Told you she wanted me.”

Suddenly, Danny is back and holding more shots. “So I finally caved and got these shots for free.” 

“Well you still have your shirt, so that’s good. What are these?” Stiles says as he takes the red shot.  
“Red headed sluts. And yes the bartender is a ginger. I think he might be sending me a signal. He let me keep my shirt on but I had to lift it up so he could see my abs. Sacrifices had to be made.” They do the shots and Stiles heads to the bar to get more beers.

They keep playing and fall into small chit chat as they take turns getting rounds of drinks. They decide Danny cant go back to the bar as they have had all the bad shots they can for one night.

Scott loses the next round and heads to the bar. “So you guys need a fourth for the next game?” says a guy who walks up to Stiles and Danny. They both look without answering; wondering why this guy is talking to them. First of all, he is no Freshman and is incredibly hot. He has short brown hair and the cutest ears that stick out a little too much. His lips are just begging to be kissed. “My name’s Aiden, so is it ok?” He asks again wondering why the guys aren’t answering.

“Yeah sure, that would be great if you join us.” Danny manages to get out.

“Yeah anything you want to do with us is great.” Stiles whispers softly that only Danny hears, or at least he hopes.

They start taking practice shots while waiting for Scott. Stiles stands behind Aiden and cant help letting his eyes drift down the muscular back to the cutest little butt. It’s kinda small but so tight and high. Stiles swears there must be some code that is telling these guys how to dress to drive him crazy. “Pretty nice, isn't it?” Aiden asks as he turns and looks at Stiles.

“Huh? What?” Stiles answers as he is pulled out of his daze.

“The bulls-eye. I promise I dont usually hit those kinds of shot.” he responds with a smirk, telling Stiles that may or may not be what he is referring to. Stiles just nods and moves to take his shot.

At the same time, Scott has managed to make his way to the front of the bar and order 3 beers with a bit of a slur to his speech. The bartender just smiles; and Scott realizes this must the bartender that was hitting on Danny by the way he looks Scott up and down. Suddenly a guy is at the bar and trying to get the bartenders attention. He has buzzed cut brown hair and smiles over at Scott. Scott thinks he must be looking good tonight feeling like he is getting the once over from a lot of people tonight. He smiles back.

“Hey Im Ethan, you a freshman?” asks the cute guy.

“Scott. And is it that obvious?”

“No, I just haven’t seen you around before. First night out?”  
“Yeah, this is crazy. So far I’m loving college.” Scott answers as the bartender shows up. He wonders why he doesn’t get offered free shots but Ethan orders two beers and the bartender is off again.

Ethan asks “So you here with friends?”

Scott answers “Yeah. We’re playing darts.” and then tries to turn around and point but the bar has gotten too crowded. He is finally realizing how drunk he is and not sure he can make it back over with all the beers.

“Ok that is 15 for all 5 beers.” The bartender says as he brings the other two. Ethan goes to get his wallet but Scott looks confused.

“Oh we’re not together.” He says realizing why the bartender hadn’t given him the total for the three beers when he brought them over. 

Ethan just laughs and hands the money to the bartender. “No problem, I got them. A welcome to college drink.” The bartender takes money and is moving on to the next person. Ethan throws down a couple of bucks for tip looking at Scott. “So you and you’re friends like parties?”

“Oh I’m not gay but thank you. I should introduce you to my roommate though. He’s into dudes and a great guy. I mean I’m not into guys but he is really cute, funny, and incredibly sweet. Want to come over and meet him?” Scott says looking flattered.

“Well, I wasn’t suggesting that kind of party.” Ethan responds touching Scott on the shoulder. “My fraternity is having a rush party tomorrow night; I was going to suggest you stop by. It’s on greek row. You should come by and make sure you bring the roommate.”

Jackson wanders up and grabs one of the beers. “I can’t believe that I have talked to 4 girls and not one gave me their number. What is up with this school?”

“This the roommate? You’re right, he is cute.” Ethan asks looking between Scott and Jackson.

“No, I dont live with this dumbass. Hey, are you one of the twins? Lambda Alpha Chi twins? You look like one of the guys in the photos my dad was showing me. I’m Jackson Whitmore, planning to pledge. Legacy.” Jackson asks feeling no pressure talking to a guy who could decide if he gets into the fraternity.

“I guess I’m one of the Lambda Chi twins, though I prefer Ethan.” he says shaking Jackson’s hand.

Suddenly Lydia and Allison are walking up. Lydia looks annoyed “It’s getting way too crowded and there are too many drunk freshman. We’re heading back. Come on.” She looks at Jackson letting him know this is not up for discussion. She grabs Allison and walking toward the door.

Jackson throws back his beer and follows. “Ethan it was great meeting you. I’ll definitely be at the party.” Scott says as he starts to walk off. “See ya.” Ethan gives him a slight wave with a smile that Scott swears looks like he is checking him out as he walks away.

Scott arrives back to the dart area with only one beer. “Allison, Lydia and Jackson are leaving. I’m heading out with them. You guys ready?” He asks handing the beer to Danny. Stiles gives him a look that he asks where his beer is. Scott looks over and sees Aiden, seems confused for a minute until he realizes who this is.

“Scott, let me shot gun this and I’m ready. Oh this is Aiden. He just invited us to his fraternity party tomorrow night.” 

“I just met your brother and he told me the same. Lambda Alpha Chi, right? Sounds like a blast.” Scott says as he shakes Aiden’s hand.

“Ok I’ll let you guys go catch up with your friends. But come tomorrow night and bring anyone you want. Guys and especially any hot girls.” He says with a dirty smile. He heads back toward the bar area. Danny finishes his beer and they head out the door.  
As they are walking back, trying to catch up with Lydia and group, they discuss the night and everyone at the bar.

“Danny, did you see the ass on that Aiden guy. Good grief. It took everything I had not to reach out and grab it.” Stiles says noticing that Scott suddenly picks up the pace to try and catch up to the others. “What did you think of it Scott?” Stiles continues giving Scott a smart ass grin letting him know he can do things to make Scott uncomfortable too.

“Oh yeah, I'm more of a chest man, and he looked amazing in that tee. I wanted to just see if I could go home with him and get him out of it. The things I would do to him. Too bad he’s straight.” Danny responds slightly pushing Scott, letting him know they love doing this in front of him.

“Ok guys, I get it and you can try but you’re not going to make me uncomfortable. I totally support you guys trying to get the ‘D’.” The guys start laughing. “Oh and dont worry he has a twin brother who is gay. I met him at the bar and the ass was just as nice on him. What? I’m always looking out for you guys.” Scott says as he throws his arms around Stiles and Danny’s shoulders. They walk back to the dorm like this laughing way too easily at the conversation, mainly due to the beers. 

Once back at the dorm and in the room, Scott starts texting with Allison after he falls over some of the boxes that are still not unpacked. Lydia instituted a no sleep overs for the 1st week of college. She didn't want to deal with Scott and Allison in the small room. While Scott texts, Stiles lays in bed thinking about how fun the school year is going to be. He loved hanging out with his friends and all the college freshman at the bar. It seems so different from high school; everyone just relaxed and no one worried about cliques or who is the most popular. He drifts off in the glow coming from Scott’s phone.


	3. The Pool

“ Dude wake u...oh shit!” Stiles hears pulling him out of his peaceful sleep.

“What the hell Scott” says Stiles without opening his eyes. Suddenly, he feels the weight of another person on top of him. “Why are you laying on top of me?”

“Well, first I was trying to wake you up because we have so much to do but then I fell over these boxes; you still haven’t unpacked. So I decided to lay on top of you until you get up. I can’t believe I dont have a hangover. How sweet is that.” Scott tells him as he continues to lay there resting his head on the other boys chest. “Get up. Get up. I want to eat.”

“Geez Scott, you are killing me. I love you man but do you have to be such a morning person. Now get your half naked body off me.” Stiles yells. Scott proceeds to snuggle closer pulling him into a bear hug and kiss him on the cheek. “If I get up, will you get off me?” He asks rolling out of bed leaving Scott laying there in his boxer briefs. He pulls off his t-shirts and heads into the bathroom. He starts to lock the other suite door but it swings open. Jackson is standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer cut briefs. “Oh for fucks sake. Are you kidding me. I dont even like you and I still have to see this much of you. Well you can forget it. I am getting in the shower first.” Stiles then proceeds to pull off his boxers, standing completely naked and turns on the shower. “That’s right Jackson, I’m getting in the shower, so you can shut the door and wait your turn or you can jump in here with me. I dont care, but I’m taking my shower now.” Suddenly Danny is standing behind Jackson, looking over his shoulder, trying to figure out what the commotion is.

“Damn Stiles. Impressive. Sorry we didn’t go further than kissing.” Danny says as a huge grin appears.

“Dammit Danny, you’re better than that.” Jackson snaps shutting the door to their room. 

Stiles feeling triumphant, steps in the shower pulling the curtain closed. It is then he realizes that not only did he expose himself to Jackson but also Danny. He cant believe he showed such confidence and that Danny described him as impressive. As much as he hates to admit it, his hand finds it’s way down to his hard dick, thinking of Jackson in those underwear. He wonders how Danny can stay in a room with Jackson and his body in states of undress. As much as he doesn’t like Jackson’s personality, there is no denying he has a body to die for. Once Stiles has taken care of his fantasy time and cleaned up, he is out of the shower and back in the room. Scott runs in and jumps in the shower before anyone else can jump in.

Stiles leave the dorm feeling good about himself. They hit up the cafeteria first before heading to the bookstore. Stiles loads up on sugary cereal and finds a table. He doesn’t bother waiting on Scott; who is busy getting a full course breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast. He hears a chair scoot back and someone sit down. “Mind if I join you?” He looks up to see Matt, his R.A., sitting down. Stiles can’t help letting cereal fall out of his mouth as he looks Matt up and down. He is wearing a tight white t-shirt and his chest is pulling on the fabric.

“No, please join us.” Scott says sitting down beside Stiles with his plate loaded. Stiles is able to recover and start eating his cereal again.

“So what’s on the agenda for today? I’m surprised to see you all up after last night.” Stiles and Scott look up with guilty faces. “No worries. I might have seen you all and Danny, I think is his name, making your way home last night. Stumbling really.” Matt just smirks at them. “College is great huh?”

“It is. Keeps getting better and better.” Scott responds stuffing his face full of eggs with a huge smile. “We’re about to head to the bookstore and then the pool. A bunch of people told me we have to hang out there while the weather is still nice.”

“It’s a blast. Tons of people hanging out and the weather should be perfect today. I’m going to be down there later this afternoon. A bunch of us play water volleyball, look for me and we can get a team together from guys on the floor. Ok, I gotta get back; I have to work the front desk til one. See you guys later.” Matt says getting up to take his tray to turn in.

“Scott, he is so cute. I dont know how I’m going to handle seeing him in just a bathing suit. I mean that body uncovered; might not be safe for me to be wearing just one layer of fabric; I’m going to be standing at full attention.” Stiles says watching Matt walk away.

“Dude, really? Are you talking boners while I finish my bacon?” Scott asks taking the last bite of his food. “Let’s go.” The guys head to the bookstore with their lists for each of their classes and which books they need.

As Stiles is going through the Psychology section looking for his Psych 101 book, he feels someone bump into him. “Oh sorry” says the familiar face looking at Stiles.

“No problem. Aiden, right? We met at darts last night.” Stiles says noticing what he is wearing. Aiden stands there in mid thigh swim trunks and a tank top. He looks better than he did the night before.

“Actually, I’m the other one. Ethan.” He says holding out his hand. Stiles moves his Psych book to his other hand and shakes Ethan’s. “Oh you’re taking Psych 101 too. I’ve been looking for that book. Can you show me where you found it?”

“I’m Stiles. How are you a Freshman if you’re brother is a Sophomore?” he answers moving to the shelf containing the book. “Here it is.” Stiles hands the book to Ethan.

“Oh I’m a Sophomore. I just didn’t take the class last year due to a scheduling conflict.” Ethan says smiling at Stiles. He lets his hand linger on Stiles’ as he takes the book. Stiles is mesmerized by Ethan’s arms. He can see the vein running down his bicep; the only hair he has is the the little bit sticking out of his armpit.

“Ethan, let’s go. We got to get to the pool. Oh hey, Stiles, right?” hollers Aiden from the next row over. “Still going to see you all tonight?” 

“Definitely.” Stiles exhales as Ethan waves and heads off to the register. He watches Ethan walk away, thinking Scott was right, same great ass. Scott wanders over and looks at Stiles confused. “You got your books? We gotta go, pool time.”

“Yeah, I got them. That excited to see Matt? Dude, I don’t think he’ll be wearing a speedo or anything.” Stiles rolls his eyes elbowing Scott as he makes his way toward the line for the register.

The guys get back to the room and start to grab their swimsuits. Stiles moving as fast as he can; needing to get down to the pool to find Ethan and Matt. He throws on his board shorts and a band t-shirt. Scott is dressed and pulling on a tank top when they hear arguing by their suite mates in the bathroom. Their door is slightly cracked and they move closer to see what the commotion is about.

“Dude, they’re fine. I look good in these. The girls are going to go crazy.” They look into the room to see Jackson standing in a pair of short swimsuits. The shorts sit low on his hip, showing off his v-line, and ending mid-thigh. “They are the same length as yours.”

“Yeah, it’s what all the guys into guys are wearing. I dont think you realize that. Sure, it’s a stereotype but some of them are true.” Danny responds as the bathroom door drifts open and Stiles and Scott are standing there.

“Then why are both testicle left and right wearing board shorts that almost come to their knees?” Jackson asks. “I mean he doesn’t get any but I know he’s still into dudes. Does the fashion sense not come until after he gets laid?”

Stiles flips off Jackson as Scott closes the door and they grab their stuff. They make it down to pool to find it already getting crowded. Scott pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Allison says they are over near the steps into the pool. They saved us chairs.” He sees her, waves and makes a bee line for the chair beside her.

“Pretty unfashionable boys. Board shorts are so two years ago. I’m not usually this charitable, but I think it might be time for a make over for Stiles.” Lydia says without ever looking in the direction of the guys.

“Great to see you too, Lydia. I’ll just be over here laying under my towel from gay shame.” Stiles says sarcastically as he looks around for Matt or Ethan. “I’m going to get in. Scott?” He moves toward the edge of the pool and walks down the steps into the water. He keeps looking around at all the hot guys, trying to find certain specific hot guys. He feels self-conscious about his lanky body and starts thinking he needs to be hitting the gym. Suddenly he is soaked as Scott cannonballs into the pool a few feet away. Well, I dont need to worry about anyone not noticing me, he thinks to himself. Scott comes up shaking the water our of his hair. “Thanks man. I think the whole pool knows we are here now.” Scott just smiles and walks up the steps over to Allison. Stiles sits down on one of the steps half in and half out of the water.

“Your friend knows how to make an entrance, huh?” Stiles looks up to see Matt swimming over and sits on the step below him. Stiles thought dry and clothed Matt was hot, but isn’t sure what to do with a shirtless wet one. “It feels great out here, huh?”

“Yeah, perfect day.” Stiles says smiling down at Matt noticing the water glistening on his chest.

“So you think you’ll be up for some water volleyball? We just need to find some of the other gu...” Matt stops short staring behind Stiles with his mouth open. Stiles turns around to see what is so important. He sees Jackson walking into the pool area in nothing but his swim shorts and sunglasses. He’s getting looks from guys and girls, enjoying every minute of it. “Damn, he’s hot. I dont think I am going to be able to concentrate on volleyball. Oh shit, I shouldn’t say things like that in front of a resident.” Matt looks to Stiles with guilt all over his face.

“No problem, I’ve known Jackson for years. I’m used to people reacting that way. So you’re gay?” Stiles says with hope in his voice realizing his chances with Matt just increased ten-fold. “Just to let you know though, he’s straight and you don’t want to mess with his girlfriend. She’s right over there.” Stiles points to the chair where Jackson is reaching down to kiss Lydia.

“Damn, she’s hot too. I can see why they’re together. I’m not gay. I’m bi. And don’t start that bullshit that bi-sexual is just a stop on the road to gay. I know who I am and what I like.” Matt responds as he looks back to see Danny coming into the pool area. “What about Danny. He’s gay right? I think I saw him checking you out. Anything there between the two of you?” Danny walks by and waves at the two them as he finds a chair by Jackson.

“Oh no, I’m single. Single and available. Just putting it out there in case anyone wants to know.” Stiles says loudly, smiling hopefully at Matt. “Also, how do you know I’m gay?”

“Well Scott talks a lot. A lot about you especially. He thinks the world of you and even though he made it crystal clear that he’s straight, very clear, he seems to have a big man-crush on you.” Matt responds enjoying the red rising in Stiles face. “I’m going to go find some of the other guys on the floor and see if anyone is up for playing a game. I think we have to play the guys from Lambda Chi. They got the net now.” Matt points over to where Stiles see about 7 incredibly hot guys hitting a volleyball around while jumping up and down in the water. “I think they win so much because the sight of them is such a distraction. You want to get your friends and meet me over there?” Matt swims off to grab a couple of other guys Stiles recognizes from their floor.

“Hey you guys want to play water volleyball with some other guys on the floor?” Stiles asks standing over Scott. Danny looks up to see Stiles is asking them too. They both start getting up to go toward the pool.

“No.” Jackson responds never actually acknowledging Stiles.

“Jackson, isn’t that Vernon Boyd? President of Lambda Chi playing.” Danny asks and winks at Stiles.

“Oh shit. Let’s go. Time to shine.” Jackson scrambles to his feet and catches up to Danny. Stiles and Scott follow behind them as Stiles wraps his arms around his body suddenly realizing that all the guys playing have ‘underwear model’ bodies. As much as he enjoys the view, he’s feeling self-conscious. “Dude, we’re hitting the gym tomorrow no matter what I say then.” Scott just smiles and pushes Stiles toward the pool. They jump in and swim over to where Matt and their floor mates are.

“Ok guys, these are the Lambda Chi brothers. Cool guys but we’re still going to annihilate them.” Matt trash talks as he smiles at his friends in the fraternity.

“Vernon Boyd here, but you can call me Boyd. I’m the president and wanted to make sure you guys knew about the rush party tonight. You’re all invited, that is if you’re not too embarrassed by how bad we’re going to beat you.” Boyd says with a smile. “This is Ethan, Aiden, Mike, Ryan, Dom, and Greenburg.” The guys all give waves. Ethan and Aiden smile over at the guys.

The guys from Hess Hall all yell out their names as they get into position to start playing. Stiles is standing looking at Aiden through the net as Boyd grabs the ball to serve. “Good to see you Stiles. Sorry about what’s about to happen. You seem like a cool guy but I’m still going to spike your ass.” Aiden taunts Stiles.

“Hey Aiden. I dont think you don’t realize I have a good 3 inches on you. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Impressive. You knowing I’m Aiden and not Ethan.” Aiden says surprised.

“Well you got long board shorts on but Ethan is wearing shorter ones.” Stiles says pointing over to Ethan who is standing in front of Jackson.

“Been checking out my brother have you?” Aiden smiles. “I bet he’ll like to know that. He’s been talking about you since the bookstore.” Stiles just stands there with his mouth open as Boyd’s serve flies over the net and hits Stiles in the head without his even attempting to hit it. All the guys on the team turn to Stiles with a what-the-hell look. He just waves them off.

“Ok just so you know, I’m not really friends with that guy, he’s just my suite mate.” Jackson says to Ethan. “He’s a spaz and not a reflection of the kind of guys I hang out with.”

“Oh too bad, he’s cute.” Ethan replies looking toward Stiles.

“Well if I had known you were into guys, I would have introduced you to my boy Danny. He’s the one over there. Not only does he have a killer body but he’s smart, charming, and really funny” Jackson says pointing at Danny. Danny waves back with a confused look on his face.

“He is hot but if he’s so great why aren’t you into him?” Ethan asks with a smirk.

“I’m not gay. My girlfriend is over there.” Jackson responds as the ball flies over his head and is hit back across by Scott.

“Oh, I just figured with those shorts, we must be on the same team.” Ethan proceeds to spike the ball right into Jackson’s space.  
“It’s called fashion, geez. What is wrong with everyone.” Jackson says as Matt comes over and moves him into a less important position. The game goes on for a while with everyone rotating and blaming each other for every missed shot. The game finally ends; Lambda Chi wins 11-8.

The guys all give each other the ‘good game’ high fives as some new teams start to play. Stiles starts to swim back over to where the steps are, not ready to get out of the cool water. “Stiles, hold up.” Ethan yells as he makes his way to where Stiles has sat. “Good game. I didn’t know you were here on a volleyball scholarship.” He gives Stiles the cutest grin and just floats in the water as Stiles watches him.

“Ha ha, so funny. I was distracted.” He says splashing water at Ethan.

“Trust me I know. When I first got to school last year, I didn’t think I could look in any direction without seeing hot guys.” Ethan splashes back.

“What! No, I was going to say I was distracted by classes getting ready to start. I can’t believe you said that to me.” Stiles stutters out.

“Why? Straight guys are always checking out girls, are we supposed to be different? Actually, getting to be out and open about what you like, is one of the best things about college.” Ethan says. Someone yells over at him that it’s time to go. He goes to get out of the pool and stands on the step so Stiles is eye-level with his swimsuit; which is clinging to everything. Stiles just stares at Ethan with his package at eye level. He can feel his mouth drop open as the thin material isn’t doing anything to hide the size or shape of Ethan’s dick. “I gotta go. Setting up for the party tonight. Hope you can come.” Stiles head turns and follows as Ethan steps out of the pool with the shorts cling to his ass. Ethan turns and says to Stiles, “It’s nice to be so open about what you like, isn’t it?.” Stiles finally shuts his mouth and waves.

“He was totally hitting on you.” Scott says swimming up. “Also, you’re not very subtle. Saw you checking out his package. You’re going to that party tonight, if for no other reason than to talk to him. I’ve listened to you complain for months about wanting to lose your v card. Why can’t it be this guy?”

“Oh I’m going tonight, nothing could stop me. I thought he was flirting. Was he flirting? He was totally flirting with me, right?” Stiles asks nervously.

Scott rolls his eyes, grabbing Stiles and pulls them both under the water.


	4. First Frat Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to add links to photos that maybe describe what I think the guys are wearing (in case I'm not describing it well enough).
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I thought Stiles might be coming across as too sullen, so I tried to make him more funny and desperate to lose his virginity.

“Stiles, what are you doing? You’ve been in there for an hour.” Scott yells through the closed door. He hears the clippers turn off and the door opens.

“Dude, I’m gonna be giving it up tonight. I had to make sure it all looked good down below.” Stiles says walking out wrapped only in a towel. “Wanna check it out and let me know how good it looks?” A wide smile across his face.

“Are you kidding me? I dont wanna see your shaved balls.” Scott hurries into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. He yells through it. “How much did you trim? It looks like someone shaved a dog in here.”

“Ha ha, very funny. I only trimmed it all up. This from the guy who shaves it all off. I’ve seen you down there and it’s all smooth.” Stiles drops his towel and pulls on his best boxer briefs. He begins examining himself in the mirror trying to make sure everything looks good.

“You know I love to show off my body. And that’s how Allison likes it.” The water turns on and Stiles realizes the conversation is over.

 

***  
“You know part of me is glad we’re going to the Kappa Sigma party tonight. I needed a break.” Allison says fixing her hair in their room while Lydia picks an outfit for the night.

“Look, you know I adore Jackson but we need to get out there and meet new people. Besides, I need Jackson to realize we’re not going to sleep together every night. Too much and the guy doesn't appreciate it enough.” Lydia starts pulling on the short dress she is planning to wear.

“Eeeww, Lydia. TMI.” Allison gives her a smile.

“Whatever. You need to stop giving it up to Scott. Tell him to quit shaving it all off or you’re not going to sleep with him. You need to learn to say what you want and what you like.” Allison lets her hands fall to her side as Lydia starts fixing her hair for her.

“What? You’re the one who got drunk and told me last year. How can you not just tell him you like a little hair above his tool. You dont think I tell Jackson that I like it when he shaves it all off. I got him so trained, there isn't a hair on him besides his head.” The girls giggle and continue sipping their cocktails.

 

***  
“Jackson, it looks fine. And just so you know, this is not a normal friend relationship activity. Now please, just put some clothes on.” Danny says as he examines Jackson’s chest for any stray hairs.

“Come on. You know how Lydia is. She has kicked me out of bed before just for not having my stomach smooth.” Jackson replies as though it is a normal thing to bring up in conversation. He turns to the bathroom door. “They need to finish up so I can get in the shower. Damn, hurry up man.” Jackson says as he bangs on the door.

“Fine. It all looks good. Besides, I thought Lydia and Allison weren't going tonight?” Danny stands up from where he was leaning down to get a better view of Jackson, who is in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts.

“Whatever. She says shit like that to drive me crazy. She is only going to that other party to try and show some kind of independence. I know she’ll be texting by eleven wondering when I’m coming over.” Jackson bangs on the door again. “If they make us late tonight, they’re dead.”

“Relax and have some more to drink. We got plenty of time. Also, go easy on them tonight. You’ve been riding Stiles pretty hard since we moved in.” Danny says as he takes another sip of his cocktail. He winces and swears he’ll never get used to how strong Jackson makes drinks.

Jackson raises an eyebrow seductively as he looks at Danny through the reflection in the mirror. “Why? Would you rather I be riding you? Or are you jealous that you can’t ride Stiles?”

“First of all, Stiles and I are friends. Second, you are not my type.” Danny stares back at Jackson. There is a rapid 3 knocks on the bathroom door, the agreed upon signal that whoever is in it is done. 

Jackson opens the door and drops his shorts showing off his ass to Danny. Jackson spends at least an hour and half in the gym daily and knows he looks great. “I’m everyone’s type.” He says and closes the door behind him.

“Nice to see your ass is smooth too. Lydia will be happy.” Danny responds.

 

***  
“I am so ready for this party tonight. I’ve must have told at least a dozen girls I was inviting them specifically and not to let me down.” Aiden says standing in front of the mirrors of the communal bathroom of the frat house.

“You know the point of the party is to find guys to rush and join, right?” Derek yells from behind one of the shower curtains. There are 5 shower stalls in the bathroom and guys are waiting to take their turn.

“Whatever Derek. You know the guys will follow wherever the hot girls are. I made sure that I talked to some Freshmen guys too.” Aiden says as the shower curtain, that Derek is behind, opens. He wraps a towel around him and moves to the mirror. 

“I’m assuming you’ve got everything ready downstairs, right? You’re in charge of rush this year and I want to make sure it is ready to go.” Derek asks Aiden, staring at himself in the mirror, trying to figure out how to fix his hair without it looking like he fixed his hair.

“Everything is ready, no worries. Don’t forget you also put me on the rush committee.” Ethan tells him, coming out of one of the showers. “We got it cleaned up, DJ should be here in about thirty minutes, and the alcohol is on ice.”

“And the kegs, are they set up?” Derek asks as he starts brushing his teeth.

“Yep, ready to go. I got Greenburg standing guard over them to make sure none of the brothers tap them too early. Ok, one of you has to move, there are only three sinks and I need to get ready.”

“Greenburg? I had such faith in you until now Ethan.” Derek teases as he finishes getting ready and grabs his toiletries.

“Derek, why are you even in here? You have your own bathroom in your room.” Aiden says rejoining the conversation.

“Boyd is in my bathroom getting ready. You know it really is his, considering it’s the President’s room that has the attached bathroom. He thinks since he decided to live in an apartment with Erica, that means he can still re-claim it anytime he wants.” Derek laughs thinking about how he and Boyd give each other such a hard time, but it’s all in fun.

“Here bro, you can have my mirror. Anyway, everyone knows I’m the hot twin, so you need it more than me.” Aiden goes to walk out the door but not before Derek grabs his towel ripping it off. “What, you think that bothers me. This body is hot.” Aiden turns his back to them as he reaches for the door and Derek uses the towel to pop him across the ass. Aiden lets out a yelp but continues to walk down the hall to his room waving at the guys who, at this point, aren’t even surprised by naked brothers in the hall.

“Well everyone knows you’re my favorite.” Derek says to Ethan with a wink. “Damn man, what is that you just put on. It smells nice.”

“It’s Aramis. And I’m always everyone’s favorite.” They both laugh as Derek opens the door to the hallway.

“Guess you’ll be fighting the guys off you tonight.” Derek looks over at Ethan who is growing noticeably red in the face.

“Hopefully, a certain one. Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles? Is that his name?” Derek asks.

“Just a guy I met the other night. Tall and lanky. Seems really funny and the cutest little butt. Totally my type. He promised me he was coming.” Ethan responds with a grin on his face as he puts on his deodorant. “Freshman though. So I figured I need to have the talk with him before anything happens. They tend to get attached and think having fun has to lead to something serious. You know how it is.” Ethan gives Derek a sweet knowing look with his brown eyes.

“Yeah they do. But you survived it and got a great friend out of it.” Derek says as he walks out the door. He walks to his room and finds Boyd sitting on the bed finishing up a call. 

***  
“Ok I’m ready, how do I look? Does this say casual yet open to hooking up?” Stiles holds out his arms staring at Scott who is finishing his cocktail.

“No, it says this is a t-shirt I wear because it makes my arms look bigger than they are.” 

“Dammit Scott. Does it really?” Stiles turns around and looks at himself in the mirror. He sprays some cologne on and heads for the door with drink in hand. “I’m taking a roadie, I need some liquid courage.”

“Relax. It’s just a party.” They step into the hallway.

“It is not just a party. Oh how I wish it were just a party. A party where I didn't care what I looked like; or what I smelled like. Do you realize this is 18 years in the making? This is the moment when it all can change.” Stiles throws his hands up in the air frustrated that Scott doesn't realize the gravity of the situation. “I’m already sweating.”

“Well as long as you’re not making it bigger than it is, we should be fine.” The sarcasm rolling off Scott’s tongue. They turn to see the door from Jackson and Danny’s room open.

“No. No. No. We are not showing up with you two; and having everyone think we are a package deal.” Jackson looks more worried than pissed.

“Oh relax Jackson. Anyone who meets you will know there is no way you could have 3 friends.” Stiles glares back.

“Let’s all just head down there and we’ll just act like we dont know each other. If anyone ask, we’ll say we’ve never seen each other. Forget about the fact that we went to the same high school and that our rooms connect. I’m sure it would take a true detective to put it all together.” Danny says steering Jackson to the stairs down to the outside.

“Nice use of sarcasm Danny. You’ve been paying attention.” Stiles compliments.

They get outside and start heading toward greek row. Jackson walks ahead trying to out pace the group. Danny falls in line with Stiles as Scott lags, occupied with his texting to Allison.

“Wow man, you been working out?” Danny asks Stiles. “Your arms looks really good.”

Stiles turns back to Scott and loudly exclaims “Yes, I have. Thanks for noticing.” Scott just rolls his eyes continuing his conversation with his absent girlfriend.

Scott gets a message from Allison telling him that Lydia said she had to put her phone away before they go into the Kappa Sig house. Scott slips his back into his front pocket as they approach the Lambda Chi house. There is already a crowd that has flowed out of the house and is hanging out on the front porch. Scott swears it looks like something from a movie, while Stiles is too busy trying not to sweat too much before he sees Ethan.

“Hey volleyball guys.” a voice from the porch yells. They see Boyd appear out of the crowd.

“Hey man, Jackson Whitmore. I dont think we got to officially meet at the pool today. Legacy. My dad is class of ’90.” Jackson shakes Boyd’s hand trying to block the other guys.

“And who are your friends?”

“Oh that is Danny. He’s my best friend. Would be great for the house. Honor roll student, athlete and, if it helps, gay. I mean if you’re trying to diversify.” Danny just shakes his head in embarrassment as he shakes Boyd's hand.

“Well as much as I like to think we have a progressive house, we would prefer that you are cool guys rather than just a list of attributes.” Boyd answers and looks to Scott and Stiles.

“Scott McCall. This is Stiles.” Scott says and points to Stiles who is lingering in the back.

“Stiles? Is it just Stiles? Like Prince?” Boyd asks.

“Something like that. It’s just easier to go by Stiles; if you saw the name on the birth certificate.” Stiles is more concerned with looking for Ethan.

“Looking for anything in particular?”

“No I guess not.” Stiles lies.

“I think I know. Come on guys, let’s head inside and get you some drinks before your friend passes out from worry.” Boyd mistakenly thinks he knows what Stiles is looking for. He leads the guys into the house where all the furniture has been moved back against walls and there is a dance floor that is already getting packed with drunk guys and girls. He leads them through the crowd and out the sliding glass door to a patio that is almost as crowded. “Ok so we have liquor and mixers at this table. Over there behind that group of guys, there are some kegs too. Feel free to get a drink and meet some of the brothers.” Boyd goes toward the keg and Jackson follows striking up conversation.

“I’m going to stick with beer tonight too. You guys want one?” Danny asks as he heads in the same direction.

“Yeah sounds good. Stiles?” Scott answers and looks to his best friend.

“No, I think I’m going to need something stronger.” Stiles says as he steps up to the table and asks for vodka mixed with Red Bull. He keeps scanning the room. He takes the beverage and drinks it way too fast. One of the guys in the fraternity walks up and strikes up a conversation with Scott. Stiles shakes hands with the guy and then proceeds to ignore the entire conversation. Danny brings over the beers and joins in. Stiles finishes his drink and is able to get another without ever leaving the vicinity of the group.

“Stiles so do you?” Scott questions.

“Huh? What?”

“Dude, Paul wants to show us the house. Are you coming?” Scott replies.

“Yeah, let me get another drink and I will catch up.” Stiles walks up to the table and gets another one. A fraternity brother working the table tries to strike up conversation. Stiles nods and then adds, “So have you seen Ethan tonight?” The brother says he was inside earlier and continues with his talk of how great of a house this is. Stiles excuses himself to catch up with his friends because he really has no intention of joining this or any other fraternity. He is on a mission to find Ethan and finally join another fraternity. The fraternity of guys who aren’t in college and still virgins.

Across the room Derek walks up to Greenburg standing by the kegs. “Hey who are those guys that were over there? The two with the dark hair that just went inside with Paul?”

“I dont know. Freshmen. I gave one of them a beer for him and his friend.” Greenburg answers working the pump on the keg.  
“Dammit Greenburg, it would help to actually learn guys names when you are trying to talk to them about the fraternity.” Derek and walks over to Boyd as Greenburg just looks confused. “Boyd. How’s it going?”

“Great. Derek, meet Jackson Whitmore. He’s a freshman and really excited about joining Lambda Chi.” Boyd gives Derek a look begging him for relief from the non-stop talking Jackson. “He’s a legacy. Oh, I think Erica just showed up.” He says looking to see the blonde girl coming out onto the patio.

Derek gives Boyd a pat on the shoulder, essentially tapping him out. He has experience with over zealous freshman, wanting to join the fraternity, and shows pity on Boyd. He let’s Jackson start over on his well rehearsed speech on why he is Lambda Chi material.

“So Jackson, did you come alone tonight? Or did you come with friends?” Derek asks, hoping he can pull more guys into the painful conversation.

“Yeah, my best friend Danny. He’s right over the..” Jackson looks to where Danny was standing earlier. “I think I saw him go into the house with a guy in a Lambda shirt. Is he getting a tour? Do you think I could get one? I am planning to live in the house after pledging.”

“Wait. Does he have dark brown hair? Really tight green v-neck t-shirt?” Derek asks.

“Yep, that’s him. I dont want to take too much credit but Im the one who got him into working out, so he can wear those shirts now.” A never humble Jackson replies.

“So you came with some other friends too? Another dark hair guy with a goofy grin. And the other guy? Tall and lanky. Drinking like a fish. He’s got some impressive arms too. You get him into working out?” Derek asks hoping to find out the name of the freshman, who looked almost frantic in whomever he is trying to find in the crowd of people.

“He doesn't work out. It’s just the shirt, dammit.” Jackson looks irritated and then realizes he is talking to one of the guys he needs to impress. “I mean, those guys are my suite mates. We just happened to walk in together.” Derek is about to ask their names when Greenburg comes up with a keg emergency. Derek excuses himself to follow his brother inside to the kitchen and help find something to resolve the issue. Jackson realizes he is standing alone and heads off into the house to find more guys in the fraternity to impress.

Scott, Danny and Stiles follow Paul up the stairs as he gives the tour of the house. Suddenly, they are joined by another brother who strikes up a conversation. Stiles gets the feeling that the brothers must try to keep the ratio of one brother to one possible pledge. He notices that Scott is getting into his conversation with Paul and the other guy seems to only be talking to Danny. Suddenly, he feels like the odd man out on a double date. He feels someone come up right behind him and can’t help but notice the smell. He turns to see Ethan standing there with the sweetest smile. Stiles looks him up and down and feels himself go flush. Ethan is wearing a tight t-shirt with his greek letters across the front. The shirts sleeves are particularly short making Ethan’s biceps look even more impressive. Then there is the smell. Stiles doesn't know what cologne it is but can feel himself growing semi-hard just from the smell. He smiles as he looks at Ethan. 

“You made it. I knew you would. Aiden didn't think you were interested, but I knew you were. In pledging the fraternity, I mean.” Ethan says. The other four guys start to head off continuing on with the tour. “Your drink’s empty. Want to go get another and talk?” Ethan asks pulling gently on Stiles arm, directing him back down the stairs. 

“Sure” is all Stiles is able to get out as he realizes that he would be up for anything Ethan suggested. They get back out to the patio and Stiles gets another vodka and Red Bull. Ethan opts for a shot and a beer.

“I’m really glad you made it tonight.” Ethan tells Stiles.

He ignores the fact that he is starting to not be able to focus his vision. “Wouldn't have missed it for the world.”

“Why don’t I show you more of the house and we can talk why you should pledge?” Ethan leads Stiles back into the house. 

They make it inside right as the DJ switches to a dance mix of ‘Call Me Maybe’. People starting joining in the dancing; out of love for such a cheesy pop song. “Oh my god, I love this song. I gotta dance.” Stiles, wide eyed, says before heading to the dance floor. His dance moves show off that not only is he drunk, but is not feeling self-conscious. 

Ethan works himself over to Stiles on the dance floor. He whispers in Stiles ear “Wow, I would have never guessed you liked dancing so much.”

“I know, right. People think I wouldn't be a good dancer but when I’m drunk, I love to get out on the floor and show them.” Several people look over at Stiles and laugh at his dancing. 

Ethan just grins and puts an arm around Stiles waist. “I have to say, these are moves I’ve never seen before.” He tries to get Stiles into the rhythm of the music. Stiles, even drunk, realizes that he is dancing with a guy in front of a large group of people, none of them caring, and it makes him move closer to Ethan. He can feel Ethan’s arm pull tighter and a hand slip down, a little, touching Stiles ass. 

“Oh no, he is not out there dancing. These people aren’t ready for that.” Scott says from where he has just come down the stairs. Scott looks over at Danny and they both laugh.

“Hey, the Ethan guy doesn't seem to mind. Go ahead Stiles.” Danny remarks.

“Thank god. Maybe now, he can get some and relax.” Scott says a little too loudly.

Stiles and Ethan finish the song and dance to one more. “It’s so hot in here.” Stiles says pulling at his shirt. “Want to go somewhere cooler?” He says, working up the nerve to try and get Ethan alone.

“My room is upstairs. I keep it cold all the time and we can talk.” Ethan sees the smile on Stiles face and takes it to mean yes. He takes Stiles hand and leads him off the dance floor, up the stairs. He opens a bedroom door and leads Stiles in. After closing it says, “That’s better, not as hot or crowded, huh?” Ethan sits Stiles down on the floor and sits down beside him.

“This is much better” Stiles says trying his best to be seductive. He leans over and hugs Ethan.

Ethan realizing what Stiles is doing leans back from the hug and runs a hand along the side of Stiles face. “You have beautiful eyes. And you’re lips making me want to do this.” He leans in and kisses Stiles. It starts out slow and chaste. Ethan moves his arms around Stiles and licks across his lips wanting to be let into Stiles mouth. Stiles lets out a soft moan and opens his mouth allowing Ethan’s tongue in. He moves his arms around Ethan’s neck not wanting him stop. Their kiss grows deeper and then Ethan sits back. “I’ve been wanting to do that since we met.”

“Me too.” Stiles says and looks from Ethan’s face, down his body, to his crotch, only to return back up to his lips. “I’m still hot though.” Stiles says and starts to pull off his shirt. He doesn't realize how drunk he is and gets stuck in his shirt. 

Suddenly Ethan is running his hands up Stiles body and helping remove the shirt. “Let me help you with that.”

“Well that wasn't as sexy as I thought it would be.” Stiles says growing more and more embarrassed.

“I dont know, I thought it was pretty damn sexy.” Ethan responds leaning over to kiss him again. This time his tongue doesn't ask but instead goes right into Stiles mouth. Stiles falls back onto the floor taking Ethan with him. He has his arms around Ethan’s waist, slowly moving them under his shirt, running them along the muscular back. He then runs them back down and over Ethan’s jean covered ass. Stiles cant believe that he is making out with a guy this hot and getting to touch his body.

They continue to kiss as Ethan lays on top of Stiles. Suddenly Stiles pushes him back a little and looks into Ethan’s eyes. “I need to tell you something. Don’t be freaked out, but I dont know if I’m a top or bottom.” He stutters and continues on. “I mean I think I know which one I am but I’ve never ever actually tested that theory out.” 

Ethan smiles into Stiles eyes. “Stiles, I like you and think you’re great. But we’re not going to sleep together tonight. I just wanted to get to know you and hang out. I mean I hoped we would have some fun but I dont want you to think this is that serious. I just want us both to have a good time.”

Stiles looks relieved. “Oh wow, I’m so glad. I was worried we were going to do it with people right outside the room. I’m pretty sure that would not help me to relax. I mean I’m all for having a good time and don’t worry, I manscaped for you.”

“What? Oh my god, I cant believe you said that to me. You are so funny.” Ethan said kissing Stiles on the lips.

“No, really. I mean maybe it’s cause I’m drunk but I was hoping to get naked with you tonight. I can show you, it looks good down there.” A drunken Stiles moves his hands towards his jeans.

“I’m sure I will like it.” Ethan says running his hand along Stiles bare chest and stomach. He stops at the waist of Stiles underwear, running his fingers just under the waistband. 

Suddenly Stiles eyes go wide and he looks at Ethan with panic. “Ugh, I don’t feel well, can you stop the room? I dont think I can handle the way it’s spinning.” Ethan jumps up, adjusting the bulge in his jeans, and pulls Stiles up. He grabs his waste basket, dumping out the paper, and hands it to Stiles.

“Let me get you some water.” Ethan says as he throws open the door and heads out. It is only a few minutes before he is back and shuts the door. “Here drink this. I dont think anyone needs to see what I think is going to happen.”

“I cant throw up at my first college party. Can you get Scott so I can go home.” Stiles says holding the garbage can as though his life depended on it. Ethan caresses his face and nods.

He returns a few minutes later. “I cant find him. Do you want to lay down? Do you want me to take you back to your dorm? I can get you out of here with only a minimal number of people seeing you.” Stiles just nods, feeling embarrassed as to how the night has turned out. Ethan helps get Stiles shirt back. “I didn't think this night would entail me trying to get your clothes on.” Stiles just laughs and kisses Ethan.

Ethan walks Stiles out the room and though the people in the hall see them hanging onto each other, no one thinks much of it. They go down the back stairwell. They get outside and head back toward the dorms without too many people seeing them. Stiles is just thankful he didn't throw up. They get to the dorm and Ethan looks to Stiles “Where is your key to get in the building?”

“It’s in my pocket. Front right one.” Stiles says growing worse on the walk home. Ethan reaches in to get the key. “That’s not the key but feel free to grab that.” Stiles thinks he is being charming. Ethan just politely laughs, being used to guys getting drunk and embarrassing themselves. He has countless stories of frat brothers getting drunk and thinking they were funny or charming by flirting with him.

He leads Stiles up the stairs and into his room without being seen. There are not a lot of people hanging out in the common area at 2am. He gets Stiles to his bed and starts looking for a trash can. Stiles throws off his shirt and begins trying to get his shoes off while sitting on the bed. He reaches over too far for his left shoe and ends up on the floor when Ethan comes out of the bathroom. Ethan helps him back onto the bed and removes the other shoe. 

Stiles looks up, “Can you help me get these socks and jeans off. I can’t sleep in either of them, I get too hot.” Ethan just smiles and pulls the socks off. He unzips Stiles jeans and starts to pull them down. He taps Stiles on the hip to get him to lift his ass up. “When I hoped you would get me out of my pants tonight, this is not how I pictured it.”

Ethan smiles and leaves a water bottle beside the bed. He turns the lights off leaving Stiles in bed with the trash can by his side.

Scott makes it home a couple of hours later and trips over the boxes in the floor. He will blame the boxes tomorrow when he tells Stiles to unpack, not the 7 beers he had. He looks over to see Stiles lying under his covers. He gets out of his clothes and falls into bed.

Stiles wakes up the next morning. Well, really the afternoon. His head is pounding and his mouth feels like he’s been sucking on sand. ‘What the hell happened last night’ he wonders to himself. He looks at his phone for the time. 1:15. He sees a piece of paper on his desk.

“Hey, I still dont have your number so I couldn't send you a text. Hope you’re feeling ok. We should pick up where we left off when you’re feeling better. Call me, 555-483-3034. Ethan.  
P.S. you look sexy in just those boxer briefs.”


	5. First Day of Classes

“So did you even leave the room yesterday?” Scott asks pulling on a shirt as Stiles ties his sneakers. “You were playing video games when I left and sleeping when I got back.”

“Dude, I was hungover all day. I threw my guts up all day. I finally ate some soup around 9.” Stiles grabs his backpack and goes to the door. “Why do we have 8am classes. This is torture.” Scott follows him out the door.

“Did you talk to Ethan? Ever decide on the text you wanted to send?” The campus is crowded with students, mostly freshman, heading to early morning classes.

“Yeah, I stressed out over it all day and went with: ‘Thanks for taking care of me. Hope to see you soon.’” Stiles tells Scott.

“It took you all day to come up with that? Just that?” Scott shakes his head. “Ok, I’m this way. Calculus. See you back for lunch? Think about coming tonight. You might like it.”

“Yes to lunch and no to tonight. Scott, I love you, but I have no desire to join a frat. Sure, I’ve watched some videos with frat guys discovering close bonds with each other that usually involve getting naked, but that doesn't mean I want to actually join one. Even if this house is full of hot guys.”

“You’re talking about porn, arent you?” Scott says, walking off, covering his ears.

“What? There was a story line too.” Stiles yells after him. He turns and walks into the building thinking to himself, “Ok, time for Psych 101 and Ethan.” 

Stiles walks into the lecture hall realizing that he is sharing the class with about 100 other students. He is about to give up when he sees a guy turn his head and there is that smile. He lights up and starts making his way toward Ethan. He walks up and sees a hot guy talking to Ethan. “Hey Ethan. How’s it going?” 

Ethan stops talking to the hot guy and turns. “Stiles, how’s it going? Glad you found me today. This is Marc. He’s a freshman too.”

“Good. Hey Marc, is it? Did you get my text?” Stiles says sitting down next to Ethan and Marc.

Ethan responds, “Yeah, figured I would just see you today and catch up.” Marc starts to look down, as Ethan and Stiles start their conversation, feeling it should be private.

“Oh ok. I was worried you didn't get it since I hadn’t heard back from you. I’m sorry about Monday night. I must have eaten something bad and then....” Stiles tries to get out but Ethan stops him.

“Hey, it’s cool, we’ve all been there. No worries.” Ethan replies as the professor comes in and starts class. Stiles is distracted trying to look over at Ethan. And also Marc, who is way too hot to be sitting so close to Ethan. 

The class ends early as the professor only reviews the curriculum and then releases them. Marc gets up and looks to Ethan. “So I’ll see you tonight Ethan? Nice meeting you Stiles.” He heads out of the lecture hall.

“Oh is he coming to rush tonight? Seems like a nice guy. Did you know him before? Weird way his eyes are kind of close together. Not that I would criticize a guy but did you notice? I noticed, can’t ignore it.” Stiles tells him. 

“Stiles. Stiles. Relax, I just met him. I dont know if he is coming to rush, but I’m meeting him later for a drink. I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression Monday night. I like you and think you’re super cute. But it’s the beginning of the year and I’m trying to have some fun. You seemed ok with that the other night?”

“No, no. I’m cool. I’m in the same place, meeting all kinds of guys. Dont even get me started on the one I hooked up with last night.” Stiles lies starting to panic. “Oh, I gotta go. I think Scott is waiting on me. I’ll see you around.” He walks off leaving Ethan confused.

“Stiles, I’m sorry. I thought we were both on the same page.” Ethan apologizes as Stiles walks away.

***

“I need pizza. Just pizza. Pizza understands me and I’ll die alone eating pizza.” Stiles sits down beside Scott at the table. Allison and Lydia look up from their conversation.

“Dude, what’s wrong? How could your classes be that bad already?” Scott asks.

“No. I Ran into Ethan and Marc. Marc and his stupid chest in a t-shirt that is too tight. God, I hate Marc.” Stiles laments.

“Who’s Marc?” Allison asks.

“Doesn’t matter.” Stiles says looking down and grabbing his first slice.

“Oh no dude. Sorry.” Scott says and puts his arm around Stiles. “Don’t stress, we’ll find you a guy. A better guy than Ethan. Hotter.”

“Please. Why bother. Ethan and his incredible bulge are too hot for me.” Stiles says and looks at his slice. “I love you pizza. You wont let me down.”

Everyone finishes eating and heads back to the dorm. 

***

“Stiles, you should still come tonight. Don’t stay away because of Ethan. It sounds like he did like you. He’s just not ready to date one guy. You can still pledge Lambda Chi.” Scott says staring at the mirror, trying to get his tie tied the right length. “I dont want to do this without you.” Scott gets frustrated and starts over.

“No, man. It’s not just Ethan. I never planned to pledge, you know that. It’s just not my thing.” Stiles says getting up. “Here, let me do it.” He stands behind Scott and reaches over to get his tie right. 

“I’m just worried we wont get to see each other as much if we’re not both joining.” Scott says as Stiles finishes. “I want us both to have fun this year.” Scott smiles and pushes his ass back into Stiles crotch and rubs it. “See, didn't that make you happier? A guy with a great ass rubbing into your crotch?”

“Thanks Scott. But straight guy, butt loving is not my idea of happiness. Sorry.” Stiles goes and lays down. He picks up a controller and starts playing one of his games. “Have fun tonight. They’re gonna love you.”

“Thanks man. Feel better.” Scott says as he walks out the door.

***

“Ok so the plan is to meet as many brothers as we can. We’ll start together the first half hour and then separate. Once we’ve separated we’ll make sure to talk each other up, ok?” Jackson says as he walks toward the house. Danny is more relaxed and doesn't seem to be in as much of a panic.

“Jackson, calm down. It’s going to be great. I thought you were a legacy, so why are you getting so stressed?” Danny asks.

“I know but what if that isn't enough? I’m not used to having to try and impress people. I mean look at me.” Jackson stops before they get to the Lambda Chi porch. “We gotta hit up Boyd and the Derek guy first. Then, we hit up all the other brothers.” They walk up the porch and into the house.

 

***  
“So I figured out who the guys were the other night.” Greenburg says as he runs up to Derek. 

“Huh? Shit Greenburg that was two days ago. How’d you figure that out?” Derek asks.

“I’ve been working on it. I also talked to that Jackson guy again. He is over there with Boyd. The guy with him was one of the guys from the other night. His name is Danny. The other two were Scott and Stiles. Pretty impressive, huh?” Greenburg replies.

“Ok, but which was Scott and which was Stiles. Stiles? Isn't that the guy Ethan was hooking up with?” 

“Oh shit. I don’t know which is which. I can ask Ethan?” Greenburg says with a look of confusion on his face. “I thought Ethan was hooking up with some guy named Marc? He said he had to get out of rush early tonight for a date. Or I can ask the one of them that just walked through the door. See.” He points to where Scott just walked in.

“Greenburg, go do something. I got this.” Derek says as he walks toward the door. “Hey man, glad you made it tonight. I’m Derek and wanted to introduce myself. What did you think of the party the other night?”

“Oh hey Derek. Scott McCall. It’s nice to meet you. The party was a blast. My friends and I had a great time. Well, one of them had too much fun.” Scott shakes his hand.

“Your friends? Did they come back tonight?” Derek asks looking around.

“Yeah, well at least some of them. There they are.” Scott waves over to Jackson and Danny who are talking to Boyd. 

“Oh. Wasn't there another guy? Did he not come?” Derek asks with a saddened face.

“Oh you mean Stiles. He, uh, couldn't make it.” Scott feels like he needs to apologize for Stiles not being there. Derek tries to hide his frown.

“No problem man, come meet some of the other brothers.” Derek leads Scott over to some of the other brothers milling around. Derek realizes Stiles is the guy Ethan is seeing and figures that puts an end to that.

***

“Dude! Dude! Wake up!” Scott shakes Stiles as he sleeps in his bed. 

“What? Scott, what are you doing?” Stiles asks and rolls over. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“Scoot over, I need to talk.” Scott jumps into Stiles bed and cuddles into his best friend.

“Oh my god. I have class in the morning.” Stiles says moving over so Scott can lay on the bed. Scott puts an arm around Stiles and rests his head on his best friends shoulder. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a little. It was so much fun. I met a ton of cool guys and they thought I was cool. I’m so going to be a frat bro.”

“Was Ethan there? Did he ask about me?” Stiles ask.

“He was. And dude, he cornered me and told me that he was sorry if he sent you the wrong message. He thought you all were just having a good time. But dont worry, I’m going to pledge the frat and find another brother who is gay. I dont know if any of them are, but there are a lot of hot guys. I will find you a gay one and make him fall in love with my best friend. You know why? Cause you are the most amazing guy. Smart, funny, super sweet with a tight little ass. Im drunk dude but just so you know, if I were to go gay, it would totally be for you. I’m going to get you laid and it’s going to be with one of my future fraternity brothers. Oh and you should have seen Jackson. I thought Danny was going to die of second hand embarrassment. He was kissing so much ass and completely nervous.”

“Ok, but can you share this with me tomorrow? I’m dreaming of hot guys right now. Are you in the fraternity now?” Stiles rolls over toward the wall. Scott reaches over and kisses Stiles on the cheek.

“No, I have to go again tomorrow. And then we find out on Friday. I think they’re gonna pick me. It’s gonna be a great year. For both of us, trust me.” Scott snuggles into Stiles and starts to drift off.


	6. First Night Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I wrote and edited this chapter while I was drinking. Sorry for any typos, etc. I will probably correct them this weekend but wanted to get this one out. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me any feedback. Thanks.

“So are you in the frat after last night?” Stiles asks as they walk to class Friday morning.

“No, it was just the second night of rush. We find out tonight. I don’t know how or when, just that we’ll be notified today if we were chosen. I couldn't even sleep last night.” Scott replies visibly worried.

“Dude, you’ll be fine. Who couldn't love that face?” Stiles tells Scott as he reaches up and grabs his chin. “Why dont we do something tonight to celebrate?” Scott agrees as they head their separate ways.

Stiles goes into Psych class and proceeds to walk to a crowded row and take the last seat. He starts looking at his notebook making sure not to make eye contact with Ethan. He isnt ready for any awkward conversations.

***  
“Ok, guys quiet down. We’ve got to finish the conversation from last night about the rushees.” Boyd speaks sternly trying to calm the raucouse crowd of brothers sitting around the room. “I think we’ve decided on all the guys we want, or have to take. Any other comments?” The room remains silent. 

Ethan comes running in. “Sorry I’m late. I’ve been behind all day.”

“More like got it in the behind.” Greenburg says and guys start snickering.

“Hey, it’s not my fault you got no one but your right hand, Greenburg.” Ethan says, not caring about being the source of the joke. “Though it was a great night.” Derek looks over at him, wondering who Ethan spent the night with.

“Settle down everyone. Greenburg, shut the hell up. All we need to do is figure out little brothers and we can go. I already said I got Danny. Anyone else got a specific request?” Boyd asks the group. There are a couple of names shouted out for the pledges and everyone seems to agree.

“I can take McCall.” Aiden states but Boyd just shakes his head.

“No he’s going with Derek.” Boyd looks to Derek daring him to disagree.

“Why me? I wasn't planning on having a little brother from this class.” Derek looks annoyed that he is being asked to take one.

“Because I think it’s a good fit. McCall’s so damn happy and excited over everything, it’ll be a good fit. A little ying and yang.” Boyd speaks more to the group than Derek, trying to sell his idea. “Maybe he can get that grumpy cat frown off your face. Everyone agree?” Derek sees as his fraternity brothers start raising their hands til almost the entire room has one arm in the air. 

“Fine, whatever. I give up. I got McCall.” Derek replies throwing up his hands with his trademark frown on his face. “And just for the record, I’m not always in a bad mood.”

Someone yells out, “Maybe if you could get some like Ethan you might smile.” Derek flips off the group as they burst out in laughter.

“Ok Ethan you get Whitmore since you were late. And don’t give me a bullshit reason why not.” 

Ethan just smiles knowing there is no reason to argue. “Well guess I wont be teaching much this semester. I’m sure he’ll tell me everything about us by the time it’s over with.”

***  
“Ok, man it’s just us tonight. Lydia said her and Allison have one more night of rush before it’s over for the sororities. Wonder how long we have to wait in our rooms?” Jackson continues to pace talking more to himself than Danny, who is reading a book.

“Relax man. Just sit down; or have a drink. Something.” Danny says without his eyes ever leaving the page. “I’m sure they’ll just to drop off a letter letting us know if we’re in or not.”

“Oh shit, you think they would give us a rejection letter? Or just not tell us anything? Fuck, I’m making a cocktail. You want one?”

“Sure. Sounds good. Just dont get drunk before they show up.” Danny tells him sternly.

***  
“Well, I can hear Jackson and Danny, so that’s a good sign?” Scott asks unable to focus on the game he and Stiles are playing.

“Sure man. How long do we have to wait? I wanna get some food. I’m starving.” Stiles says kicking Scott’s ass in the game. 

Suddenly they hear a commotion in the hall and there is banging on the door. It startles Stiles but Scott is already at the door before he can react. He throws the door open and there’s a group of guys shouting and clapping. “Scott McCall you have been chosen to pledge Lambda Chi Alpha. What say you?” the guy in front asks.

“Hell yeah.” Scott practically yells back and the guys get even louder with their clapping and yelling. They suddenly grab Scott and lift him in the air, carrying him down the hall. Stiles makes his way to the door and sees Jackson and Danny also being taken away with Scott. 

He stands there for a moment before closing the door and realizing how quiet the room is. He just stands there looking around, feeling alone. He sits down on the bed but is too distracted to un-pause the game.

After about an hour, he remembers how hungry he is and figures he’s on his own if he wants to eat anything tonight. He walks down to the cafe in the quad and orders a cheese steak and fries. He finds a table and looks around. The cafe is almost deserted as most students are either engulfed in greek life or already out partying. Suddenly someone sits down and he looks up to see Matt. He is dressed in dark skinny jeans and a tight black shirt. His outfit just exudes going out for the night. “Sucks sometimes doesn't it?” Matt asks as Stiles just nods and starts eating his fries. “I saw your friends getting carried away. Dont worry, we all feel alone sometime during our freshman year. You’ll find other friends to do things with. Maybe people you have more in common with.”

“But he’s my best friend. There can’t be anyone I get along with better than Scott.” Stiles responds feeling abandoned.

“Don’t worry, the rush of rush will wear off and he’ll figure out a good balance between fraternity and friends.” Matt says smiling. “Get it? Rush of rush?” Stiles just rolls his eyes at the dumb joke. “Hey what are you doing tonight? Up for a new adventure?”

“Nothing, probably just playing video games. What do you have in mind?” Stiles looks worried.

“Come with me to Jungle.” Matt says getting more and more excited by the idea.

“What is Jungle?” Stiles isnt sure he likes where this is going.

“What? You don’t know what Jungle is? You sure you’re gay? It’s part of the welcome kit for all newbies.” Stiles knows Matt is just messing with him now. “It’s the gay club closest to campus. Come on.”

“I’m not sure that’s my scene. I’m not really a club kind of guy.” Stiles looks at Matt. “And I’ve never actually been to a gay bar.”

“Even better reason to come. You might meet someone to make you feel less lonely. Besides, only part of it is a dance club. There is an area that’s just a bar with pool, darts, and a jukebox. A lot like The Library but with better eye candy. I insist you come. I wont take no for an answer.” Matt stands up. “I want to be the one to take your virginity. Gay club virginity that is. Let’s go cause you ain’t wearing that.” Stiles thinks about it for minute and grabs his tray. He disposes of it and follows Matt.

Forty five minutes later and Stiles is hanging out in Matt’s room. He has changed and is wearing a red plaid shirt with dark jeans. Matt proceeded to not only help him find an outfit but also get his hair just the right amount of messy. “Ok, I dont usually do this with freshman, but I’m gonna make an exception this time.” Matt says as he hands him a vodka and tonic water. Stiles winces with the first sip realizing that Matt not only likes to make strong drinks, but likes cheap vodka. “Ok, shotgun that and we’re out of here.” Stiles throws the drink back.

“So we’re not driving?” Stiles asks as he follows Matt down toward the strip past the already packed bars by all the people who arent into greek life but still live for going out.

“Well first, we’ve been drinking so we’re not driving anywhere. Secondly, it’s just a block off the strip. It takes 10 min to get there.” Matt responds as they pass The Library where the same bouncer is checking ID’s and marking freshmen with his trademark X. Stiles follows Matt around a corner and sees the sign. He looks at the bar and notices there’s no line. They walk up and show the guy at the door their ID’s. Stiles is confused that there is no mark to identify him as under 21. 

They walk down a dim hallway and enter a large room with 2 bars, a dance floor, boxes throughout the room and not a single person. The bartender is reading a book and doesn't even acknowledge them. “Well this is anticlimactic. Dude, there isnt anyone here. What the hell?” Stiles says feeling let down. “I think I know why I've never been to a gay club before. I dont know, thought there might be some guys. Crazy me.”

“Stiles relax. No one gets to a club at 9:45. Dont worry, this place will be packed in about an hour and half. And besides, the bar will have a pretty good size crowd already. Follow me.” Matt leads him around a corner and through a door. They are standing just inside a smaller room, but it is more to Stiles liking. He sees a room of mainly guys. All that look to be around his age, some playing darts or pool. At the bar, there are a couple of guys doing a round of shots. And at the end of the bar sits a drag queen who looks to be overseeing the whole place. They walk over to the bar and a guy in a black tank top turns and smiles at them. Stiles just freezes. He is beautiful. Not just hot. Not just attractive but literally beautiful. His face is soft but with a strong jawline. He has the body of a greek god and his smile is confident bordering on cocky.

“Matty where you been? The usual?” The tall bartender asks and turns to Stiles. “And for your friend?”

“Isaac meet Stiles. He’s living on my floor this year.” Matt responds smiling at the way Stiles just looks dumbfound staring at Isaac.

“Awwww, Freshman. I knew I hadn’t seen you before.” Isaac gives him a quick once over. “Would’ve definitely remembered you.” Stiles continues to stare. Isaac looks to Matt, “Does he speak?”

“Usually. A lot. It’s his first time. Try to be gentle with him. Can you grab us two rum runners?” Matt responds. Isaac starts making the drinks completely aware that Stiles is still staring. “Relax dude. Most guys like it when you actually speak to them.” 

Stiles recovers the ability to speak and turns. “Holy shit! Really? That is what the guys here look like. I thought I had seen some hot guys already but dammit he’s beautiful.”

Isaac walks back over and puts the drinks down. Matt goes for his wallet, but Isaac just waves him off. “This round is on me. Consider it the newbie special.”

“Funny, I dont remember you doing that when I first started coming here.” Matt says sarcastically.

Isaac looks between the two of them and says, “I only do it for cute ones.” He winks at Stiles and walks to the other end of the bar.

Matt rolls his eyes but notices that Stiles has turned beet red and is smiling like a goof. “Relax Stiles, he’s a bartender. It’s his job to flirt. And he’s really good at his job.” He throws down a tip and walks over to the dart board. He looks back. “Come on.”

The guys keep playing and ordering drinks. By the time they are on their 4th round the place is packed. Stiles keeps spinning around seeing cute guy after cute guy. “Oh my god. I cant believe there are all these hot guys. And all of them gay. Why haven’t I been here every night since I moved in.” 

A cute guy in shorts and a hoodie walks by and smiles. “Hi” he says but keeps walking with his friends. Stiles just smiles and waves.

“I think he’s flirting. Do you think he’s flirting?” Stiles looks at Matt in a panic. “Should I buy him a drink? Go talk to him? Dude, what do I do?”

“You relax is what you do. Give it a minute. You are way too eager.” Matt tells him. “And get us another round. It’s your turn.”

Stiles heads to the crowded bar and ends up beside the drag queen sitting at the end of the bar. He smiles at her and waits patiently for Isaac. “Well aren’t you the cutest thing. Baby, you must be a Freshmen. I could eat you up. And I know just where I’d start.” He feels a hand grab his ass and reach between his cheeks. He jumps but before he can turn to her, Isaac walks ups.

“Easy Mary Edith. Don’t scare the Freshmen.” Isaac says to her. 

She gets up and finishes her drink. “Please. You’re just worried I’ll steal him from you.” She looks to Stiles, “Baby watch my seat, I gotta run to the pisser.” She pinches his ass again, “And I’ll watch yours.” walking off.

Isaac just smiles at Stiles, “Don’t pay her any attention. She’s basically harmless. Though the first month of working here, my ass was so sore, I wasn't sure I would be able to sit down.” Stiles eyes nearly pop out of his head. “Because she kept grabbing it. Get your mind out of the gutter.” Isaac throws his towel at Stiles. “Another round?” Stiles just nods, “Ok but not until you actually say something.”

“Please.” Stiles just keeps smiling.

Isaac comes back with two rum runners and two shots. Stiles looks between them and Isaac confused. “It’s Fireball. I decided I wanted you to do a shot with me. Either it’ll make you able to form words. Or me drunk enough to not care.” He hands one to Stiles and smiles at him as they do their shots.

Stiles winces and finally speaks, “Shit, that burns.” Isaac just smiles and cheers. “So do you work here instead of going to college?” It’s the only thing he can think to ask.

“No, I go to school too. Junior. I just work here on the weekends and Wednesdays to afford to live off campus.” A guy at the other end starts shouting at Isaac. “Sorry. Gotta go, he’s a complete lush but a great tipper. I’m here tomorrow night, starting at 7.”

Stiles continues to stand there but suddenly notices Mary Edith; back in her seat sizing him up. He grabs his drinks and backs away from her, protecting his backside from her roaming hands. 

“What the hell? That guy came back over but saw you flirting with Isaac and left.” Matt takes his drink.

“I think I might be in love.” Stiles jokes as he stares at Isaac.

A few hours and multiple drinks later, Stiles has missed the dart board for the last three turns. Matt takes the remaining darts and lays them down. “Ok that means it time to go home.” He starts to direct Stiles toward the exit door.

“Wait, I should give Isaac my number. Or ask for his, dont you think?” Stiles looks worried.

“Ok, there is no way you are going to be able to write down your number or get his. Look at how crowded the bar is. Just come back when he’s working; and come early.” Stiles follows Matt’s finger pointing to the throngs of guys yelling for Isaac’s attention. He lets Matt lead him out of the bar defeated.

It takes Matt double the time to get a drunk and unsteady Stiles back. “And then there’s his arms. I want him to hold me all night. Well after he fucks me. Did you see what he was hiding in those pants? Sign me up.” Matt just laughs as he leads Stiles onto their floor.

“Ok this is your room. You’ve spent the last twenty minutes telling me everything that makes Isaac damn near perfect. Anything else before I let you go to sleep?” Matt asks.

“Just this.” Stiles reaches over and kisses him. Matt pulls back surprised. “You want to come in? I mean I plan to let Isaac take my virginity, but that doesn't mean I dont think you’re hot.” 

Stiles goes in for another kiss but Matt holds him at arms length. “Ok you’re drunk. I think you need to go to bed.” 

Stiles just moves into his room and looks at Matt, “I just wanna kiss. I love kissing. Didn’t get to do it much in high school and want to make up for lost time.” 

Matt laughs and starts to walk away as he sees the door closing. “Goodnight Stiles.”


	7. First Meeting pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do a Stiles and Derek just missing each other at the frat party, not sure I pulled it off or not. I have been traveling and have to leave again on Saturday so I wanted to publish this, but I didn't finish the chapter so it's a bit of a cliffhanger (really just stops in the middle). 
> 
> Feel free to give me any feedback. Thanks

“Ugh, Stiles. Stiles help.” Scott yells from his bed. Stiles rolls over and tries to ignore the yelling from across the room. “Stiles please. I need water. Im so hungover, I need you.”

Stiles just grunts and gets out the bed and proceeds to make his way to the mini-fridge. He grabs two bottles of water and lays down on Scott’s bed beside his best friend. “Dude, not so loud. My head is killing me. Give me some blanket, Im freezing.” Scott throws the blanket back and scoots over. Stiles pulls the blanket over him and tries to fall back asleep. “You’re not the only one hungover.”

Scott takes a sip of water. “What are you talking about? Did you go out last night? By yourself?”

“Actually I did go out. And not by myself, but with other friends. You’re not the only one who can make friends.”

“Ok but why are you yelling at me?” Scott says laying his finger in front of Stiles mouth.

“Im not yelling. You’re just hungover.” Stiles feels something and his eyes pop open. “Scott what you are wearing?”

Scott just rolls over onto this back and looks under the covers. “Oh, I guess I got hot last night, so nothing.”

Stiles jumps out of the bed, “Dammit man. Did you just rub your wiener against me?” He walks back over to his bed and lays down. “You know you could ask about my other friends and what I did.”

“Sorry Stiles. Come back over and tell me what you did last night. I want to tell you about mine.”

“No Scott. I will not lay in bed with you when you’re not dressed.” Stiles rolls over and pulls the blanket over his head. “Now get a shower and I will fill you in over breakfast.” He doesn’t hear anything and rolls over. “Dammit Scott, get up.”

Scott jumps up out of bed and makes his way over to the bathroom, completely nude. He goes into the bathroom to find Danny at the door. “Hey Danny. Have fun last night?” Scott stretches and yawns.

“Uh Scott, you’re naked.” Danny says looking Scott up and down. “You’re aware of that, right?”

“Oh sorry. You care if I go first.” Danny waves him toward the shower and as he closes the door he hears, “Damn gay guys are so up tight.”

An hour later, a freshly showered Stiles and Scott are locking their door to make their way to find something to eat. Danny sticks his head out the door. “Hey guys. Y’all going out to get some food? Care if I tag along?” They both shake their head. “Jackson is still sleeping last night off.”

They decide to head off campus down to the strip to find a greasy breakfast to cure their hangovers. They get to the diner and find a booth. “So Stiles, fill me in on what you did.” Scott says.

“Ok, so after you guys deserted me.” Stiles starts as Scott rolls his eyes. “I ended up getting something to eat with Matt and we went to Jungle.”

“You went to Jungle. Dude, Im so jealous. I’ve been wanting to go there but Jackson wont let me go without him; and he hasn’t been able to.” Danny says.

“What is Jungle?” Scott asks confused.

“It’s a gay club.” Danny responds.

“Actually, part of it is a club. The other part is a bar with darts and pool. And the most beautiful bartender I’ve ever seen.” Stiles tells Danny.

“Gay club? I want to go. Why haven’t you taken me Stiles?” Scott asks as though he is offended that he has not known about this before today.

“What! You’re mad that I haven’t taken you to the gay bar yet?” Stiles looks between Danny and Scott.

“I mean I dont want to go. But I want to go.” Scott says looking at Stiles. “I want you to feel like you can take me. I always want to be part of what you’re doing. That’s it, were going to the gay bar today. We have to be at the house by 9 for the party but we can go this afternoon. Do you think they are open during the day? Like showing football games on t.v. or something?”

“Ok 1st of all Scott, what party? 2nd of all, that is offensive to think that a gay bar wouldn’t be showing football on t.v.” Stiles says pointing at Scott while looking to Danny.

“So we can go watch games there today, then?” Scott asks.

“Oh I dont know if they are even open during the day much less if they have TV's.”

“Well, look it up. If so, then let’s go down around 6 or 7 to get some drinks. Meet you some guys and then we’ll head to the party.” Scott says. “All pledges have to be at the house by 9 p.m. but we can get a couple of drinks beforehand. You in Danny?”

Danny nods as the waitress brings their food. He isnt sure that Scott and Stiles are even listening to each other as they talk.

“So what party is this?” Stiles asks again and starts to devour his eggs.

“It’s our first frat party as pledges. They’re not open to everyone anymore. It’s just the brothers, pledges and their guests.” Danny tells him.

Scott grabs Stiles arm and shakes him before starting to eat. “And of course I had to make sure my bestie was on the guest list. I want you to come to the party and meet all my future brothers. You’ve got to meet Derek. He’s my big brother and is like the coolest dude ever. Danny tell him.”

“He’s the coolest dude ever.” Danny says sarcastically not getting involved in the conversation. “You can meet all the guys. Boyd is pretty great too. My big bro.”

“I’m sorry but what are big brothers? I mean I know what they are but what is the point?” Stiles asks.

“What? What?” Scott drops his fork as though insulted. “You may think that now, but wait til you meet Derek. He’s a total badass. He fucking rocks at sports. He is super sarcastic and everyone thinks he is the coolest. Wait til you see his car too. Black Camaro.”

“I’m not going to lie Stiles. I think you’ll really like him. Well, at least the look of him.” Danny replies. “You gotta see his body. The ass on him is freaking amazing”

“What? Huh?” Stiles looks between the two.

“Oh no, he’s not kidding dude. Derek’s body is amazing.” Scott says turning to look Stiles. “I mean he has an amazing chest and his ass in jeans is probably the greatest thing you will ever see in your life Stiles.”

“Ok, but I dont want to interfere with anything you all have Scott.” Stiles says sarcastically. “Is he gay?”

“Ha ha. I dont know but I think he’s straight.” Scott says. “Dude, I dont want to sleep with him but if I was going gay, he might give you a run for your money. I think I hit the jackpot on big brothers. I cant wait for you two to meet. He’s great and you’re great. You’re going to love him. Did I mention he is the captain of our frat Lacrosse team.”

They are finishing up and paying when Danny’s phone goes off. He looks at it and shakes his head. “Great. Jackson woke up and cant believe I went to breakfast without him. God, Im going to hear about this for the next week” They all laugh and head back to the dorms.

 

***

“Oh babe, that’s awesome. Tri Delt is the best. What did Allison decide on?” Jackson is pacing talking on the phone. “Huh, really. That is weird. Cant believe she would decide that.”

Danny walks in with a take away container for Jackson. “I brought you eggs and bacon.” He lays them on the desk as Jackson is finishing his call.

“Ok, love you babe.” Jackson picks up the container and looks at Danny. “You went to breakfast with the two testicles without me? Really? Listen to this.” He eyes Danny making sure he is paying attention. “Allison decided not to accept any of the sorority bids she got. Lydia went with Tri Delta which is not surprising. I guess Allison is going the independent route.”

 

***  
“Ok enough! Just pay attention since you just got us killed.” Stiles says to Scott as they continue their marathon gaming. “I’m so sick of you talking about this Derek. I dont know him but I already dont like him.”

Scott looks at Stiles offended. He sits his controller down and turns to Stiles. “Ok seriously dude, that’s not funny.” He looks at Stiles so earnestly that Stiles wants to laugh but knows he cant. “I want you two to meet and you’re going to love each other.”

“Geez Scott. Im kidding.” Stiles says as he puts the controller down and heads toward the bathroom. “Im going to jump in the shower. We got to get to Jungle.” He throws off his shirt and shorts standing in nothing but his boxer briefs. “I cant wait for you to meet Isaac.”

“Wait. Who’s Isaac?” Scott asks as he sees Stiles enter the bathroom.

“Dammit Scott. If you could get over you’re boner for Derek you would have heard me telling you about Isaac.” Stiles sticks his head out of the bathroom. He throws his boxer briefs at Scott. “He’s only the love of my life. He is the most beautiful guy who bartends at Jungle.”

Fifteen minutes later and Stiles is coming out of the shower wrapped in only a towel.

“Ok I’m getting in, be out in a few.” Scott gets up and moves to the bathroom.

“So do you care to make it at least 15 minutes?” Stiles looks up at Scott, firing up his computer. 

“Eeeww gross. Are you actually telling me before you beat off?” Scott asks offended.

“Well I dont want to go there locked and loaded. It’s hard enough for me to pay attention to him, I dont need to be on the brink”. Scott starts peeling off his clothes as he makes his way into the bathroom. “Get it? Hard enough.”

“Yeah, I got it. It was really bad.” Scott sticks his head out of the bathroom door. “You got 15 minutes so dont waste it. Oh yeah, let me help you out.” Scott jumps from behind the door completely naked and starts dancing around. He runs back in the bathroom and shuts the door laughing.

“Great, better make it 20 minutes. I need some time to get rid of that horrible image.”

***

Half an hour later they are making their way out of the dorm. “Man, I cant believe Jackson wont let Danny go with us. Just because he has to spend time with Lydia.” Scott says checking to make sure his shirt looks good. “So this is ok, right? I tried to wear something tight. Thought the guys would appreciate it.”

“Dude, Danny is whipped. I’ve never seen such a screwed up friendship. Thank god we’re normal. You know just me letting my straight roommate know that he looks hot for his trip to the gay bar.” Stiles replies.  
“So I look hot, huh?” Scott bumps into Stiles smiling like a fool. “Dont worry, I’ll make sure everyone knows we’re not together. Remember we got to leave by 8:30 to get to the house on time. Allison is going to be at the party later too. She’s been acting odd lately. I mean Im not surprised she didn’t want to pledge and I support that. But she hasn’t been wanting to hang out as much. Do you think everything is ok? Oh god, do you think she might be worried Im going to meet someone else now that Im a frat guy?” Scott looks worried. “I mean we haven’t even had sex since we’ve been at school.” Stiles notices Scott adjusts himself and realizes his friend is currently walking around in a haze of horniness.

Stiles seems annoyed about having to pull Scott back off his self-imposed ledge of worry. “She’s fine. She is probably just getting used to living with Lydia. I dont know how she can handle that 24 hours a day.” Scott smiles but Stiles knows he is still worried.

“Maybe I’ll ask Derek what he thinks. He’s a bit of a stud from what I hear around the house. Guys talk about him being pretty wild his freshmen and sophomore year.”

“Great, here we go. The 'Derek is the greatest' monologue.” Stiles keeps finding himself getting annoyed whenever the topic of Derek comes up.

“Sorry man. I’ll give it a rest.” Scott says as they walk into the club part of Jungle. Scott looks around smiling. “This looks like it could be fun. Maybe Ill make you bring me back with Allison sometime. I can remind her what a sexy dancer I am.”

“Not if you do a repeat of that naked dance from earlier.” Stiles directs them toward the door to the bar area. “I thought I was going to have wash my eyes out with alcohol. Here we are.” 

“Whatever, you loved it.” Scott follows Stiles into the bar and notices there are all types of guys at the bar. “Wow, this looks like any other bar. And they are playing the football games on the t.v. Dude, look at all the guys. What’s your specialty? Twinks, bears, otters, you got them all.”

“Scott, what the hell are you talking about? That’s offensive to think a gay bar wouldn’t look like any other bar. We are just like everyone else.” Scott looks upset that he might have hurt Stiles feelings. “And how do you know what an Otter is?”

“I’m sorry man. I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought it would be different, I dont know. Guys in their underwear dancing on the bar or something. From what I googled, that’s very popular at gay bars. That how I know all the terminology.”

Stiles realizes he is the one being an asshole. His best friend was googling gay bars because he wanted to make sure Stiles didn’t have to go it alone. “No, Im sorry. Im the one being a jerk. You’re just being a great friend. A weird one, but a great one, who is going to have a lot of explaining to do if Allison sees your search history. Come on, I’ll introduce you to Isaac.”

They walk up to the bar. Isaac comes from out of the back and makes his way over. “Newbie, back so soon? You must have missed me.” Isaac is wearing another black tank top, which must be the standard uniform for Jungle bartenders. “Oh and you brought another newbie. A cute one. Trying to get more free drinks out of me?” 

Scott just blushes as Stiles introduces him. “This is Scott. My best friend and he’s straight. Trust me, he loves to tell people that all the time.”

“Geez Stiles, when you say it like that I sound like an insecure asshole.” Scott says as he shakes Isaac’s hand. “Im not homophobic, just want to make sure I dont lead anyone on.”

“No problem. I mean if you are going to gay bars wearing tight shirts and looking like that. Im guessing you have to be pretty comfortable.” 

“Thanks, I thought this looked good.” Scott replies inferring the statement as a compliment. Isaac just laughs as Scott asks “Can I get two beers? The special.”

“Sure. They’re changing out the keg but I’ll grab them as soon as they’re done.” Isaac excuses himself to finish making shots for the group of guys engulfed in the game on t.v.

“Holy crap, you weren’t kidding. He is beautiful.” Scott says to Stiles.

Stiles looks up and hushes Scott. “Damn man, I dont need the whole bar knowing I got the hots for Isaac.”

“Ok but Im pretty sure Im the only guy in here who doesn’t have the hots for him. Just look at him.” Scott says. “Oh and since we are pointing out the obvious, I know you said this is just like any normal bar but I dont remember seeing a drag queen at The Library on Sunday night.” Scott points down to where Mary Edith is sitting at her usual bar stool.

“Geez, I dont know why I think I could land someone like that. He is out of my league.” Scott just starts massaging Stiles shoulders trying to get his friend to calm down. “Ok, Scott that is not going to help to convince people that Im single or you’re straight.”

“Sorry man, just trying to get you to relax.”

Isaac is back in just a couple minutes with two beers. Scott goes to get his wallet but Isaac waves him off. “What you’re giving him the newbie special? He’s not even gay.” Stiles asks.  
“No, I only buy drinks for cute gay boys. I learned the hard way in high school not to flirt with straight boys. I got yours. The group of guys at the end got Scott’s.” Isaac points to the guys at the end of the bar switching between watching the game and looking back toward them.

Scott smiles, no more like smirks. He waves at the group of guys. “Do you think I should go down there and thank them? I mean, just because Im not going to hook up with one of them, doesn’t mean I should be rude.”

“That sounds good. And when you get done, go say hi to Mary Edith at the end of the bar. I think you two will get along.” Stiles says knowing that Scott wont know how to react to being groped by the drag queen. This also gives him alone time with Isaac.

Scott makes his way down to the group of guys and starts talking to them. “He’s cute. Seems really sweet and a good friend.” Isaac says to Stiles.

“The best. Thanks for the beer.” Stiles says and realizes he is out of conversation. They are quiet for a few minutes before the group of guys at the end of the bar erupt in laughter at some story Scott is telling them. Stiles notices Scott is pointing back at him and waves. Stiles waves, suspicious of what Scott is telling the strangers about him. Isaac makes his way over to customers and prepares drinks, but eventually makes his way back to Stiles to strike up conversation. “So what time do you get off?”

“Usually Im here to close but I switched shifts. Told my friend if he worked tonight, I would do the day shift. I knew it would be pretty good due to the game. Im going to get out of here about 11. What are you up to tonight?”

“A frat party. Not too excited but Scott is pledging and really wants me to go with him.” Stiles looks to Isaac hoping he might want to join them.

“Yeah, not my scene either. Think you could get out of it?” Stiles notices a slight blush in Isaac’s face as he asks.

Scott eventually makes his way over to Mary Edith. Stiles and Isaac watch as Scott talks to her a few minutes and then see him make his way back quickly. “She asked to grabbed my package. Told me she could tell my girlfriend was a tease and she could help me out.” Scott seems more shocked than anything else. He starts laughing and looks back at Mary Edith who is smiling and waving. “Dude, you should have come over to that group of guys. They were great. All of them were into the game. They said they knew I was straight, though they wouldn’t tell me how. They did mention I was here with a really cute guy. I could fix you up with one of them. I mean if it doesn’t work out with Isaac. Oh shit, dude. Its 8:15. Let’s do a shot and get out of here.”

“Ok but I think Isaac and I have really made a connection. Can I invite him?” Stiles looks at Scott hopefully.

“Uh, I dont know if I can just invite anyone. I might need to check with Derek. What time does he get off?”

“Hey Isaac, come here.” Stiles works up all his courage. “Wanna go to a party?” Stiles suddenly starts back tracking, “I mean with both of us. We are going to a party at the Lambda Chi house.”

“Lambda Chi? Those guys?” Isaac says and looks at Scott who suddenly is getting pissed. “Scotty Im just kidding. Boyd’s my room mate. I know pretty much all the guys at the house.” Scott relaxes. “Im off at 11 but not really a frat party kind of guy. I do need to stop by to get my keys from Boyd. I left them at home today. So I guess I’ll see you there?”

“Well I could hang out here and go over with you?” Stiles asks and Isaac says sure making his way to another patron who is waving cash toward him.

“Stiles, What the hell? You’re supposed to be coming with me tonight. I wanted you to meet Derek and all the guys.”

“Dude, this could be my chance, please give me this.” Stiles begs Scott.

“Fine but you better show up and hang out with me some.” Though Scott agrees; he is still disappointed. He waves to Isaac and his new friends at the end of the bar walking out slumping and looking defeated.

Isaac comes back over. “So it’s just us tonight I guess.” Stiles says and asks for another beer.

***

“Pretty good turn out dont you think?” Boyd says as he walks up to Derek and hands him a beer. “Dude, quit sitting over here by yourself and get out there and meet someone. It’s been too long for you.”

“Im perfectly happy sitting here watching the pledges get drunk and seeing how they embarrass themselves.” Derek says. “Or how brothers are going to embarrass themselves. What is up with Ethan over there doing shots with Whitmore? He seems trashed already.”

“Oh apparently he was meeting that guy from the other night. They were going to watch the game and have been drinking all day. He must actually like him, since he invited him to come to the party.” Scott comes out onto the patio and looks around. Boyd looks at him and then Derek, “Dude, what the hell? He was supposed to make you happier. Not the other way around. Look at him, he looks like his dog just died.”

“I didn’t do anything. He just got here.” Derek replies, “Scott, over here.”

Scott lights up as soon as he sees Derek and comes bounding over. “Hey Derek, Boyd. How’s it going?”

“Looks like we’re doing better than you McCall.” Boyd says as he turns and starts pumping the keg. “What did Derek do now?” Derek just rolls his eyes.

“Oh no, nothing. I was just at Jungle with Stiles. He was supposed to come with me but bailed on me. Well for a couple of hours at least. He’ll be here later.”

“I thought you and Stiles were just friends. Are you two dating?” Boyd turns and hands Scott a beer.

“Oh god no. Me and Stiles. I mean I love him but not like that. Or any other guys like that. I went to Jungle with him to meet a guy he likes. I was watching the game with some other guys that were there while he flirted.”

“Sounds like a pretty shitty thing for a friend to do, if you ask me.” Derek says sipping his beer thinking he now knows who Ethan was meeting. 

“It’s ok. I understand considering the number of times he let me bail on him for Allison.” Scott looks at an irritated Derek. “Dont think bad of him, I want you two to get along.”

Derek just shrugs and Boyd laughs. “McCall dont worry about it, he is grumpy to everyone. You dont need to worry unless he starts being nice to anyone.”

Derek raises his eyebrows, “Boyd shut the hell up. Oh yeah, you might want to take some time away from worrying about me and check in on Erica. Looks like Jackson has her cornered and is attempting at what I think is flirting.” Boyd shakes his head and makes his way over to them. “For you Scott, I’ll give him a chance. I’ve just seen too many guys drop their friends as soon as they start dating someone.”

***  
By eleven o’clock Stiles is buzzed and talking to Mary Edith. Well talking at her, as she hasn’t gotten a word in. “Yes, sweetie Isaac is pretty great. So what are you going to do about it?”

“Well Im leaving with him so wish me luck.” Mary Edith just waves him off as he has to steady himself off his stool.

“Hey, I gotta grab my shirt and we can head out.” Isaac says and comes out from behind the bar. “I’ll meet you outside.”

Stiles walks outside feeling self-conscious as groups of guys are walking into the club. Isaac appears out the door carrying a t-shirt. He pulls off his tank top and stuffs part of it in one of his back pockets. Stiles feels himself getting hard as he just stares at the shirtless guy before him. He watches as Isaac pulls the shirt down over his chest and abs. “If you can stop staring, we can get out of here.”

“What? Pssh, Dont know what you’re talking about.” Stiles tries unconvincingly. Isaac just smirks as the head off back toward campus and greek row.

They walk up to the house and the scene is pretty much like the rush party on Monday. There is one exception, two guys sitting at a table checking people’s names from a list. One of the guys looks up. “Isaac, holy shit man. Haven’t seen you in forever.” He stands and hugs Isaac who returns the embrace. “Boyd mentioned you were going to stop by. You know we miss seeing you around.”

“Just been busy working.” Isaac says. 

The guy looks over at Stiles and sizes him up. “Working, huh? Looks like you’ve been busy, not sure I would call that work.” Stiles blushes. “You on the invite?”

“Oh yeah, probably listed as Stiles. Scott McCall invited me.” The guy finds Stiles name on the list and instantly becomes much friendlier.

“Ok, go on in guys.” He says, “And Isaac, come around more; we miss you.”

“What was that about?” Stiles asks as they make their way into the crowded house.

“Long story that involves me getting too drunk and hooking up with a brother. Pretty much made a fool of myself. But you arent getting that story out of me until we either know each other much better or I’m way drunker.” Isaac tells him. “Let’s head outside, Boyd is always over by the keg. We’ll grab my keys and get out of here.”

***  
Derek is walking down the upstairs hall and sees a group of guys outside Ethan’s room. “Greenburg, what the hell are you guys doing?”

“Dude, Ethan just went in there with that Freshmen he has been hooking up with. Everyone’s fucking with them. We’ve been banging on the door, slipping shit under it and catcalling them.”

“How long has he been here? Scott’s been looking for him?” Derek asks as he pulls one of the guys away from the door. “You guys need to cut that shit out.”

“I dont know, not long. Why is McCall looking for him? I didn’t know he was into guys? Looks like Ethan has some competition.” Greenburg asks confused.

“He’s not. It’s his roommate, he’s the one who invited him.” Derek says getting more annoyed. Derek starts herding the guys away from the door, trying to get them back downstairs to the crowded dance area.

***  
“Well I think we found Scott.” Isaac says as he points over to where a shirtless Scott is doing a handstand on a keg sucking on the nozzle as guys cheer him on. “He seems shy, glad they were able to get him out of his shell.” Isaac says sarcastically. “Nice body though. You look at that all the time?”

Stiles just elbows Isaac and they make their way over to the group at the keg. “Scott I see you’ve made friends.” Scott’s eyes open as he looks at Stiles upside down. He drops back down to the ground and releases the nozzle to the sound of cheers from the other pledges.

He grabs Stiles in a giant bear hug. “You came. Im so glad you’re here. Hey guys, it’s my Stiles. I mean Stiles, my best friend.” The guys just wave or give him a heads up as they have moved on to the next guy getting ready to do a keg stand. “Oh and Isaac. I missed you too.” A very inebriated Scott moves to give Isaac a hug. Isaac seems startled and gently pats Scott on the back.

“Dude, you’re drunk.” Stiles says as he puts his hands on Scott’s arms to hold him steady. “Of course, I came. We said we would.”

“Yeah, but I was afraid you would skip so you could get in Isaac’s pants.” Scott says as Stiles tries to put his hands over Scott’s mouth.

“And on that, Im going to get my keys from Boyd.” Isaac says as he excuses himself. “Stiles you good? I figured have a drink and then head?” Stiles nods as Isaac walks away to find Boyd. 

“One drink? I want you to stay. You got to do a keg stand, then do shots with me and my brothers. And you got to meet Derek. Where is Derek?” Scott begins to look around. 

“Scott. Scott. Listen to me. I think Isaac may like me too. We’re going to his apartment to hang out and drink. How did you get so drunk already? Is Allison here?” He looks around trying to find Allison.

“No she sent me a text and told me she wasn’t in the partying mood. She’s staying in. Said I should just hang out with you and the guys. We’re supposed to hang out tomorrow.” Scott says as he keeps looking around. “Ok, let me go find Derek so you can meet him. Then you can give Isaac your flower.” Scott says laughing at his reference to Friends remembering how he and Stiles used to watch it for hours after school.

“Ok. Go find him. And never say that to me again.” Stiles goes to fill his cup at the keg and find Isaac.

***  
Scott makes several trips through the house with no luck. He finally finds Derek coming down the stairs. “There you are. Stiles is here and I want you to meet him.” Scott takes Derek’s arm.

“Yeah, I know he’s here. I think he might be too occupied to meet anyone right now.”

“What are you talking about? He’s just here for a couple of minutes and then he is heading to Isaac’s. “ Scott looks at Derek bewildered.

“Damn. Are you kidding me? Going to some other guys house? But he had to come by here and get some first?” Derek seems partially annoyed and confused.

“Well yeah. He met this guy that he really likes and he thinks they are going to hook up. But of course he had stop by here first.” Scott smiles and looks out at the patio. “Come on I’ll introduce you.” Just then Ethan walks past them with a huge grin plastered on his face.

They make it outside and find Boyd, but Stiles is already gone. Boyd looks at them, “There you guys are. Stiles was looking for you. They left about 5 minutes ago. He said he would see you later and to check your texts.”

“What, I cant believe he left.” Scott pulls his phone out and sees the text, ‘Sorry dude Isaac was getting antsy and wanted to get out of here. Hopefully I wont see you tonight. Wish me luck. ;)”


	8. First Meeting Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok I dont know how I have needed to turn what started out as one chapter into three parts. I wanted to go ahead and get some more published as I am traveling during the middle of the week and didn't want to wait until I had it completed.
> 
> Let me know if I have missed any grammar errors.
> 
> I always love feedback. Thanks

“So this is it. Our little home.” Isaac says as he pulls the key out of the lock and shows Stiles the living room. “Nothing too special, but we survive.” Stiles follows him in the door and sees the room which looks like a typical off campus living room. It has a couch, love seat, and television that are open to the kitchen.

“It’s better than a dorm room. Im guessing you don’t walk in on your room mate beating off with his legs spread exploring a little back door play.” Stiles regrets saying it the moment it comes out of his mouth.

Isaac just laughs, as he takes off his coat, “I’ve seen Scott, not sure I’d complain. Trust me I feel your pain; once I came home to find Erica and Boyd violating my couch.” Stiles just smiles thinking about the time he had walked in on Scott and the embarrassment that followed.

“We weren’t violating it, just christening it.” The tall blonde appears out of a bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top. “And who might you be?”

“Erica, this is Stiles. Stiles this is Erica.” Isaac waves between the two of them. “What are you doing home? Tired of the frat boys already?”

“Yes, I had all the freshmen pledges trying to hit on me I could handle. There was one that was trying way too hard. Too bad, too. He was hot but couldn’t shut up. I told Boyd I was coming home. And how do you two know each other?” Erica was smirking as she looked Stiles up and down.

“Oh we met at Jungle through a mutual friend. My best friend is actually pledging Lambda Chi. Scott McCall. Dark hair. Crooked jaw. Always smiling.” Stiles responded.

“Oh I think I saw him. Hot body. He was chasing keg stands with shots.” Erica states. Both Isaac and Stiles look at Erica with raised eyebrows. “What? He lost his shirt somewhere and a girl cant help but notice.” Erica sits down on the couch and Isaac realizes that if they are going to be in the living room, she is going to be joining them.

***  
“Dude can you blame her for wanting to go home. Whitmore was obnoxious.” Derek says to Boyd as he points to where Jackson is dancing with some freshmen girls.

“Hey cut him some slack, he’s just enjoying his first frat party. If I remember correctly you showed off some pretty bad dance moves when you pledged. You were known for getting drunk and hitting the dance floor.” Boyd laughs and leans in to Derek as they remember when they were pledges.

“Well yeah, but I didn't hit on the president’s girlfriend.” Derek replies.

“Only because you were too busy hitting on your big brother. Dont think any of us forget that.” Boyd just smirks as Derek punches him in the arm. “Anyways, I told Erica I would be home in a few hours. Just wanted to make sure everything is under control. Speaking of under control, do you think you should check on your little brother?” Boyd points to where Scott is doing shots with some other pledges but seems to be having his own hug-fest with anyone in the vicinity.

“Oh god, let me go save Ethan.” Derek says getting up and making his way over to Scott who has Ethan in an embrace. 

“No, Im sorry it didn't work out. He is the greatest guy and you guys would have been perfect.” Scott is drunkenly talking to Ethan who is trying to free himself from the hug. “I mean, I was hoping he would finally get laid and just start having fun. You sure you two cant work it out? He has a nice ass and Im 99% sure he wants to be a bottom. Bottom. That’s a weird way to put it but trust me I know all the lingo. I have googled everything so I would be able to talk to him about any questions he has. And let me tell you, there are some photos out there I wasn't ready for.” 

“He is great and who knows.” Ethan continues to push Scott off him. “But Im seeing someone else right now.” 

Derek walks up and hears Ethan say “He is coming around later tonight and Im not sure he will understand why you’ve glued yourself to me.” Derek takes this as his chance to start pulling Scott away from Ethan believing he knows who the ‘guest’ is coming back later.

“I think I got it from here.” Derek says as Ethan looks relieved and walks away telling Scott to have a good night. “So Scott, I think you might have had enough fun for one night, what’d you think?” Scott takes this as his cue to replace Derek as his hug-buddy. He grabs Derek so tight that he lets out an umph.

“Derek, oh my god where have you been? I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Scott says which makes Derek grin as he has been 10 feet away for most of the night. “I cant believe you and Stiles didn't get to meet. I was hoping it would happen tonight but you know how it is. A booty call is a booty call. Ha ha. I think you know how it is. Why do you never talk about dating anyone?”

“Ok there buddy, think you are definitely done for the night. Why dont we get you upstairs. You can crash on my floor.” Derek looks around. “Is that your shirt? I got it.” Derek reaches down picks up a long discarded shirt.

“Oh there it is. I’ve been look for that.” Scott says as Derek hands him the shirt and starts leading him up to his room. “You know Derek I dont want you to think I am hitting on you. But god you have a great body. I mean, how do you do it? Look at this arm, how big it is and I mean have you seen your ass?”

Derek just laughs at the question and leads Scott up the stairs. “Maybe I’ll make you join me for a gym session sometime.”

“Oh that would be great. Speaking of gym sessions, Stiles wants me to start making him go. Maybe he can join us. Then you two can meet. I really want you two to like each other. I mean I told him how hot you are, so I dont want you to be freaked out if he drools.” Scott starts laughing. “Just kidding. Did I tell you he was gay. He’s gay. And I love him. No one better say anything about him because he is my best friend. I told him if I was to ever go gay, it would be for him. That’s how great he is. Dont be offended, you’re pretty great and a close second but he is still my 1st choice. So are you straight or gay? Im not trying to be rude but no one ever mentions which you are.”

“Ok here we are.” Derek opens the door to his room and sits Scott down on his bed. “Something tells me I should go ahead and get you some water and a waste basket.” Derek makes his way out of the room and Scott takes it upon himself to look around the room. He sees some photos of Derek with girls. He thinks they must be his sisters based on how similar they look. He laughs as he sees a photo of a young Derek, maybe 8, in short shorts with high socks and who Scott assumes are his parents. He drops his phone on the floor but doesn't bother to pick it up. Scott realizes how hot he has gotten and walks into the private bathroom and removes his clothes.

Derek walks in with several bottles of water. “Scott?” He looks around and hears the water running from his shower. He makes his way over to the bathroom to find Scott in the shower and having not closed the curtain. There is water all over the floor and Scott’s clothes are soaked. 

A very naked Scott turns and smiles at Derek. “I was hot. What are you doing in here? Want to join me?” Derek curses himself for letting Scott get so drunk and leaving him alone in his room. He walks over and pulls the curtain closed. “Boo. Why doesn't anyone want to see me naked?” He hears from behind the curtain.

“Scott, come on. I think its time for you to go to bed. I got you all set up.” Derek says and is relieved when he hears the water turn off. Scott grabs a towel and starts drying himself. “Here take these and put them on. I dont need you waking up buck naked in my room.” Scott takes the basketball shorts and steps out of the tub and puts them on. He walks into the bedroom and sees a make shift bed in the floor beside Derek’s. There are pillows and blankets. And an empty trash can beside the pillow.

Scott sips from one of the bottles that Derek brought him and lays down on the floor. Derek steps over him and makes his way to the bathroom. A few minutes later Scott hears the shower start. He takes this chance to find his phone on the floor and text Stiles. ‘Hope you’re having fun. I want you to know that I love you. And if Isaac is seeing this, dont worry- not that kind of love.’

Derek comes out of the bathroom to find Scott laying his phone down and resting back against the pillow. Derek walks over to a drawer and pulls out a pair of sweatpants. He drops his towel and start putting them on. Scott makes a mental note to let Stiles know that Derek’s ass really is as great as he and Danny said.

Derek climbs in bed and turns the light out. He hears Scott laugh and say out loud. “You never answered my question on what you like. Girls or boys?”

“Go to sleep Scott” Derek says and they both just start laughing.

***  
“Well you know he is the biggest flirt ever, so no one was surprised. I mean he loves to flirt with any guy. No really you should have seen it. Boyd says they still talk about it. It’s legendary. Isaac is making out with one of the brothers in front of all of them. A straight one at that. And no, I will not tell you which one. But he’s a sophomore.” Erica says as she and Stiles laugh. Isaac just hands them each another beer.

“Erica, I think you need to shut up. Stiles doesn't want to hear that story.” Isaac says not liking how comfortable the two of them have gotten. He doesn't need all his secrets told in one night.

“Oh I think Stiles is dying to hear the story.” Stiles says referring to himself in third person.

“No I need to go to bed anyway, Body texted telling me he would be home soon. This has been fun.” Erica says as she gets up off the couch and starts folding the blanket she has had over her legs.

Stiles gets up too, “Bathroom? Sorry but I cant have that many beers and not break the seal.” He looks in the direction that they both point and he heads that way. “Thanks.”

“So he seems nice. And available.” Erica says to Isaac.

“Yeah, he is sweet. Maybe a little too eager but sweet.” Isaac says giving Erica that look that she knows too well.

“Hey, be easy on him. If you dont like him, dont lead him on.”

“I didn't say I dont like him.” Isaac replies

“Yeah, but I think you like the way he looks at you more than you actually like him. Don’t flirt with him too much, if it’s only because you like the attention.” She starts to make her way to her bedroom. “He thinks you like him.”

“Ill be gentle. I swear.” Isaac shouts at her. She shuts her door as Stiles come out of the bathroom. “Hey you.”

“I hope I didn't run her off?” Stile says as he sits down on the couch beside Isaac. “Looks like it’s just us two.” 

Isaac looks at Stiles. Was he trying to be smooth and thinking he would seduce Isaac. Isaac laughs at this.

“No, she just went to bed. It’s late and you’re drunk.” Isaac says as he pushes Stiles over on the couch. “You can stay here tonight.”

“Really?” Stiles looks at Isaac with surprise. 

“Stiles, we’re friends so of course. But you have to take a shower first. You smell like smoke from Jungle; and I dont let anyone sleep in my bed that smells like smoke. But I go first.” Isaac jumped up and threw his shirt at Stiles as he made his way to the bathroom. Stiles just sat there not sure what to do with himself. There was a hot guy in the shower in the next room and they were going to sleep in the same bed. He was freaking out. He pulled his phone out of his pocket while he waited on Isaac. There is a sweet text from Scott. He writes back, ‘Dont worry, he didn’t see this but I think we might hook up. Scott, I mean I cant believe a guy as hot as him wants to hook up with me. I’ll give you the details tomorrow. Well not all the details. ttyl.’

Isaac walks out with a towel wrapped around his waist. “You’re turn. I left you a towel in there. When you get done just come to my room. It’s right here.” He points to the room behind him and disappears into it. Stiles jumps up and makes his way into the bathroom. He undresses and gets in the shower. He turns on the water but can not figure out how to switch the water lever from tub to shower. He tries for five minutes and starts feeling like an idiot. He doesn't want to tell Isaac he cant work a shower but he cant go in there dry. He squats down begins to splash water out of the lower faucet and get himself wet. He finally gives up and shuts the water off hoping Isaac cant tell that the shower never came on.

Stiles wraps the towel around himself and gathers up his clothes. He walks into Isaac's room and sees Isaac laying on top of his bed in nothing but a pair of black briefs. Stiles just drops his clothes and stares. He cant believe what he is looking at. Isaac is laying there with his legs slightly parted. Stiles swears it looks like something out of a magazine. He cant believe he is going to sleep in the same bed as someone this hot. Isaac just smirks, enjoying the lingering looks Stiles is giving him. 

Isaac gets up and shuts the bedroom door behind Stiles and proceeds to step over Stiles’ clothes in the floor and pull out a pair of basketball shorts. “Here, you can sleep in these.” He hands them to Stiles and sits on the bed watching. Stiles, feeling embarrassed, turns with his back to Isaac and drops the towel. As he is pulling the shorts up, Isaac says “You know you have a great ass, right? I mean, you act all shy like you don’t realize how great your body is.”

“What? No, It’s just a normal body. Nothing special.” Stiles answers as he pulls the shorts up and turns around.

“Dont sell yourself short. I know tons of guys who would be all over you in a second.” Isaac scoots back on the bed and gets under the sheets. Stiles makes his way over to the empty side. Isaac looks over at him. “Ok, just because Erica thinks Im being a tease, I need to make sure you know that nothing is going to happen tonight right? I mean we’re friends, right?”

Stiles tries to hide his disappointment. “Oh yeah, we’re friends. I didn't think anything else.” Stiles climbs under the covers and lays flat on his back. “I always sleep with hot guys ‘as friends’.” Stiles air quotation marks tell Isaac that he didn't know it was just a flirtation.

Isaac shuts off the light and rolls over to Stiles. “Sorry if I sent the wrong message. We can snuggle if you want.” 

Stiles just sighs and rolls over toward Isaac. “Yeah, that’s good too. But if you feel something sticking you in the back, just ignore it.” 

Isaac laughs and rolls over pulling Stiles against his back. He loves getting to be the small spoon. “Very funny Stilinski.”

As Isaac drifts off, Stiles says more to himself than to Isaac. “Yeah, very funny. You’re a riot Stilinski.”


	9. First Meeting Pt.3- How’d it get so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I've been traveling for work. I'm planning to get another chapter completed before my next trip.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

The next morning Stiles is lying flat on his back beside Isaac trying desperately to not touch him or get hard. He feels Isaac roll over and snuggle into him. ‘Dammit how much can one guy take!!’ he thinks.

“You know you can relax. You’re not going to offend me if you touch me.” Isaac says without opening his eyes. He throws his arm across Stiles. 

“Yeah, but Im not sure if I touch you, I can control myself.” Stiles says nervously.

“Stiles, relax. We’re just friends, it’s ok to do things that make you feel good.” Isaac runs his hand downs Stiles chest to the band his shorts and lets a finger slip beneath them. He takes Stiles’ hand and places it around his waist moving it to his ass. Stiles tenses up not knowing what to do. “Hey, calm down. Just slip your hand underneath them.” Isaac instructs Stiles. He slips his hand underneath the material and cant believe what is happening. He runs his hand across Isaac’s ass. “I’m so horny and want you to touch me.” Isaac whispers into Stiles ear. He leads Stiles hand around to touch his growing bulge. Isaac’s hand slips under the band of Stiles’ shorts and he gasps as Isaac runs his hand across his member. “Do you like that?”

“Uh yeah. I think I might dreaming.” Stiles responds letting Isaac lead him into what is happening. 

“You’re so funny, acting all innocent. I know you’re a dirty boy, just stroke it.” Isaac laughs into Stiles ear. Stiles starts rubbing Isaac’s member thinking stuff like this doesn’t happen to him. Isaac takes Stiles hard dick in his hand and starts stroking. “I need you to get rid of those shorts for me to keep going.” Stiles releases Isaac and pulls his shorts off; throwing them onto the floor beside the bed. He spreads his legs as Isaac continues to stroke his hard member while his other hand starts to rub Stiles’ hole. “Now pull my underwear off.” Stiles slides them down and just stares at the beauty of Isaac lying on the bed naked. They both end up on their backs stroking each other. “Damn you’re good at this.” Isaac moans as he rolls over and continues to stroke Stiles. He lets his other hand drift back to Stiles hole and rubs across it.

Stiles gasps “Well I’ve had a lot of practice on myself. Though this feels much better.”

“So funny. Why don’t you reach in that drawer, I’ve got some lube to help us out.” Isaac rubs his hand across Stiles ass as he pulls the lube out. Isaac switches to his back again. Stiles, rolling over on his side, takes the lube in his hand and starts pumping as his other hand runs along Isaac’s hole. Stiles leans down and moves to kiss him but Isaac’s hand presses against his chest moving him to his back. “Remember just friends. Haven’t you ever beat off with any of your friends?”

“Yeah but it didn’t exactly go like this.” Stiles says feeling a little rejected having the kiss denied.

“You probably didn’t make out with them either. I’m guessing it was with Scott, right?” Isaac starts pumping again.

“I don’t really want to think about him right now.” Stiles says feeling that he isn’t going to last much longer. “Isaac, I think I’m going to ...” Stiles doesn’t get the chance to finish the sentence before he is biting on his lip orgasming. He almost forgets to keep pumping Isaac who is right behind him.

They both just lay there recovering for a few minutes. Isaac is the first to speak, “Can you grab the towel in the drawer?” Stiles pulls it out of the same drawer that contained the lube. Isaac cleans himself up and then turns to focus on Stiles. “That was nice. I feel so relaxed.” He straddles Stiles as he moves across him to stand up. “I’m going to jump in the shower. Feel free to stay as long as you want.” Stiles watches Isaac’s ass as he makes his way to the shower.

“Holy shit.” Stiles says out loud. “I cant believe that happened.” But he starts to think back to when he tried to kiss Isaac. As much as he liked this, he really wanted to kiss him. He lays there thinking about it until Isaac comes back in. Isaac drops the towel and pulls on fresh underwear and shorts. “Do you care if I jump in the shower?”

“Of course not.” Isaac grins at Stiles, “Want me to show you how to work it this time?” Stiles turns bright red and follows Isaac to the bathroom.

After getting out of the shower and putting on last night’s clothes, he makes his way to the main room to find Isaac, Erica and Boyd sitting around the table drinking coffee. Boyd’s eyebrows go up and looks to Eric who is smirking at Isaac. “Well, I’m going to go. I guess I will talk to you later, Isaac?” He waves to Boyd and Erica.

Isaac gets up and moves over to Stiles leading him to the door. “Of course, you’ve got my number now. We should hang out this week. And stop by the bar anytime.” He hugs Stiles bye, closing the door, and turning to the disapproving look of Erica. “What?” 

“Dammit Isaac, I told you to be honest with him. Did you see him? He looked crushed.”

“I did. I told him we were just friends and that sometimes you like to have a good time with friends.” Isaac shrugs. “Hell, I stopped him before he kissed me.”

Boyd sits there looking uncomfortable. Erica lets the anger fall out of her face and looks sympathetic. “Oh poor guy. Fine, but I’m telling you that he thought this was something more than that.”

***  
Stiles walks back to the dorm unsure about everything that happened. He really wishes he had found Scott in the room so they could talk. He sits down on his bed and looks at his phone. He sees the text; ‘Dude, I need you. We’ve got pledge activities all day and my clothes are soaked. Can you bring me some clothes and shoes? I don’t want the guys to know I got that drunk. Please!!!!’ Stiles rolls his eyes and starts getting Scott’s stuff together. He texts Scott back ‘Ok I got shorts, t-shirt, socks and shoes. Do you need underwear too?’ He sits down waiting for the reply.

‘You’re the best. Yes, grab me some boxers. Just come to the house and walk in. The door should be open. I’m in Derek’s room, top of the stairs last one on the left. If anyone stops you, just tell them you’re here to see Derek. He told you to just come in.’ Stiles grabs a pair of boxers, stuffing them in the bag, and heads to the Lambda Chi house.

Stiles steps in the house thankful the door is unlocked. There is no one downstairs which isn’t surprising; considering the time. He walks up the stairs and passes a couple of guys on the way to or from the bathroom. He gets to the door at the end of the hall. Before he can knock, he hears a guy coming down the hall, “Can I help you?”

“Uh no man, just stopping by to see Derek; he’s expecting me.” Stiles turns and almost falls backwards at the sight of the guy walking down the hall carrying a banana and bottle of water. The guy is wearing a pair of joggers that sit low on his hips. Stiles can’t look away; the dark hair and scruff on the guys’ face. His body is ridiculous and by the bulge in his pants, he has no underwear under them. His chest looks smooth but Stiles thinks he can see where hair is growing back.

“Oh really. Derek told you stop by?” The guy asks as he stops at the door raising his arm to lean against the door frame. The stretched out arm causes the pants to sag lower and Stiles can see the form of the guy’s v-line and just the hint of hair at the band of the joggers. He gulps, getting hard and starting to sweat.

“Uh yeah, we’re good friends and I’m just stopping by to drop off some things.” He says as he holds up the bag and knocks on the door. He is cursing Scott for not answering quicker.

“Funny, I’ve never seen you here before” The guy says. Stiles just wishes he would move on.

“Yeah, well, I don’t get by the house much. We tend to hang out at my place.” Stiles answers, knocking on the door again.

“What’s your name? Maybe I’ve heard him mention you.” The hot stranger asks.

“Stiles. Though he might not have mentioned me as we just met the other week. You seem very interested in Derek’s friends, no offense.” Stiles wishes this guy would leave. A door suddenly opens but it is not the one in front of him. It is behind him. He can’t turn around as soon as he hears the voice.

“What’s going on?” The familiar voice asks.

The brooding stranger looks to the door behind Stiles and says, “Ethan, no offense but you need to keep your ‘visitors’ in your room. They can’t be wandering around the house unattended.”

Stiles eyes close as he hears Ethan, “Derek, what the hell are you talking about? Stiles?” And he isn’t sure if he will die of embarrassment right there. He finally manages to turn toward the dark haired god in front of him. The guy, obviously Derek, just smirks at him.

“So this is the infamous Stiles. You know we have rules for over night guest.” Before Stiles can answer Derek, he hears another voice behind him and decides he is going to die right there of embarrassment. 

He turns and sees Marc standing behind Ethan in a pair of boxers with Ethan’s greek letters on them. “Ethan, what’s going on? Hey Stills, isn’t it?”

Derek looks surprised at Marc and then turns to Ethan. “You’ve got to be kidding. You have two guys staying overnight?” Ethan looks confused.

Ethan looks at Marc, then Stiles and back to Derek. “Dude, what the hell are you talking about. Stiles isn’t here with me.” He turns to Marc, “It’s down the hall, last door on the right.” 

Marc moves around Ethan and starts toward the bathroom. “Good to see you Stills.”

Stiles just looks up to the ceiling, knowing he has to get out of there. “Here, give this to Scott.” He thrusts the bag into Derek’s hand as he looks at him with panic on his face. He turns and starts moving down the hallway feeling like he has to get out before he suffocates. Derek turns to Ethan looking for some kind of explanation. Ethan looks past Derek calling, “Stiles, I’m sorry.”


	10. First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have thought of several new chapters I want to add after this, so expect more updates.

“Dude, I’m back. Thanks for the clothes. I was going to look like a dipshit if I had to explain to the guys why my clothes were soaked.” Scott yells as he enters the dorm room throwing his stuff on his side of the room. “Stiles?” He turns and sees Stiles sitting on his bed. “Dude, why are you sitting in the dark.”

Stiles starts to speak, staring straight ahead, not making eye contact. “You are unbelievable. Did Derek mention what happened?” Scott can tell Stiles is upset but just stares at him confused.

“Uh no, he just handed me the bag and said you had left it. What’d you think about him? Totally sexy, right? I knew you would think he was hot.” Scott answers ignoring the tone in Stiles voice.

“Oh my god Scott, fuck you!” Stiles is up and staring right at Scott. “You are so self-centered. I can’t believe I made a fool of myself today trying to help you out. You and your damn fraternity. I’m so sick of that being all you talk about.”

Scott steps back throwing his hands up, “Whoa dude, what the hell? I don’t know what the problem is but you need to calm down. Just tell me what happened.”

Stiles starts to pace getting angrier, “Well first of all I show up at your frat house and make a fool of myself in front of Derek since I didn’t even know who he was. Then if that wasn’t bad enough, I get to run into Ethan and Marc; both half naked and having obviously spent the night together. And then I get to come back here and sit all day while you’re too busy for me.”

Scott doesn’t understand why Stiles is angry with him. “Ok you knew I was going to be busy today, so don’t get mad at me because you chose not to rush. As for Derek, I’m sure you didn’t embarrass yourself that much. I’m sorry you had to see Ethan but didn’t you already know he was dating Marc?”

“That is so not the point. And you weren’t there so don’t tell me if I embarrassed myself or not. Oh and last night was a disaster, thanks for asking. You know the night I went home with Isaac; that was a big deal for me. I guess since it didn’t involve you or Lambda Chi, it wasn’t important. I know I didn’t rush but I didn’t know that meant I was going have to constantly listen to you talk about frat this and Derek that. Geez, all you talk about is Lambda Chi. Weren’t we going to go through this year together.” At this point, Stiles is yelling.

“You know what, you chose to not to get involved and make new friends. So don’t blame that on me. I have done nothing but try and involve you, trying to get you to meet new guys. You would rather act like you’re better than all these guys. And I do remember who Isaac is. He’s the guy that you bailed on me for, so you are just as guilty as I am. And I would have asked about him if you hadn’t jumped me the minute I walked in the door.” Scott says raising his voice to match Stiles.

Both guys stare at each other before Stiles finally speaks “God I wish I had actually gone somewhere else for school. Then I would have a reason for losing my best friend. Why don’t you just go ahead and move into the damn frat, we both know that is eventually going to happen. Then I can make some new friends. You know guys I have more in common with, actually start to date and go out to places that I want to go. Instead of hanging with you and a bunch of straight guys who are always looking for girls to hook up with.” 

Scott just stares at Stiles, tears forming in his eyes. Stiles can’t tell if it is because he is hurt or is just getting pissed at Stiles. 

“Shut the hell up you two!” They both turn to see Jackson’s head sticking out from around the door. “I don’t know what kind of lovers spat this is, but no one wants to hear it.” Stiles and Scott turn to Jackson both growing angrier.

“You know what Jackson, I am so sick of your attitude; that you are better than us and get to tell us what to do. You’re an asshole and everyone knows it. Other than Danny, no one likes you including your fraternity brothers. They’re only letting you join because of your dad.” Stiles yells and then turns back, “See Scott this is who your new friends are. Guys like this and not guys like me.” Stiles walks out of the room leaving Scott confused and hurt.

***  
Stiles walks around campus for over an hour trying to calm down. He finally sits down on a bench not sure where to go next. He doesn’t want to go back to the room and face Scott. He finally decides he doesn’t have anywhere else to go so he heads back that way. He opens the door and finds the room empty. He goes over to his bed and sees a note lying on his pillow. 

‘I decided to stay at Allison’s since you have a problem with me. I don’t think I did anything wrong and you need to decide if you want me in your life. I didn’t text because I didn’t want you to reply.’ 

Stiles’ tears are dropping onto the note. He doesn’t know what to do as his emotions are all over the place. He’s mad at Scott for finding new friends and being too busy for him. He’s mad at Isaac and Ethan for not wanting to be with him. And lastly, he’s mad at himself for being jealous of Scott and how easy freshmen year has been for him. Feeling defeated, Stiles drops onto his bed and falls asleep in his clothes.

Sunday morning, he wakes up and doesn’t feel like doing anything. He stays in bed until his hunger forces him up. He walks to the cafeteria and eats alone. When he gets back to his room, it’s still empty. He hears a knock and realizes that it is coming from the bathroom door and not the one that faces the hallway. “Come in.”

Danny steps in the room and stands holding the door. “Hey, you o.k? I heard part of what happened last night. It was hard not to.” Stiles just sits and shakes his head.

“You know, Scott and I have fought before but not like that. I don’t even know where all that came from. I was so angry at him but I’m not sure he actually did anything wrong. Or at least so bad that I needed to react that way.” Stiles looks up as Danny makes his way over to the chair beside Stiles.

“Hey man, don’t worry about it. We all fight with our best friends. Hell, Jackson and I got into it last night over him busting in here. And we’re both already over it.”

“Yeah but he didn’t leave. And if you notice, Scott isnt here.” Stiles responds.

Danny looks at him and notices that Stiles actually looks worried. Not just upset but worried. He reaches over and runs his hand up and down Stiles arm “I’m sure he’s just cooling off and thinking about everything. You know he’s probably using this as a chance to get some sympathy out of Allison. At this point, I think he would do anything to get her to start sleeping with him again.” Danny jokes.

Danny sits with Stiles for a long time, until finally Stiles looks at him and says “I think I’m just going to go to bed. We have class tomorrow so he has to get his books. I mean he has to come back sometime, right?” Danny nods, standing and giving Stiles a hug before heading back into his room.

***  
“So you’re not mad at me again are you? I mean since you spent 2 hours in there consoling Stiles.” Jackson asks as Danny walks back in the room. 

“No we’re good. You were an asshole but we’re good. I’m probably going to make you apologize to them once they’ve made up.” Danny smiles as he grabs his English book and lays down.

Jackson starts to argue but, noticing the look Danny gives him, realizes he should just shut up.

***  
Stiles doesn’t get much sleep and lays in bed until the last minute. Finally realizing that he can’t wait on Scott any longer, he gets up and throws on shorts and a t-shirt. He grabs his books and heads to class, not caring that he didn’t shower. 

He sits in the back of Psych class and luckily doesn’t see Ethan or Marc. He is out the door as soon as class ends and heading back to his room. He enters and realizes that something is different. He is alone but can tell Scott has been there. He sees that Scott’s bag and books are missing. He would think Scott would be back after class; except he notices that his clothes drawers are partially opened and realizes Scott got more clothes when he came back. Stiles isn’t sure how much he took with him and when he’ll be back. He looks at his phone but there are no texts.

***

The next morning after his first class, he heads to the local coffee shop near campus. He has two hours before his next class. He knows Scott mentioned coming here the other week, so he hopes he might run into him. He walks in and orders a large coffee to help keep him awake. He hasn’t really had any sleep the last two nights and doesn’t know how he is going to make it through 3 more classes this afternoon. When he finishes dumping sugar in his drink, he turns to survey the room. He doesn’t see his best friend but realizes there is a familiar face. 

Stiles begins to approach Derek who is reading a book in a large overstuffed chair. Normally Stiles would go out of his way to avoid Derek, considering their last run in. But he’s desperate to find out about Scott. He knows the guys had pledge meeting Sunday night so Derek probably hung out with him. Stiles walks up and stands in front of Derek before sitting in the chair opposite him. 

Derek, keeping his eyes on the book, says “Well, if it isn’t my best friend Stiles. Remind me again how long we’ve been besties.” Derek lifts his eyes and smirks at Stiles.

“Very funny. Look I only said that stuff because Scott told me to act like I knew you when I came to the house. How was I supposed to know you were working as hall monitor. I just had to get out of there.” Stiles thinks Derek looks almost as good today as he did that morning. Though Derek is more clothed than Saturday, you can still see the definition of his chest and abs through the tight t-shirt.

“Yeah he explained it to me. And so did Ethan. I’m just giving you a hard time. I get tired of all the guys and girls that end up staying over after parties and then wander around the house. I would’ve followed after you that morning but I wasn’t really dressed to be running around campus.” Derek sits his book down and takes a sip of his coffee.

“Yeah, I noticed.” The words come out of Stiles mouth before realizes. He turns bright red.

“So you noticed I wasn’t wearing much, did you?” Derek smiles and winks at Stiles.

Stiles begins to fumble over the next sentences. “I mean, it was hard not to notice. No, I mean I’m not used to half naked guys. Wait, that’s not it either.” Derek just shakes his head trying to hold in his laughter. “Look I wouldn’t have come over here and embarrassed myself further if it wasn’t an emergency. I just wanted to check about Scott. Have you seen him?”

“Well of course I have. He missed pledge meeting Sunday night. You can only miss two during pledging and it didn’t seem like him miss so early. Of course after he stayed over last night and spilled his guts to me, I understand a lot more. He’s having a rough time.”

“So am I. I mean don’t you think this bothers me too?” Stiles looks at Derek getting more annoyed at him. He thinks it’s only hard for Scott. “I can’t believe he decided to stay with you though.”

“Hell me too, I figured he would be crying on your shoulder.” Derek keeps staring at Stiles and finally comments, “No offense man, but you look like hell. When was the last time you slept?”

Stiles looks back confused. “Huh, what? I don’t even understand you. How could Scott stay with me?” Now Derek is mirroring the same confused look at Stiles. “And I know I look like shit, geez. I don’t need you to point it out to me.”

“Look I got to get to class but considering the way Scott talks about you non-stop I figured this was something you two would be having heart to hearts about. When was the last time you talked to Scott?” Derek gets up and starts putting his books in his bag.

“Saturday night was the last time I saw him. Why?” Stiles watches as Derek gets ready to leave.

“Well I think you need to talk to him. It’s not really my place to share all his business.” Derek gets to the door and turns back, “Call him, Stiles.”

***

After his last class gets out, Stiles stops by the cafeteria to get some dinner before heading back to the dorm. He has late classes on Tuesday, so the dining room is almost empty. He checks his phone trying to decide if he should text Scott or not. He figures he will eat and if Scott is not back in the dorm, then he’ll text him. He still doesn’t understand what Derek was talking about. He thinks Derek is a confusing guy. Actually he thinks Derek is a jerk with that cocky smile. The way he loved watching Stiles drowning in embarrassment.

“Hey there.” Stiles looks up to see Allison smiling down at him. “Is it ok for me to sit with you?” 

Stiles smiles and signals for her to sit down. “Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Well after what happened, I didn't know if you were talking to me.” Allison smiles at Stiles.

“Of course I’m still talking to you. It was just a fight. We’ll all be ok.” Stiles can’t believe that Allison thinks he would stop being her friend just because he and Scott had a fight. What did Scott tell her, he wonders.

“I mean it wasn’t really a fight. Sadly, it was just talking and trying to explain. And lots of crying. Thanks for not letting it affect our friendship.” Allison starts eating.

“Allison, I’m sorry but what the hell are you talking about? It was just a fight and I didn’t cry. Why, did he? Is he still mad at me? I mean it’s been two days.” Stiles sits down his fork and waits for Allison to answer.

She looks back at him. “Stiles what are you talking about? We just broke up last night.”

Stiles eyes grow large realizing what he has been missing. “What?”

“Yeah, he stayed over on Sat and Sunday; saying he wanted to spend more time together. But then we were arguing by Sunday over nothing. I finally sat him down last night night and told him, I wanted a break. He hasn’t told you?”

“No, I haven’t talked to him since Saturday. We had a fight, I thought that’s what you were talking about. Look Allison, I gotta go.” Stiles grabs his tray turning back, “Sorry, I have to make sure he’s ok.”

***

Stiles runs back to the room and throws the door open. He sees Scott across the room sitting on his bed lit only by his table lamp. Even in the dark room, Stiles can see that Scott has been crying. He shut the door and drops his bag. Before he gets to Scott’s bed, Scott jumps up and walks straight to him. Stiles wraps his arms around his friend and hears him break down. They stand there wrapped in a hug for what seems hours. Finally Stiles leads them to Scott’s bed and sit down beside each other. Scott tries to talk while catching his breath, “I’m so stupid. I can’t believe I’m crying like a baby. I mean, I just didn't see this coming. I can’t believe she doesn’t want to be together anymore.” Scott smiles at Stiles through his tears turning red from embarrassment.

Stiles put an arm around his friend and smiles back at him. “It’s not stupid. What you’re feeling isn’t stupid. What happened?”

“She said she didn’t think we were on the same page. She wanted to branch out and see what all was out there. She said college should be about new experiences and that we can’t keep being our high school selves. I asked her if there was another guy but she said no. I feel stupid. I went over there and was trying to be romantic and sweet while she was thinking about how to break up with me. I’m an idiot.”

“Dude, you’re not an idiot. I love Allison but if she thinks she can do better than you, then she’s the idiot. Or maybe she just realizes that you both need to try new things. Ok, I need you to tell me which friend you need right now? The one that is reasonable and honest about this? Or the one where we just blame it all on Allison?”

Scott finally smiles and lies back on his bed, “No, you don’t have to pretend like Allison is a jerk. I just need you to be my best friend. You are aren’t you? I mean I’m sorry....”

Stiles pushes Scott to slide over and lays down beside him. They both stare at the ceiling. “Yeah, me too. You want to give me the whole story? I’m not going anywhere. Oh yeah, I think I might have embarrassed myself in front of Derek again, but I’ll tell you about that later.” Scott smiles at him.

They talk into the night and finally fall asleep on Scott’s bed. 

The next morning, Jackson walks into the bathroom and goes to close the door to Scott and Stiles’ room and sees them cuddled up sleeping. He just rolls his eyes and mutters, “Weirdos.”


	11. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter part of a larger one but decided to make it one all by itself. I have decided to do a Halloween chapter so I had to move some story lines around. It should be out soon.
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thanks

The next couple of days go by quickly. Stiles and Scott are getting along better than ever. The fight helped them work out their issues. Scott’s sadness over the end of his relationship falls away over the next few days. The group hasn’t been together since the break up, but they occasionally see each other around campus.

“Stiles, get up. Get up. It’s a new day and we’re building a new you.” Scott is straddling his best friend trying to get him out of bed.

“Ugh, it’s 7am. I don’t have class til 9, what are you doing?” Stiles asks not bothering to open his eyes.

“You said you wanted to work out more and today’s the day. Get up, we’re going to the gym. I’m newly single and need to get back out there. First order of business is making sure we both look good.” Scott climbs off his roommate and starts throwing on shorts and a tank top.

“I said I wanted to work out more. I didn’t say I wanted to do it at an ungodly hour as this. Why can’t we be healthy in the afternoon?” Stiles is hit by a shoe from across the room.

“Our schedules are too off today. And I don’t trust you to go by yourself. Now, let’s go.”

“Fine. Bastard.” Stiles gets up and throws the shoe back at Scott, hitting him in the chest. He puts on a t-shirt and the first pair of shorts he finds. After splashing water on his face, he looks at Scott by the door. “Well let’s go.”

***  
“Not too crowded today, huh? See anyone you want to spot?” Boyd wiggles his eyebrows at Derek who is watching his form, in the mirror, during his last set of curls.

“I know you may find this hard to believe, but I come to the gym to workout. Not hook up. Now finish your set so you can spot me.” Derek isn’t amused by his best friends antics.

Derek puts his weights back and heads to a bench setting up for chest press. He catches sight of two guys entering the gym, one looking too tired to do much of anything.

Boyd makes his way over, carrying a couple of plates, “McCall and Stiles at the gym this early? Haven’t seen them here before. Hey Scott, over here.” Boyd waves. Derek starts to feel self-conscious as the two guys head over. He hasn’t talked to Stiles since the coffee shop and hopes he isn’t pissed at him for not telling him about Scott’s break up.

“Boyd. Derek. I didn’t know you guys came here in the mornings. What are you working on today?” Scott asks as Stiles hangs back.

“Yeah, we’re usually here 3 times a week. This is the best time to come, not too crowded. Stilinski, you’re looking tired.” Stiles just grunts, trying not to make eye contact with Derek.

“Cool. We’re starting it up today, so you’ll probably see us around. Now that I’m single, got to get back at it. And Stiles has been wanting to get in shape for a while. Got to put on that muscle if he’s going to be bagging the dudes, right Stiles.” Scott looks at his best friend, who is now awake and turning a shade of bright red.

“Thanks Scott. Can always depend on you to make me sound like a horn dog.” Stiles slaps Scott on the back of the head.

“Ow! That hurt. Don’t get mad at me, nothing wrong with wanting to get laid. Am I right, guys?” Scott looks to Boyd and Derek. Derek just laughs to himself as he finishes getting the bar ready.

“Don’t sweat it Stiles. Why do you think Derek is here. Talk about needing to get laid.” Boyd replies trying to get a rise out of his workout partner.

“Body, shut the hell up and spot me.” Derek lays down on the bench as Stiles watches him start lifting the weight. Stiles is certain Derek is benching more than he weighs. He can feel himself getting hard watching Derek’s muscles flex in his tank top.

“I’m going to get some running in. Come on Scott.” Stiles grabs Scott’s shirt pulling him toward the treadmill. “Dude, is it a rule that someone has to embarrass me in front of Derek? If not you, I do it myself.” He steps on a treadmill and start to jog while staring at the free weight area.

“Stiles, relax. We should have seen if we could work in with them. You said you were going to try and make new friends. You like Erica, then you should make nice with Boyd. He’s a pretty cool dude. And by the tightness in your pants, I’m pretty sure you wouldn't mind being friends with Derek.” Stiles just stares at his friend with the stupid grin.

“Just shut up and run.” They continue jogging, increasing the speed. Scott finishes up and says he is going to work some of the free weights. Stiles keeps trying to catch glimpses of Derek moving around the gym. Derek starts doing squats in an area that is directly in front of the treadmills. Stiles, behind Derek, thinks he has a pretty good view of the older guy’s ass when he squats down. Stiles hopes he’s being discrete since Derek is looking the other way. He ups the speed on the treadmill, hoping Derek sees how hard he is working.

After a few minutes Stiles catches Derek’s eyes in the mirror. It is then he realizes Derek has seen him watching the whole time. Derek is smirking at him, knowing Stiles is enjoying the view. Stiles breaks eye contact and tries to look around the gym. It is then that he misses the landing on his left foot. Before he can figure out what is happening, he flies back off the treadmill. Even though he’s in pain, Stile jumps up, pretending that nothing has happened. He turns to see Derek, trying to hold in a laugh. Scott runs up, “Dude are you ok? That looked painful, even from across the gym.”

“Shut up and let’s go work on something else. I can’t believe I just did that in front of everyone.”

“Don’t worry about it dude, there’s not that many people in here. Let’s just do some bench press.” Scott leads the way and sets up the bar for himself. Stiles spots Scott on his first set, trying not to meet eyes with anyone in the gym. “Ok, I gotta pee. I’ll be right back and then I’ll take the weight off and set the bar up for you.”

“Wow. Way to make me feel weak. Just go.” Stiles rolls his eyes and notices that Derek is stealing glances across the room. Stiles thinks this is his moment to redeem himself. He lays down on the bench and starts to lift the weight Scott had been doing. ‘This isn’t so bad. Ok, now you’re impressing him.’ Stiles is on the 5th rep when he realizes that it feels like the weight is getting heavier. He lowers the bar down and can’t get it off his chest. He starts to throw his legs up trying to get it back up. ‘Great. First day working out and I’m going to die. Where the hell are you Scott’ He closes his eyes trying one last time.

He feels the bar lift and land in the rack. He opens his eyes to find Derek staring down at him. “What are you doing? Trying to kill yourself.” Stiles sits up and can feel his face getting red; even without the bar on his chest. “This is way too much weight for you.” Scott walks up confused. “McCall, where the hell you been? Apparently you two can’t be left alone.” Stiles continues to sit there unable to speak. Derek walks away joining Boyd at the water fountain, shaking up his protein shake.

“Dude, what happened?” Scott looks between Stiles and Derek.

“Can we just go now. I think I’ve had all the fitness I need for one day.” Stiles heads out realizing they have to walk past Boyd and Derek. He mumbles “Can this get anymore humiliating.”

“Ok, see you guys at the house tonight.” Scott says to Boyd and Derek as they pass.

“Sounds good. Good to see you Stilinski, glad you survived the gym.” Boyd pats Stiles on the back and heads the other way out the door. Stiles just waves him off.

“Hey Stilinski, if you need any workout help let me know. But there is no way I’m going jogging with you after the incident with the treadmill.” Derek smirks at him.

“Ha ha. Not all of us live in the gym.” Stiles replies. “We don’t all need to look like greek gods.” Stiles can’t believe what he said. The arch of Derek’s eyebrow tell him that it didn’t come out as the comeback he thought it would. 

***  
“So what was that about?” Boyd asks Derek as they walk back to the house.

“Huh, what do you mean? I was just giving him a hard time.” 

“Really, because I thought that might be what you consider flirting.” Boyd smiles.

“What! No! I was just razzing him.” Derek tries to hide the blush in his cheek.

 

***  
“Dude, I’m sure they were kidding. That means they like you.” Scott says.

“Whatever, I dont care what they think.” Stiles tries to make it sound convincing. “Who am I kidding. I can’t believe Derek saw that.”

“Just that Derek saw? Not everyone else in the gym?” Scott places his hand on Stiles arm to stop him.

“What! No! I know what you’re thinking, Scott. And forget it.” Stiles starts walking again.

“Ok. Just remember we don’t even know if he’s gay.” Scott picks up his pace. “Do you think it’s weird that I have known him almost a month and don’t know the answer to that. He never talks about girls or guys.”

Stiles sounding exasperated, “Scott. Calm down. Does it matter?   
Because it shouldn’t.”

“No, it doesn’t matter. I just wish I knew. Then I would know what to talk to him about.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Stiles is now placing his arm on Scott to stop.

“Not like that. I just mean, I don’t know whether to talk about girls I find hot.” Scott pauses, “Or guys he might find hot, I guess. I just want him to feel like he can tell me anything. Like you do. Well, not everything you tell me. Which by the way, as much as I am open to your love life, I don’t need to know about that morning with you and Isaac.” Scott is now blushing.

“Ok. Ok. No need to bring up that embarrassment. Let’s just get something to eat.” Stiles grabs Scott leading him to the cafeteria. “All this healthy shit is making me hungry.”


	12. Halloween

“Dude let’s go, Im starving.” Stiles yells as he enters the dark room. He wonders where Scott is when a figure, from the shadows, grabs him screaming. Stiles jumps landing on his bed with the figure falling on top of him.

Scott laughs at his frightened friend. “Happy Halloween bitch. The look on your face is priceless.”

“Fucking hell Scott. You scared the shit out of me.” Stiles jumps off the bed turning on the lights. “What the hell is wrong with you.”

“Dude, calm down. It’s Halloween. I love how easy you are to scare.” Scott laughs unable to get off his roommate’s bed.

“Halloween isnt til Friday. Can you give it a rest til then.” Stiles is annoyed but can’t stay mad at Scott. That’s the thing with being friends with Scott, he can drive you crazy but you can’t be mad at him. Stiles has always chalked it up to the puppy dog eyes. “Let’s go eat.” Scott gets off the bed following Stiles out of the room.

They get their food and find a table near the windows. The October weather makes everyone want to be outside, even when they cant be. They start to eat and are joined by Danny and Jackson. Danny is the first to sit down with his suite mates. “Hey, mind if we join you.” It’s more of a statement than a question. Both Stiles and Scott signal that they are welcome; Danny at least. Jackson sits down quietly, knowing he is still on probation with Danny concerning Stiles and Scott. “What do you guys have planned this weekend?”

“Nothing yet. What about you?” Scott responds.

“Going to a party. Tri Delta. It’s invite only though so don’t even think about it.” Jackson responds, catching the side eye Danny gives him. “Sorry, I mean too bad you guys weren’t invited. It’s invite only. Wish you could go.” Jackson says looking to Danny for his reaction. 

“Don’t worry Jackson. We’ve got better plans than trying to get into some sorority party.” Stiles quickly tells Jackson.

“Oh really. What are you two up to? Something lame I’m sure.” Jackson answers.

“Well, we got invited to a party too. One that is much better than your greek party.” Stiles says unable to resist arguing with Jackson.

“Really. What party?”

“Uh.. Uh“

“See. I knew it. You two dorks got nothing.” Jackson gleefully says.

“Hey boys. What are you up to?” The red head stands above them at the table. “Jackson, did you let the guys know yet?” Jackson closes his eyes feeling Lydia’s stare.

“Guess, I forgot.” Jackson shakes his head at the situation.

“What are you all talking about?” Scott asks confused.

“Ok, I need you all to shut up.” Lydia seems uninterested in the conversation that the guys were having before she showed up. “Here’s the deal. My sorority is having a Halloween party. You guys are now invited. I have added your names to the list. And you better not embarrass me. Jackson will give you the details.” Lydia informs the guys and leaves them at the table staring at each other.

“So we’re going to a Tri Delt party. That’s what we’re doing for Halloween” Stiles smirks. “Let’s go Scott. We need to find costumes.” Scott and Stiles leave the guys sitting at the table. Danny just laughs looking at his best friend.

***  
“Dude, are you sure it’s ok? I mean I dont want to look like one of those guys that feels the need to look hot.”

“Scott, relax. We get it, you have an amazing body. Quit feeling self conscious. Just own it. You know you love it.” Stiles rolls his eyes coming into the room and throws a costume on his bed. “I mean, it’s not as great as mine, but a werewolf is a great costume for you. I mean, the fact that your costume is a hairy guy when your body is one of the smoothest I’ve ever seen, it’s irony or something like that.”

“Why are you looking at my body? I mean unless you like what you see.” Scott smiles looking at Stiles.

“Oh god, shut up. I’ve never met anyone who likes to get naked as much as you do. Besides, why are you so stressed about this party?” Stiles asks as he unpacks his costume.

“I’m stressed because I’m single and need to meet a lady friend. Allison and I didn't sleep together for the last month of our relationship. I gotta get laid tonight. Do you know what it’s like to be so horny you can’t concentrate on anything?” Scott responds as he adjusts the bulge in his pants. 

“Geez, let’s see Scott, do I know what it’s like to be horny. You haven't had sex in like 2 months. I need you to think about who you’re talking to!” Stiles eyes bug out as he responds.

“Oh yeah, I guess 18 plus years is a little more than 2 months.” Scott says sheepishly. “So this could be your night too. Of course, picking a costume that hides that face is not a good start.” Scott reaches over grabbing Stiles cheeks.

“Dammit man, quit it. This costume rules. Peter Quill from Guardians of the Galaxy. It’s going to kill. I just gotta figure out a way to find a guy to hook up with.”

Scott fires up his laptop and puts it on his bed. “Well anyone in particular?”

“Nah. At this point I don’t even know who is going to be there and not sure it matters.” Stiles starts up his laptop too.

“What about Isaac? Do you think that could still go somewhere?”

“Hell no. I’m not about to sleep with a guy who won’t even make out with me.” Stiles notices Scott pulling off his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. “Scott, what the hell are you doing?”

Scott looks at his best friend, blushing. “Well I was thinking I could ‘relieve some stress’ before the party. What do you think?” 

“What? Dude are you insane?” Stiles looks petrified. “Are you planning to do that while I’m in the room. We dont have time for me to leave and come back.”

“Well remember in high school when we watched that movie and did it. It was kinda fun, right?” Scott has turned a shade of red Stiles has never seen. “I mean we dont like the same types of movies but I could stay on my side of the room and you could have yours?”

“Ok, in high school, we did it because you got access to Greenburg’s account, the one he got by stealing his parents’ credit card. You also still thought I was straight. You made me watch that movie with a hot girl and an absolutely gross guy. Which in case you haven't noticed is 90% of straight porn. Why do I need to be in the room?” Stiles asks trying to understand his best friend.

“I don’t know, it just seems like something that happens with all these guys I know. They all talk about how they watch porn with their best friends and end up beating off. It doesn’t mean they do anything.” Scott is standing in his black briefs rubbing his hand across his package.

“Dude, are you hard already? I don’t even know if I can do it with you in the room.” Stiles starts removing his shirt and shorts. He looks exasperated as he sits on his bed, starting to remove his boxer briefs. “Fine, but this is weird. Even for us.”

Scott yanks his underwear down and jumps on his bed. “I knew you’d do it. The minute I saw you bite your bottom lip, I thought ‘he’s in.’ You always do that when you’re horny. Do you need lotion?”

“God, Scott stop talking. You are not making this any easier. Here use some lube. Just keep the bottle, I got plenty. Trust me, you’ll never go back to lotion.” He throws the bottle over and hears Scott grunt when it hits him.

“Thanks man. Why do you have so much lube?” Scott asks laughing.

“Just shut up! And put your laptop on mute. I don’t want to hear any straight fucking.” The room gets quiet except for the noise of their beds squeaking as they slowly start. 

Scott is the first one to break the silence, “Fuck, I’m cumming. Damn.” He lets out a final yell as he cums, “Fuck!”

“Shut up, I’m not done. Give me a sec.” Stiles yells across the room and then lets out a grunt as his bed squeaks faster and faster. “Damn!” He lets out and all Scott can hear is his roommates’ heavy breathing. Stiles hears Scott’s bed squeak as he gets up and makes his way to a drawer. He looks off his bed to see Scott standing with his ass toward him. He has grabbed a small towel and is wiping himself off. He reaches into the drawer and pulls out a second towel. Scott throws it across the room. Stiles takes the towel and cleans himself up. He sits up and finds his underwear. He finishes pulling them up as Scott makes his way over, still naked, holding his towel. “Dude, put something on. I don’t need to see that.”

“Relax, do you really think it’s a big deal after that?” Scott walks back over and grabs a pair of boxers out of his laundry basket. He steps into them and walks back. He sits down flashing a grin at Stiles. “Did I freak you out by doing this? I feel like our friendship just got a lot closer. What were you watching?” Stiles tries to grab his laptop but isnt fast enough to keep Scott from picking it up. Scott’s eyes go large as he looks between his friend and the screen. “Dirty frat guys. Really? That is the name of the website. Well, I guess I should be careful when I invite you to the next party at the house.”

Stiles grabs the laptop back and shuts the browser. “Shut up. I dont judge what you watch. I’m sure it’s not any better.”

“Actually it was sexy teachers. You know I love a disciplinarian.” Scott proudly states wiggling his eyes. “I guess it’s different than what you used to like. Remember in high school, I couldn’t keep your attention when we walked by a field with guys on it. I think you might have scared half the soccer team.” Scott falls back laughing.

“Shut the fuck up. You better get in the shower, it’s going to take forever to get all that hair glued on your body.” Stiles pushes Scott off his bed.

***  
“Whoa, whoa. That is short. What are you supposed to be again?” Danny asks as Jackson stands in front of him.

“I’m a greek god. I’m wearing my toga. Lydia picked it out. She’s going as a goddess.” Jackson stares at his roommate confused.

“Dude. That is less a toga and more a hand towel. Do you even have underwear on?”

“Yeah, but I had to wear tiny briefs. My boxers are too long.” Jackson lifts his toga showing off his package in a pair white underwear.

“Damn. Put that down. I don’t want to see that. You better not sit down tonight, unless you want everyone to see your bulge.” Danny turns to finish putting on the rest of his costume.

“They wish. I look good. What they hell are you again?”

“It’s an original costume. I didn’t want to pick an existing hero, but make my own.” Danny says as he finishes putting on his cape. “These contacts are killing me though.”

“Well they look weird. Is that what you’re going for? Are you trying to pick up some kind of freak?” Jackson steps over to start fiddling with the hook; helping his best friend.

“Shut up. Let’s head. We’re going to be late.” Danny swats Jackson’s hands away.

***  
“Ok, that should do it. I can’t believe you had me rip open your shirt and smear your chest with fake blood.” Stiles stands examining his work on the side of Scott’s torso.

“That’s where I want the bite.” Scott says as he pulls out his werewolf teeth. “These teeth make it hard to talk. I’ll just carry them in my hands and put them in when we get there.” Scott stares at Stiles. 

Stiles thinks he’s staring. He’s not sure as Scott’s face is mostly covered with hair and he has contacts that make his eyes look red. “Yeah, walking around with gross fake teeth in your hands, that’s the way to woo a girl. You might be better off leaving them in so you can’t talk.” Stiles says smirking at Scott.

“Shut the hell up. Put your damn mask on, so I dont have to look at that ugly mug.” Scott pushes Stiles jokingly. “Let’s go. I don’t want to be late.”

***  
“Aiden, let’s go. We’re going to be late.” Derek bangs on his frat brother’s door. He wonders why he didn't get ready at Boyd and Erica’s. Then he could go over with them, though Erica is always late.

“I’m coming.” Aiden yells opening the door. He stands before Derek in full Captain America gear. “Is that what you’re wearing?” Derek looks down at his costume and shrugs. “Nothing. Just seems kinda lazy for a costume. I mean you didn't put much thought into it.”

“What? I have a prop.” Derek holds up his glove. “People love this costume. I thought Ethan was going as Captain America?”

“He changed his mind when he realized he couldn't show any skin with this costume. He switched to Thor. Not that it matters, he and Marc are going to some other party. Besides, I fill out the costume better. Speaking of filling out the costume, that’s why people like your costume. Those baseball pants are pretty snug. You sure you haven't gained weight since the season ended?” Aiden slaps Derek’s butt.

“Fuck you. I dont have pre-season for another month. Cut me some slack. Is that really why everyone likes this costume? It’s not too tight is it?” Derek asks turning back around to Aiden.

“You’re fine.” Aiden laughs as he closes his bedroom door. “Where’s Boyd?”

“Back at his place. Erica told him the bride couldn't go without Frankenstein. I can’t wait to see him with a flat head and bolts coming out his neck.” Derek laughs.

“How’d she convince him to wear that?” Aiden asks playfully hitting Derek with his shield.

“I’m pretty sure she withheld sex. It had to be sex. I just can’t imagine any other way to get him to do that. Now let’s go. You know I hate being late.”

 

***  
“See I told you we aren’t late. You can’t get to a party right when it starts. You have to make an entrance.” Stiles waves his arms at the party as they enter the sorority house. “See anyone you know?”

“Hell I dont know, half the people have their faces covered and these contacts aren’t helping. I can barely tell the girls from the boys.” Scott says looking around.

“Don’t worry, I can always find the guys.” Stiles jokes with Scott. “Damn this is a nice sorority house. It’s like your frat house, if someone cleaned it up and put nice furniture in it.”

“There you guys are. Where the hell have you been?” Lydia walks up wearing a floor length toga and a gold leaf crown. “Scott, you look good. Nice touch ripping the shirt open. And I’m assuming this is Stiles. Nice use of the helmet. And you wonder why you’re single.”

“What are you talking about Lydia. I think it’s an improvement.” Jackson stands behind his girlfriend looking the guys over.

Stiles lifts up his mask and gives Jackson a once over. “Funny Jackson. Nice dress. I’d think you’d be worried your dick would hang out with that short of a costume. But after seeing you in the shower, pretty sure there’s no chance of that.”

“Ha ha you dork. Why are you looking at me in the shower if you’re not interested.” Jackson replies as Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Look, I dont care what you guys do in the shower together, just quit acting like a bitchy couple. Boys, get a drink and I’ll find you later. Scott, I have a friend I want to introduce you to. Don’t make me regret it.” Lydia says taking Jackson’s arm.

“Wait. Don’t you have anyone you want to introduce me to?” Stiles asks holding Scott’s arm as he is pretty sure his friend can’t see anything.

“Oh sweetie. No. You’re not ready.” Lydia responds as she leads Jackson away.

Stiles turns to Scott with a confused look and realizes his best friend is staring in the complete wrong direction. “Dammit Scott.”

“What? Where are you?” Scott asks as he stares at the door.

“Listen to me man. Lydia has decided to bless you with an introduction to a girl. And as your best friend, it’s my job to save you from yourself. Now go the bathroom and take those damn contacts out.” Stiles grabs Scott’s arm leading him toward the bathroom.

***  
“Seriously, that is what you wore?” Boyd asks as he approaches Derek and Aiden. “Way to not put forth any effort, Derek.”

“I don’t know honey. I think Derek knows exactly what he’s doing.” Erica, wearing a large wig, says approaching. “I mean, tight pants that show off his assets in the front and the back. Jersey open with tight shirt underneath. Someone wants to get laid tonight.”

“Screw you Vernon. People like this costume. It’s traditional. All-American.” Derek states getting annoyed.

“Ok, well you guys can stand here arguing about Hale’s ass in those pants. I need a drink and to find some honeys.” Aiden heads off toward the bar.

“Ok Derek. You got the outfit, now we’ve got to get you out there. See anyone you’re interested in?” Erica takes Derek’s arm leading him further into the party with Boyd following.

***  
“Wow, this party is so much better now that I can see.” Scott says looking around for the bar.

“It’s over there. I can tell you’re looking for a drink.” They start heading toward the bar. Stiles suddenly stops, grabbing Scott’s arm. “Whoa. Who is that? Look at that ass.” Stiles feverishly points to the guy leaning over the bar. “Oh shit, he’s with Boyd and Erica.”

“Hmm, baseball player. Guess you’re type hasn’t changed that much since high school after all. I hope you can hold it together if we find out he’s greek.” Scott starts pulling them in the direction when the guy takes his beer and turns around. “Oh my god, this couldn’t get any better. Stiles, you’re hot guy is Derek.”

“Dammit Scott, it never fails. I don’t know why I try” Stiles grabs his mask and pulls it over his face as they meet the trio walking away from the bar.

“Derek, Boyd. It’s Scott.” He waves as though they wouldn’t recognize him.

“McCall. Nice costume. Now see Derek, this is called putting forth some effort.”

“And who is this cutie?” Erica asks running her hand up Stiles’ arm.

“How can you tell he’s cute, you cant even see his face.” Scott says pointing at Stiles. “It’s Stiles.”

“Well, I was going by the body. This jacket hugs nicely. And now that I know it’s Stiles, I know the face is cute too. What do you think of his costume. Derek?” Erica turns and smirks at her boyfriend’s best friend.

“What the hell is he?” Derek asks confused.

“He is right here. And he’s Peter Quill from Guardians of the Galaxy. You know the biggest movie of the summer. Geez, right is wrong with everyone?” Stiles pulls his mask off.

“Oh, I didn’t see it.” Derek replies.

“What? What?” Stiles flails his arms. “That’s it. Let’s go. You need to see it now.” Stiles realizes how he sounded. “I mean.. you should really see it sometime.”

“Well Boyd and I never saw it either. We can all watch it Sunday night at our apartment. Stiles you bring the movie. Derek you’re in charge of beer. We’ll handle the pizza.” Erica butts in. “And no excuses Derek.”

Before Stiles can argue, Scott grabs his arm. “Stiles doesn’t have anything to do, so he’ll be there.” Stiles gives him a dirty look. “What, you said you needed to make more friends and I have pledge duties at the house.” Scott continues to look confused as Stiles eyes bug out at him. Scott decides to change the subject, “Derek, I like your costume. You know Stiles is a huge baseball fan, a total athletic supporter.” Erica and Boyd bust out laughing as Stiles and Derek both turn red.

“Derek here plays second baseman. 1st string. Pretty impressive, right? And check him out in those pants.” Erica continues the theme of embarrassing them.

“I didn’t know you played ball. I’m a huge Mets fan.” Stiles says trying to get the conversation off of Derek and his pants, while trying not to stare at the way they show off his bulge.

“Mets, you’ve got to be kidding me. Really?” Derek asks excited to finally be discussing a different topic.

“What. They’re my team. Don’t tell me you’re a Yankees fan?” Stiles asks.

“No way. I’m an Arizona man.” Derek confidently replies.

“And on that note, we’re out. Scott, would you like to join us or are you in for this testosterone fest?” Erica asks.

“No, I’m not spending my night with these two. Erica, I need you to introduce me to some ladies.” Scott follows the couple away. He looks back winking at Stiles, “You’re biting your lower lip by the way.”

Stiles feels awkward being alone with Derek. “So, The Diamondbacks? Huh?” Derek’s eyebrow goes up.

“Ok, let’s go. We’re getting you a beer and then I’m going to explain all the reasons why the Diamondbacks are the best.” Derek leads Stiles towards the bar, as the freshmen lets his eyes wander down Derek’s back to his ass.

 

***  
“There you are. Where have you been?” Lydia asks as she walks up with a girlfriend in tow. Jackson follows looking bored.

“Huh, me?” Scott asks suddenly feeling a little scared. He catches his breathe as he sees the beautiful girl with Lydia.

“Of course you. You’re so funny Scott.” Lydia says in a tone that Scott is not used to.

“Lydia, are you drunk?” Scott asks confused by the sweetness in her voice.

“No, Scott. I’m not. And I wanted you to meet my sorority sister, so don’t make me regret it.” Lydia gives Scott a look that he recognizes as telling him to shut up. “This is Kira.”

“Hi, Scott. I love your costume. Werewolf. I love the bite mark, how’d you do it?” The new girl asks.

“Scott, why dont you tell Kira all about yourself. Jackson, let’s give them time to get to know each other.” Lydia grabs Jackson’s arm leading him off.

“I like your costume. It’s very unique. What exactly are you though?” Scott asks sheepishly.

“I’m a kitsune. It’s kinda hard to explain.” Kira laughs and touches Scott’s arm.

Scott blushes looking at her hand on his arm, “That’s ok, I got all night. Tell me about it.” They wander off while she explains.

***   
“What? I dont know why you’re getting so mad at me.” Lydia asks innocently. “I’m just meeting new people.” Jackson slams the door to the empty room they have entered.

“Dammit Lydia. You’re not meeting new people. You’re meeting new guys. Just guys. While I stand there like some kind of idiot.” Jackson yells.

“Look, calm the hell down. Don’t think I didn't see you flirting with those girls by the bar earlier.” Lydia responds. “I figured if you can do it, so can I.”

“I was talking to those girls because you have done nothing but drag me around this party all night. Like I’m some kind of arm candy.”

“Oh Jackson, you love to be arm candy and don’t try to deny it.” Lydia states angrily.

“Not while my girlfriend flirts with every frat boy in the place. Geez, this is getting old. Every time we’re out, you act like you dont want to be with me.”

“Let’s get one thing straight, I’m not the only one acting that way.” Lydia approaches Jackson. “You seem miserable when we’re together. If we’re both this unhappy, maybe we should take a break.” Jackson looks surprised by the sudden revelation.

“Fine with me. But don’t come begging me to take you back when you realize what you let go.” Jackson goes to the door. “I’ll be too busy with all the girls lining up for dates.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Lydia walks past Jackson out the door toward the party. “There are plenty of guys here who’ve been trying to hit on me all night. You should know, you’ve been standing behind me watching them all night.” 

“Ugh. Dammit, I’ve had enough.” Jackson walks in the room and sees Danny talking to a guy he doesn't recognize. “Danny, let’s go. I’ve had enough of this crap for one night. This party sucks.”

“Dammit, Jackson what the hell is wrong with you?” Danny looks at his best friend angrily. “I’m talking to Drew here.”

“Uh, is this your boyfriend?” The new guy asks. “Sorry I didn't realize you weren't single.”

“What? No, this is not my boyfriend. This is my...” Danny tries to respond but Jackson leans over and kisses him on the lips.

“Yep, I’m the boyfriend. I don’t mean to be rude but you’ve been flirting with Danny here all night. I think he must have had too much to drink. I better get him home.” Jackson tells Drew as Danny looks stunned.

“Yeah, I think I’m going to go ahead and leave you two alone.” Drew starts to walk away. “I dont need any crazy boyfriend drama. See you guys around.” 

Danny grabs Jackson, “What the hell is wrong with you. What was that about?”

“Oh relax. You’re way out of his league. You must have beer goggles on to not recognize that.” Jackson rolls his eyes. “Besides I need you. Can we just get out of here.”

“Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.” Danny yells at Jackson.

“Lydia and I broke up. I just have to get out of here.” Jackson’s look changes from angry to hurt. “Please. I need to talk to someone.”

Danny, feeling concerned, points Jackson toward the door. “Ok let’s go.” He follows Jackson through the crowd, “That guy was boring me to tears anyway. I had to keep drinking in order to listen to his stories.”

Jackson bumps past Scott, not bothering to apologize for pushing him into Kira. Danny follows and apologizes for the both of them.

“What was that?” Kira asks.

“My asshole suite mate. Don’t pay him any attention. He’s always like that. The other one is a good guy though. Maybe too good, the way he puts up with Jackson’s shit.” Scott’s scowl is replaced with a smile as he looks back to Kira. He continues the conversation until he catches a glimpse of a dark haired girl walking into the party. His stops mid-sentence turning to see Allison, hair braided with bow and sheath strapped to her back.

“Aww, Katniss. That girl went full on authentic with the bow and arrows.” Kira notices the way Scott stares at her. “Scott, are you ok? Do you know her?”

“Uh, yeah. Just a friend from high school.” Scott feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room. He has to get out of there before he loses it. “Uh Kira, I’m not feeling too well. I’m sorry but I need to head home.”

“Oh ok. Are you ok to walk back to your dorm? “ Kira asks confused by the sudden change in conversation. “Do you need me to walk you back? Or get your friends?”

“No. No. I’ll be fine.” Scott starts to panic. “I just need to go. It was really nice meeting you. I’m really sorry.”

“It was nice meeting you too.” Kira yells at the back of Scott.

***  
“I’m sorry but every team has injuries. You can’t use that as an excuse for them to suck the whole season.” Stiles says as he gestures wildly.

“No, you’re not listening. That’s not what I’m saying.” Derek answers back passionately. “I’m saying that the extent of the injuries that year affected them more than other teams. Look at all the guys that were hurt...” Derek starts to list the guys as Scott pushes through the crowd and past them. They both look up and see Scott’s face as he passes. “McCall, Stop.” Derek tries to grab at him. “Is he ok?”

“I dont know. He looked like he was going to be sick or cry.” Stiles responds spinning around at the exiting Scott. “Hey Scott. Scott.” Stiles yells. He sees Scott look back and shake his head. Stiles turns and looks, trying to figure out what is going on. It is then he sees Allison. “I think I know what it is.” Derek’s eyes follow where Stiles is motioning.

“Oh, is that Allison? The ex?” Derek looks back to Stiles. “He talks about her all the time. Is he going to be ok?”

“I’m not sure. I better go check on him” Stiles says and then grins, “Look as much as I like to prove you wrong about your team. I need to make sure he’s ok.”

“Please, you’re crazy. You didn't prove anything.” Derek playfully pushes Stiles. “But I need to give you my number before you leave.”

“Really?” Stiles excitedly asks.

“Yeah, I want to make sure Scott is ok.” Derek stumbles on his words. “Text me once you’ve talked to him.” Derek hands his phone over to Stiles to input his contact information.

“Oh. Of course.” Stiles tries play off his disappointment. He hands Derek his phone back and heads for the door. “Thanks Derek. I had a great time.”

“Yeah me too.” Derek whispers but Stiles doesn't hear. He can’t help but look at Stiles as he runs out the door. He tries to stop the feeling that is rising in him. He hasn't felt this way about anyone in a long time.

***  
The door flies open and Stiles falls into the room. He is panting but manages to speak, “Scott. Holy shit, I can’t breathe. Didn't you hear me yelling. I can’t believe you can run that much.”

“Stiles, you didn't have to leave the party just because I did.” Scott is sitting on his bed looking down at the floor. “I dont know what happened. I thought I was doing o.k. Then she walked in the room and I couldn't breathe.” He looks up at his best friend, tears filling his eyes.

“Man, of course I left. I wasn’t having fun anyway. Totally lame. So what do you say we throw in a movie and just chill?” Stiles manages to climb onto his bed and kick off his shoes.

“Thanks. But you’re a shitty liar.” Scott stands and pulls off his shirt. “I saw the way you were giddy from flirting with Derek. I think someone has a crush.” He looks at himself in he mirror, “I want to get this hair off me and jump in the shower.” He pulls his jeans off and stand in nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs. He opens the door to the bathroom and looks back at Stiles, “Sorry I totally cocked block you. I just think I need some bro time without any chance of running into Allison for a while.”

Stiles sits up and stares at Scott trying his best to look uninterested, “What? No, that wasn’t flirting. I was just trying to make him understand his ignorance concerning baseball. Totally necessary.” He looks at Scott not sure if he is trying to convince him or his best friend. Scott smiles and walks into the bathroom. He hears the voices coming from Danny and Jackson’s room. “We can totally do guys night out. Tomorrow night, it’s just us bros.”

***  
“So explain to me again what happened?” Danny closes the door behind him.

Jackson turns frustrated and kicks off his shoes. “I told you. She’s being a total bitch and I’m tired of it. I’ve wasted the first months of college with a girlfriend when I could have been out there getting wild.”

Danny makes a sour face, “Ok, no need to call her that. I still don’t understand what happened tonight.”

“Ugh.” Jackson grabs at his toga and starts to pull it off. “This damn costume. The party. This whole night. She picked everything and I just followed along like a damn lap dog. She expects me to be at her beck and call, and I’m sick of it.” Jackson is standing in front of Danny in nothing but his tiny white briefs. “I’m just so angry about everything and frustrated. I just want to punch the wall or something. Do you know she wouldn't let me hit that for the last month? So on top of being pissed, I’m so horny I can’t think straight.” He pulls on his junk illustrating his frustration.

Danny crosses the room putting his hands on Jackson’s shoulders. “Ok, just calm down. You don’t seem too heart broken over the break up. Just more frustrated and angry. Let’s take you out tomorrow night. The new single you. What do you say?” Jackson nods. “Ok, now go take a shower and take care of that.” He looks down at Jackson’s package.

“Ok. You’re right man. I’m going to jump in the shower. Don’t worry if you hear any moaning from the bathroom.” Jackson smirks toward Danny as he opens the door.

He sees a naked Scott turning on the shower. Scott looks up confused at Jackson as his eyes go down the length of Jackson’s body to the little underwear.

Jackson looks Scott up and down, “What the hell are you looking at loser.” He slams the door shut.


	13. Guys Night Out aka Bro Time (Quit Calling it that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was trying to edit this, aka look for mistakes but I got tired of it and decided to just post it. I'll go back over it and make changes as I find mistakes.
> 
> I already have the ideas for some of the next chapters (just need to write them). 
> 
> Also, I need to know would you prefer Scott's nickname (that he will hate) be Snuggles or Cuddles. It's part of the story and I can't decide. I might just flip a coin. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long for me to get back into writing.

Texting notations

Derek: Hey. Thought I would check to see how our boy’s doing?

Stiles: He’s ok. Seeing Allison hit him hard. I think he just needs some bro time. Thanks for checking.

Derek: Ok. Sorry you had to leave early. Mets? Really? Bro time? Is that what you call it?

Stiles: I’m not going to dignify that with an answer. Is the party still going strong?

Derek: Don’t know. I left about 5 min. after you. Boring. And some girl kept grabbing my ass telling me she loved my costume.

Stiles: Well, I am pretty engaging. :) Told you the pants were too tight.

Derek: Engaging wasn’t the word I was thinking of- delusional seems more like it. And my diet starts tomorrow. Night.

Stiles: Night.

“Who are you texting?” Scott asks as he rolls over and snuggles into Stiles.

“Uh just Danny, making sure everything is good with us. By the way, when do I get to start sleeping in my own bed again? This is kind of strange, even for you.”

“What? I just dont want to sleep alone right now. Just go with it. Pretend I’m someone else. I dont know, maybe Isaac.... or Derek.” Scott responds giggling. “I’ll have to find a super tight baseball uniform.”

“Shut the hell up and go to sleep. And just for the record, I’m tired of always being the small spoon.” Stiles huffs. He lays back thinking this was one of the most fun nights he has had in college.

******  
“Come on man, I’m worried about you. You need to get out more. It’s like you’re monk.” Boyd sits on Derek’s bed, who is finishing getting dressed.

“I just don’t see why we need to go there. I mean we can go anywhere you want. Why there?”

“Cause I want you to meet someone. I don’t care if it’s for the night or for the rest of your life. Dude, you need to meet someone. It’s been long enough.” Boyd responds getting more annoyed by the minute. “I’m giving up a night with Erica for this.”

“No one asked you to.” Derek looks back at him, fixing his hair. He can tell Boyd isn’t going to give up and he does need a night out. “Fine but you’re buying.”

“That’s my boy. Let’s do this.” Boyd says ecstatically as he directs Derek out of the room and down the hall.

“Hey where are you guys going?” Ethan asks as he sees them leaving. “I need to get out.”

Boyd smiles as Derek rolls his eyes realizing it’s going to be a late night.  
******

“Stiles, I know I said I needed some bro time away from girls but this isn’t what I meant.” Scott yells as he follows his best friend down the hallway out of the dance club.

“What? You said you wanted- cheap booze, no chance of running into her who will not be named, and a cool atmosphere. So what’s the problem?” Stiles asks refusing to stop as he moves through the crowd.

“I just thought we would go somewhere more... Well more..” Scott responds.

“More what?” I got you darts, pool, beer pong, and drinks. Great company. I mean I got you Danny. Sure, it means we’re stuck with Jackson but sacrifices have to be made. What else do you need?”

“Nothing. Never mind.” Scott responds resigning himself to the chosen location.

“Dude, I think you’re missing the point of this place. We have our pick of chicks here. I mean as long as that is what you are into.” Jackson says coming up behind Scott. “And shut the hell up Stilinski. I’ve been dying to come here.”

“What do you mean ‘if that’s what I’m into?” Scott asks confused.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” Jackson smirks.

Danny just rolls his eyes bringing up the rear of the group. “Jackson, do you know how weird it is that you’ve been dying to come to a gay bar?”

“What? Don’t you understand? It’s simple math. In a little while this place will be crawling with girls and their gay best friends. I’ll be here supporting my best friend. They’ll be all over me and their friends will be all over you. I’ll even let McCall have my rejects. It’s gonna be great.” Jackson jumps up on Danny’s shoulders laughing.

Stiles stops, at the door into the bar area, and turns “No. No. That is not what tonight is about. Tonight is about bro time. It is about us hanging out together and doing some male bonding. Not that kind Danny.” Danny rolls his eyes as Stiles places his hands on Scott’s shoulders, “We’re here to help Scotty get over his heartbreak with some good old fashion guy time. We’re doing beer, bar games, and scratching ourselves when we itch. You know guy stuff.” Stiles turns back and pushes the door open. As he walks through, “There will be no flirting or hooking up. We arent here to chat up someone we find attract...Oh shit.” 

The other three run into Stiles as he comes to a sudden stop. Scott looks up, “Stiles what is it? Oh my god he’s here. I can’t believe it.”

An annoyed Jackson pushes his two suite mates, “Damn it you two, keep moving. What is it? Oh wow, I knew it.”

Danny finally gets a view of what has stopped them. “It doesn’t mean anything. You and Scott are here and you’re both straight.”

“Well I know I am.” Jackson responds as Danny looks confused. 

“Everyone shut up. I need a beer.” Stiles says as he heads to the bar. “And lose the stupid grin Scott.” 

***  
“Oh shit. I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Derek says as he looks up from the hi-top table.

“What?” Boyd asks turning around to look in the direction of the door. “Oh, this night just got even better. Look at the smile on Scott’s face. He cant stop looking over here.”

Derek shakes his head dropping it to the table as Ethan and Boyd laugh.

*****

“Four shots of Fireball and 4 Miller Lite drafts. Thanks.” Jackson orders as the bartender turns around.

“Sorry, are you sure you boys are 21?” the bartender asks with a smug smile.

Stiles turns around from where he has been sneaking looks at the group across the room, “Are you kidding .... Isaac! Hey, didn’t realize that was you.”

“I’m just giving you guys a hard time. I saw you when you came in. I can’t help but notice my straight boyfriend over there. How you doing Scott? Still getting free drinks from the boys here?” Isaac asks, winking at Scott who turns from staring at Derek. “Wow, what is that goofy smile on your face?”

“Oh hi Isaac. Nothing. Just saw a friend. Really glad to see him out tonight.” Scott answers.

“Free drinks? Straight guys get free drinks here? Jackson Whitmore and I’m sure you can tell I’m straight. How about those free drinks.” Jackson states as he puts out his hand. Isaac just stares at it as he continues to pour the beers.

“Let me go ahead and apologize for him now. Don’t worry, we will be tipping to make up for everything he says.” Danny states as he pulls out his wallet.

“Guys, this is Isaac. He lives with Boyd and Erica.” Stiles says handing out the shots. “I guess you know these two and this is Danny. The only one in this group who doesn’t embarrass me when we go out.”

“So Stiles, I thought you lost my number or had already dropped out?” Isaac asks.

“Well, um. Um. I wasn't sure... I didn't know what... I’ve been busy with..”

“Don’t worry, I’m just giving you a hard time.” Isaac answers as he gives the guys their change. “Ok, I gotta get to the other customers. You guys have a good time. Give me a call sometime Stiles. We should hang out.” He heads down the bar to the next patron. 

Jackson stares at Stiles, “A guy like that is hoping you call? Really?” He shakes his head. “And you didn’t? Do you realize how far out of your league he is?”

“See these are the things you say that make people think you’re an asshole.” Stiles answers. “Scott, pay attention. We’re doing a shot.” Scott turns back from the direction of his fraternity brothers.

“Sorry, I really think we should go over and hang with them.”

“Fine, but first let’s do our shots. Here is to guys night out. Just guys having bro time. No hook ups or flirting or whatever you want to call it.” Stiles says as they clink their shot glasses and take the shot.

The other three guys groan, “Stop calling it ‘bro time.” They throw their shots back.

As they head over toward Derek and the other guys, Scott whispers to Stiles, “Looks like you’re already breaking the rule about chatting up guys you find attractive.” He laughs as Stiles elbows him.

“Shut up. I do not like Derek.”

******

“McCall, Whitmore, Danny, and of course Stiles.” Boyd says as they walk up. “Derek, did you see who all is here? The brothers and Stiles.” He winks at Derek, who is ready to strangle him.

“Hey Boyd, Ethan.” Scott says as he makes a bee line for Derek and stands beside him. He stares up at Derek, who is trying to ignore his little brother.

The rest of the guys say hi. Somehow, Stiles ends up across the table from Derek beside Ethan.

“Hey Stiles. How’s it going?” Ethan asks. “You’re looking good.”

“Oh hi, Ethan. It’s going well. Thanks.” Stiles answers feeling uncomfortable.

“Wow, who would have thought that we would be in a room where Stiles has hooked up with the most people. Ethan and that bartender. Sad day when he is the biggest player in the room.” Jackson says, sipping his beer. Derek’s eyes grow big as he stares at Stiles, whose face has grown three shades red.

Ethan starts to choke on his beer as Scott and Boyd break in and say something they think will counteract what Jackson has let slip.

“What. No, no he didn't.” Scott butts in. “Tell ‘em Stiles.”

“I didn't hook up with Isaac. We just spent the night together.” Stiles stammers. “Wait, no. Not like that. We just slept together.” Derek looks more surprised. “No, oh god. I mean we slept in the same bed. We didn't even kiss.”

“Yeah, and all we did was kiss.” Ethan breaks in. “And that made him sick.”

“Jackson, shut the hell up.” Scott says.

“Ok, we were very specific that tonight was about hanging out. No talk about who Stiles has or hasn’t slept with.” Danny breaks in trying to de-fuse the situation.

“Oh my god. I haven’t slept with anyone.” Stiles says too loudly. “That’s the problem. I’m not getting any.” A few guy near them turn and laugh. “Can we please just change the subject?”

“We’ll if it makes you feel any better, we may have only broken up a week a ago but I haven’t gotten any this semester.” Scott chimes in.

“I’ve been single all semester and I haven’t gotten any either.” Danny adds to the conversation. “Jackson, don’t you want to add anything?”

“No, not really. My sex life has been great.” Jackson replies.

“He’s full of shit. He hasn’t had sex all semester. Don’t believe anything he says.” Danny answers.

“Well Marc and I broke up two nights ago.” Ethan adds. “So for me, that’s a dry spell.” Everyone groans and Stiles throws a napkin at him.

“Sorry guys, can’t relate. Erica and I are going strong.” Boyd laughs as he puts his hand on Stiles shoulder. “But don’t feel bad Stilinski, we’ve nicknamed Hale the monk.” Derek shoots him a look telling him the conversation needs to end immediately.

“Sorry, I’m not signing up for this ‘bro time’ bullshit. I’m breaking my dry spell tonight.” Jackson says finishing his beer. “I’m going back to the dance floor to meet some honey’s. Come on Danny. I need another shot before we head in there.”

“Why do I have to come? Maybe I want some bro-time.” Danny asks.

“Please, I know you’re just as horny me.” Jackson says grabbing his best friend by the arm. “Don’t make me tell everyone what I hear coming from our room when you think I’m still in the shower.”

“Ok. Ok. Let’s go.” Danny says rushing Jackson.

“Wait, I’m coming with you.” Ethan says setting his empty glass down. As they walk away, the guys hear him ask Danny, “So, you’re single? Been single all semester, really?”

“Uh oh. That can’t be good.” Boyd laughs looking to Derek, who’s still pissed at Boyd’s previous comments. “Uh, why don’t I get us some pitchers and we’ll play beer pong. Come on Stiles, you can help me.”

Derek looks to his right to find Scott staring, with a grin on his face. “What, McCall?”

“Nothing. I’m just so glad I came tonight and ran into you. I mean, you wouldn’t tell me. And now I know.”

“Know what?” Derek responds.

Scott stutters, “I know, I mean... I mean... you’re here. So you’re... you know.” suddenly embarrassed.

“Well you’re here too. So does that mean you are too?” Derek questions.

“Well no. I’m here because Stiles brought me.” Scott responds confused. “So you’re not?”

“Would I be here if I wasn’t?” Derek asks, enjoying messing with Scott.

“So, you are?” He asks again, as Boyd and Stiles return with the pitchers of beer. “I’m so confused.”

“Derek, stop fucking with him.” Boyd answers. “He is McCall. Don’t let him give you any shit.”

Scott’s smile returns and he stares at an annoyed Derek. Stiles looks to Derek, “Good luck dude. When I came out, I had to go through our whole yearbook and point out guys I thought we’re hot. If that wasn’t bad enough, then I had to watch him point out guys he would think we’re hot if he were gay.”

Derek looks at Scott, “Don’t even think about McCall. We’re not going to braid each others hair and talk about cute boys. Can we just play beer pong and get this night over with?”

“Oh relax grumpy cat. Let’s do this. Stiles and I are on a team. You can have puppy dog eyes over there.” Boyd says setting up the table.

“Oh my god, he does look like that cat.” Stiles remarks. 

********

“Ok you do know the point of this game is to actually get the ball in the cup, right McCall?” Derek asks getting more annoyed by the minute.

“Yes, I know. But look at it this way, even when we lose, we get to drink so we win be default.” Scott responds leaning into Derek. “I really appreciate you letting me drink all ones they score. You’re so sweet. I don’t care what everyone says about you.”

Boyd and Stiles laugh as Derek rolls his eyes and pushes Scott away. “Yeah, I always describe you as sweet, Der.” Boyd manages to get out between breaths. 

“I don’t know why you’re laughing Stilinski. The only reason you guys are winning is because of Boyd. You haven't hit one yet.”

“Ouch, that hurt. I thought we had connected.” Stiles mock responds to Derek.

“Ok that’s it guys. I’m out. Erica’s at home waiting for me. And unlike you guys, I’m not going home to my hand. Enjoy yourself.” Boyd says as he sets his glass down.

“Really, you’re leaving me here with all this?” Derek asks pointing toward his drunken beer pong partner. 

“Wait, I’ll walk you out. I’m gonna find Jackson and Danny. I feel the need to dance.” Scott says grabbing Boyd’s arm. “Stiles, you good here? Hang out with Derek and bond. Talk about things you like- baseball, me, hot guys.” Scott giggles.

“Just go dance, man. Dance your heart out.” Stiles pushes Scott toward the door. “So...” Stiles looks over to Derek, trying to think of something to discuss.

They both stand drinking their beers, feeling uncomfortable and trying to think of something to say. Finally they speak at the same time,

Derek asks “Do you want another...”

Stiles asks “So want to play....”

“Sorry you first....”

“No you....”

About thirty seconds of silence follows. “Ok, I’m getting another beer. Do you want one?” Derek asks.

“Oh god, yes. And a shot?” A relieved Stiles answers. He reaches for his wallet.

“No, I got it. Fireball, ok?”

“Great. I’ll grab us a dart board?” Stiles signals to one of the boards. Derek gives a thumbs up as he heads to the bar.

“Derek, how’s it going? Not used to seeing you here?” Isaac asks Derek as he walks up to the bar. “How long has it been since you’ve been out on a Saturday night?”

“Don’t get me started. Boyd basically drug me out tonight. Two beers. And two shots of Fireball, please”

“I just saw him leave, and you’re still here. Hanging with Stilinski?” Isaac responds, pouring the shots. “Guess it’s not too bad of a night, huh?”

“Oh yeah. I figured I’m already out.” Derek starts, feeling a blush across his face. “So yeah, you guys know each other?”

“Yeah I know Stiles. He’s a sweetie. Total freshmen, if you know what I mean. Are you two dating?” Isaac moves onto pouring the beer.

“Oh no. He’s..um..best friends...with my little brother...Scott.” Derek responds feeling self-conscious. “Did you guys date or hook up? Or something? I thought someone..um..mention something..?”

Isaac starts to laugh, finishing the second beer. “Date Stiles? Hook up? No, not him. Dont get me wrong, he’s a total sweetheart. Cute, totally fuckable. Just a little too eager for me. Now Scott, he’s a hot little freshmen. I could teach him a thing or two. Too bad he’s straight. Why? You interested in Stiles?” Isaac nods in the direction of Stiles who is holding a dart board and bopping along to the music.

“Me? What? No..no...” Derek pulls his wallet out while looking back. “Scott? What about you’re rule about against straight guys. I thought you put that in place after the ‘incident?”

“What? I said he’s hot. Not that anything was going to happen. Just because nothing’s going to happen doesn't mean I can’t flirt.” Isaac hands back the change and winks.

Derek makes his way over to Stiles and they start up their game.

******  
“No I dont think you understand, I’m straight. I’m just here hanging out with my best friend. He’s gay.” Jackson tries to explain for the fourth time to another confused girl. “Oh never mind.” He walks back to the bar where Scott, Danny and Ethan are falling over with laughter.

“So how’s your plan working out?” Ethan asks. “Seems the ladies are really going for the supportive straight best friend part.”

“This blows. By the way, thanks for the help Danny.” Jackson turns to his best friend. “I can’t believe you left me with that drunk guy. He kept touching my chest. Thought I would never get away.”

“Oh wait, so you weren't into him?” Danny asks sarcastically. “Here, I bought another round. Drown your sorrows.”

“I can’t take another shot and still function for my study group tomorrow. Anyone want this?” Ethan barely gets the question out before Scott has the shot in hand; throwing it back.

“Slow down McCall.” Danny interjects. “You still have to walk home tonight.” 

“What? I’m just trying to have a good time. It’s bro night and I’m pretty sure Jackson’s plan isnt going to work, so looks like I’m going home with him tonight.” Scott laughs.

“Well, I’m not cuddling with you, ass wipe.” Jackson mutters.

“Ok you two can come up with a new plan, but I want to dance. Danny?” Ethan looks to his frat brother and they head to the dance floor.

Jackson, looking annoyed, stands beside Scott who has the look of someone who has had way too much to drink. Jackson sees a girl approaching, with a grin on her face. “Yes! I knew this was going to work. Watch and learn McCall.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt.” The girl says walking up. “I just had to come over and tell you both something.”

“No, it’s cool. Glad you did.” Jackson smirks.

“You are the cutest couple. I mean, you look so adorable together.” The smile drops from Jackson’s face as Scott laughs.

Before Jackson answers, Scott puts his arm around him, “Thank you. It’s our 3 month anniversary and this one didn't want to come out. But I told him I wanted a night out, and he just couldn't tell me no.” Scott leans over and kisses Jackson on the cheek.

“Oh my god. Celebratory shots on me. What are you having?” She squeals, turning to the bartender.

“Yes, what do you want honey?” Scott asks Jackson, who rolls his eyes.

******

“Seriously Stilinski, it doesn't count if the dart doesn't stick. How do you not know this?” An exasperated Derek asks picking up the dart.

“Maybe because everything I play requires a controller.” Stiles answers. “I realize you are more adept at these old people games. Perhaps they have shuffle board.”

“Ha ha. Dont get smart with me cause I’m kicking your ass.” 

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt but I had to come over and say hi.” Derek and Stiles look up to see a guy that Stiles is pretty sure could give Derek a run for his money in the hotness department. The guys is staring straight at Derek, never acknowledging Stiles standing there. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Derek looks embarrassed while Stiles looks confused and annoyed. He jumps in, “Hello, sorry we’re playing darts here.” The guy finally realizes someone else is there. “Also, did you ever think that maybe we might be on a date? Or I’m his boyfriend.” Derek just looks between the two guys.

“Oh I didn't even think that sorry. Are you his boyfriend?” the guy asks.

“Well, no.” Stiles answers suddenly aware of what the guy’s sentence meant. “You know what, I’m going to get a drink. I’ll be at the bar.” He storms off to the bar leaving a stunned Derek with the handsome stranger.

“Hey Stiles.” Isaac says as he walks up. “Woah, who is that talking to Derek?”

“I dont want to talk about it. Just someone who doesn't know about not being rude. Can I get a beer please.”

Isaac gets the beer, “Sorry man. Dont let it get to you. It looks like he’s gone already.” Stiles takes his beer and makes his way back to Derek.

“Thanks Stilinski. Did you think to see if maybe I wanted a beer?” Derek asks.

“Oh sorry I thought you already had one coming. Where’s your new friend?”

“That guy. Yeah, I got rid of him.” Derek answers. “Not my type.”

“What? What?” Stiles looks flabbergasted. “Yeah, super hot isnt your type. What the hell is your type?.”

“Whatever. He was full of himself. Do you want to play another game or what?” Derek asks changing the subject. “Oh and get me a beer. Cant believe you didn't grab me one.” He winks at Stiles as he takes the beer.

 

******

“Dude, who cares? We’ve been standing at the bar all night.” Scott yells at Jackson over the loud dance music. “We’re not meeting any girls tonight. Let’s just go dance.”

“Fine but Im gonna need another shot to dance with your uncoordinated ass.” Jackson yells back. They are both highly inebriated after all the shots and beers.

They throw back the shots and Scott mischievously grins, “Let’s go make Danny and Ethan uncomfortable.”

They head out to the dance floor. Scott dances up behind Danny while Jackson pulls up behind Ethan. Scott and Jackson both whip off their shirts and tuck them in their back pockets. They push up close to their two friends and start to slide Danny and Ethans’ shirts off. They all start to laugh. They all push closer together as the guys around them cheer. They don’t notice as Ethan puts his hand on Danny’s hip and pulls him even closer, sliding his leg between Danny’s. He gives the freshman a wink.

*****  
“Yes. Yes. Stilinski for the win.” Stiles throws his arms over his head, dancing around Derek. 

“It’s one game. Calm the hell down.” 

“Um excuse me. Does this guy belong to you?” Derek and Stiles turn to the voice asking the question. Standing in front of them is a shirtless Scott hanging onto a guy. “He said to look for two hot guys that look nothing alike. So I figured that was you two. I mean you’re both cute but in different ways. This guy is cute too, but he kept telling me how he was straight.”

“Hey, hey. Didn't I still grind on you. What are you complaining about?” a drunk Scott asks as he leans closer into the stranger.

“Oh dear god. What have we created?” Stiles asks in shock.

“Uh yeah, he’s ours.” Derek says scrambling to take Scott. “Sorry about that.”

“No it’s ok. I mean I did like the grinding, but I want a guy I can actually go home with.” The guy says turning to go. “Bye Scott, sorry we couldn't do more.”

Scott smiles and waves, “Good luck Kyle. Hope you get some.”

“Holy shit, how much have you had to drink?” Stiles asks. He is on the other side helping Derek to balance his roommate. 

Suddenly Isaac is standing in the group and Scott lurches at him, hugging too tightly. “Isaac, where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you?”

“Really Scott. I’ve been behind the same bar all night?” Isaac humors the drunk freshmen, helping to hold him up. “Sorry to tell you this Scott, but you’re not allowed to be in this room without your shirt on. You need to put it in on or go back into the dance room.”

“What? Dude, that hurts. Why are you guys always trying to get me into my clothes. And not out of them?” Scott asks, hugging Isaac tighter.

“Oh Scott, you know if it was up to me, I’d have more than just your shirt off.” Isaac laughs.

“Really, that’s so sweet.” Scott answers and starts to unbutton his jeans.

“Woah there boy.” Isaac says pushing Scott’s hand away and handing him back to Derek. “Guys, I think it’s time for someone to head home. Can you get him out of here before he gets kicked out?”

“Thanks Isaac, we got it from here.” Derek answers. “Let’s go Scott. I think it’s time to get you to bed.” He leads Scott to the door signaling to Stiles it is time to go.

*******  
The door flies open and Jackson falls into the room hitting the floor, kicking off his shoes; not bothering to try and get up. “Whitmore, get up. How much did you and McCall drink?” Ethan asks as he follows behind.

“No. The floor feels so good. I never want to get up. I’ll just sleep here. I don’t need to sleep in my bed anymore anyway, there’s no one in it beside me anymore anyway.”

“Ok calm down, Jackson. Let’s get you up and into the shower.” Danny says as he helps Jackson up, much more sympathetic than Ethan. “He always gets like this when he’s single and drunk.”

“Dammit Danny. Don’t talk about me like Im not here.” Jackson responds, standing. He turns to their sophomore frat brother, “He doesn’t understand because everyone loves him. Everyone wants Danny. I mean who could say no to that body and that face.” Jackson grabs Danny’s cheeks and squeezes. “I mean you’ve been hitting on him all night Ethan, right?” 

Danny’s eyes go big and he direct Jackson to his side of the room. “Ok, just grab your stuff and get in the shower.” Danny is too embarrassed to look at Ethan who has sat on the edge of Danny’s bed and is laughing.

Jackson peels off his shirt and undoes his jeans. He walks over to where Ethan is sitting. He starts to pull his pants off. Standing before Ethan in his briefs he looks down, “Ethan, can I ask you something? As a gay dude, do you think I’m hot? I mean if I was willing, would you hook up with me? You know I got drunk once and Danny shot me down. He wont talk about it, but I tried to get with him. Can you believe it? Look at this? I’m just so horny.” Jackson runs his hand down his chest and stomach slowly pulling at his underwear waistband. Ethan’s eyes follow, surprised at how hot he is getting.

Before he has a chance to answer, Danny grabs Jackson and directs him to the bathroom, and shutting the door behind him. “Shower, now. You are way too drunk to be talking to people.” He heads back to his bed and sits down beside Ethan feeling flush from embarrassment. “Sorry, he really shouldn't talk when he’s drunk.”

Ethan falls back onto the bed laughing, “Oh my god is that true? That is hysterical. Did you really turn him down? I mean, don’t get me wrong- I think I would have to figure out a way to keep him from talking, but not sure I would kick him out of bed.”

“Eww, with him. I’m not talking about that night, but I can say with total honesty that nothing has every happened between me and Jackson.” Danny answers.

“Well, I can’t blame him.” Ethan says sitting up and leaning toward Danny. “You are totally hot.” Ethan leans in for the kiss as Danny leans back letting him know it isnt going to happen. “Wow, I guess that’s my answer. Sorry, I’m just into you and thought....”

“Yeah, no. I mean don’t get me wrong. I think your sexy as hell and totally sweet. But I dont think... How do I say this. I think we want different things.”

“Huh? Sorry, I dont know what that means?” Ethan seems confused as he leans back into the bed, staring at the pledge.

“Look, no judgement. I just think we want two different kinds of relationships. I want a boyfriend and a long term relationship.” Danny offers up his explanation. “And you..well you’re you. It’s no secret that you are a bit of ‘playa’. Not that there is anything wrong with that, but Im not looking for just a hook up.”

A grin spreads across Ethan’s face, “Did you really just say ‘playa’?” Danny looks away embarrassed. “So you wont kiss me because you think it wont mean anything to me? Huh, what about a date? Would you go out with me if I asked you?”

Danny looks back at him and thinking for a second, “Maybe. I guess you would have to convince me you're serious.”

Ethan leans closer laying his hand on Danny’s knee, “How do I do that?”

“That’s for you to figure out.” Danny responds. “Maybe you should go home and think about it. I have a drunk roommate to take care of.”

 

*******

“Oh my god, just get in the room Scott. Dammit.” Stiles says as he gets the door open. Scott walks in pulling off his shirt. He kicks off his shoes and drops his pants as he turns to his room mate and frat brother.

“Hey, I got an idea. Derek, why dont you stay the night. We have plenty of room. You can sleep in Stiles bed. Stiles can sleep in my bed with me. He does it all the time.” Scott say as Derek looks to Stiles with raised eyebrows. Before Stiles can answer, Scott continues, “Or if Stiles wants, he can just sleep in the bed with you. Which do you want to do Stiles?”

“Ok that’s enough of that buddy.” Stiles says as he pushes Scott toward his side of the room. “Shower time. Then you have to get to sleep. If for no other reason, than to shut you up.”

Derek sits down in the chair on Stiles’ side of the room and examines the photos hanging on his cork board as Stiles tries to handle his drunk roommate.

“Oh sorry, didn't mean to say something to embarrass you.” Scott says in a whisper that is too loud. He turns to Derek, “Don’t worry Der. He just sleeps in the bed with me because I’m lonely.” He grabs Stiles and hugs him. He then lets go and grabs his package and pulls on it. “Im horny as hell too, but I haven't found anyone to help me with that yet.”

“Well you’re going to have to keep pulling on that yourself buddy because we’re not that close.” Stiles says pushing Scott toward the bathroom.

“I know. I got to find a girl. Derek, you ever get so horny you feel like you just dont know what you’re going to do. I cant even concentrate anymore. Fuck, who is in the shower, they’ve been in there too long. Fuck it, Im going in, boys.” He pulls off his underwear, opens the door and walks in.

Scott walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him. “Hurry the hell up. Who is this? Can’t be Danny, he’s to conscientious. Jackson is that you?” He pulls back the curtain to find his suite mate in the shower.

“What the hell Scott? I’m in here. You can wait.”

“Screw you. I’m drunk, sweaty and tired. Move over.”

“You are not getting in this shower with me.” Jackson moves to block Scott.

Scott pulls the shower curtain close “I dont care what you want. Get over it. Now get out of the way. I want under the water. Jackson, are you hard?”

“Dammit Scott, what do you think I was getting ready to do? I got Ethan and Danny in my room and tonight was a total bust. So if you could get out, I can get back to it.”

“Uh no, and dont even think about starting back up until I finish up. Now let me just rinse off and I’ll get out of your way.”

“Fine, but then you're out of here. And dont think I didn’t notice that you're turned on right now. Let’s trade places.” Jackson goes to move around Scott who tries to maneuver to the front of the shower where the water is pouring down. They barely brush against each other but stop moving and stand staring at each other. “You dont say anything to anyone that we shared a shower, got it?”

“Do you really think, Im going to run around campus letting everyone know my Saturday night ended up getting naked with you. Geez. Um, now if you’ll keep moving I can get to the shower.” Scott swallows trying to keep his voice from shaking. “Think Im going to make this water colder, feeling kinda hot. Must be from all the alcohol.”

“Well you’re sleeping in the same bed with Stilinski and forcing your way into the shower with me just to get a peak, so I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to tell everyone.” Jackson retorts.

Scott just rolls his eyes and suddenly realizes that the water has gotten ice cold. He screams, jumping back and hits Jackson who he takes down, yelling in shock.

*******

Derek sits staring unable to believe what has happened. “Well that is the first time that’s happened.”

“Yeah, well that’s Scott. He barely has a filter; and when he’s drunk it’s gone. He thinks it’s time to be completely honest.” Stiles answers sitting on his bed facing Derek who is still looking over the photos. Derek has picked up a photo of ten year old Stiles and Scott.

“No, I meant the getting naked. Does he always do that?” Derek asks examining the photo closer.

“Oh well, yeah.” Stiles shrugs. “Scott has always felt the need to lose his clothes, I guess I've gotten used to it. It got worse once I came out. I think he wanted me to know he was ok with me being gay he didn’t threatened. I didn't know how to tell him, I knew he was ok with me being gay. I just wasn't ok with that much Scott.” They both laugh.

“How long have you two known each other?” Derek asks turning the photo to him.

“Since we were eight. About two years before that picture.” He takes the photo and smiles remembering something. “He’s been there for everything. I dont know how I would've made it without him. He got me through my mom, coming out and everything in between. I guess that’s why I can put up with everything, even the nudity.” Stiles laughs.

“Is that her?” Derek points to the photo of the young woman. Stiles nods. “She’s beautiful. It’s hard, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“Trying to explain it to people. To someone who hasn’t lost a parent. You try to describe it, but you cant convey everything you lost. Or what you feel.” Derek looks down at the ground, almost as though he is alone. “You end up not telling anyone anything because it’s too hard to explain. You know?”

“Yeah, but you have to try. Don’t you?” Stiles reaches over and gently touches Derek’s shoulder.

Derek just shrugs and shakes himself. “Ugh. This is way too heavy for a Saturday night after drinking. Tonight is supposed to be fun, right. Bro time, right?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Stiles smiles sympathetically. They hear the loud screams.

They look at each other. Derek jumps up and heads toward the bathroom door. “What the hell is going on in there?”  
*******

Danny opens the door at the same time as Derek, who has Stiles following behind him. They see one leg sticking out of the shower curtain. Danny shrugs and is the first to speak, “Uh Jackson? Scott? You guys in there? You ok?”

They see Jackson stick his head out one side and then Scott’s pops out the other. They’re both red faced from either the fall or embarrassment. Scott answers, “Yeah, dude we’re good. You know just bro time, right Stiles?”

Jackson mimics him, “Yeah bro time. Just some bro time. Should be out in just a minute.”

The other guys just look stunned but head back into the respective rooms. All they hear as they leave,

“Get off me, jerk.”

“You get off me ass wipe. And turn that damn water off. It’s freezing.”

“Well at least it got rid of your hard on. Thank god they didn't see that.”

“Shh. They’ll hear you. We’d never live that down.”

“Dude, I’ve got to get laid.”


End file.
